Sugar Rush Racing Academy- Racing Academy Days
by SwizzleMalarkeyFan
Summary: Welcome to Sugar Rush Racing Academy, where future racers learn all there is to know about racing. Pairings are as follows: Mint Swirl, Peppermint Pumpkin, Vanilla Butter, and some OC pairings. Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck-It-Ralph or any of its characters.
1. Prologue- Academy Tour

*You're walking along, minding your own business, until you see a big school building with a racetrack, a playground, and dormitory buildings. The sign outside the school says, Sugar Rush Racing Academy*

*You walk up to it, wondering what this place is about*

Why, hello there! I'm Leigh Lemondrop, headmistress of the academy. It's so nice to meet you! Well, enough standing around, let me give you the grand tour.

* * *

Here is the main hall, where students will learn about the day's schedule and when events will be taking place. They will also register for daily races here.

And here, we have the classrooms. Students will take regular classes, such as Math, Science, and Geography, as well as racing history and kart design.

Here we have the cafeteria, where students will have three meals a day, as well as snacks. Snack time is one of the best times of the day. You'll see why soon enough.

Here is our gym, where the students will test their physical abilities as they run, jump, and play. Our gym classes aren't all that tough.

And here's our library. It contains books and media students can check out and use to expand their racing knowledge.

Now, if you will follow me outside, I'll show you the playground and racetrack.

*you follow the headmistress outside*

* * *

This is our playground. Our equipment is really state of the art and has been tested for safety. There's a lot to do here, and it's obvious no student will be bored in this area.

And here is our racetrack. We have a racing coach who teaches the fundamentals of kart racing out here every day after lunch. We do races for fun, and at the end of the year, we have a race to show the parents how much the students have learned about kart racing. There's also awards for all the students who participate in this race, so there are no losers here.

Now, follow me to the dorms, and I'll show you the inside of those buildings.

*You follow her to the dorms*

* * *

The dorms are where students sleep at night, and where they can relax during the day when there are no classes going on.

We have four dorms here, and they all have names.

Our dorms are called: Lollipop Lane, Cotton Candy Crossing, Gumball Grove, and Marshmallow Fluff Fields. Students will be placed in one of these dorms, and it's where they stay for their entire time here.

The dorm rooms have all the comforts of home, such as big screen TV's, beds, couches, and mini-fridges. Students bring some of their stuff from home, and we think that's good for them so they don't get homesick.

We also do field trips, special dances, and tons of events year-round. Not to mention the big end-of-the-year carnival after the end of the big end-of-the-year race.

* * *

*she walks you to the front gate*

Well, I hope you'll consider signing your future racer up for our academy.

Have a great day!


	2. Chapter 1- Meet the Students, Part 1

Hello again. Leigh Lemondrop here. As you can see, we have a fine array of students, ranging in ages from 8 to the oldest being 16.

The first week of school is upon us. Parents as we speak are dropping off their kids at the front gate. Let's meet them, shall we? Let's meet a few of them now.

* * *

A lady wearing an emerald green dress and a pumpkin hat and her husband, who's wearing a candy corn colored suit and a larger version of his wife's pumpkin hat, pull up in an orange car with a sulky boy in the backseat. The boy is wearing a brown, yellow, and orange striped jacket, a white t-shirt with 3 candy corn kernels on it, brown pants, candy corn colored socks, brown shoes, and a pumpkin hat much like his dad's. The lady steps out of the car and takes the boy's hand.

"Ah, this must be Gloyd. And you must be Mr. & Mrs. Orangeboar. Name's Leigh Lemondrop, headmistress." the headmistress shakes hands with the boy's parents.

"I don't even see why I have to be here." Gloyd says to his mom.

"Now, Gloyd, pumpkin, you have to learn to be a racer. Don't you want to race like your father?" Mrs. Orangeboar asks him.

"No, I don't. I just know I'm going to hate it here." Gloyd tells his mom.

"And son, no pranking while you're here. I don't want the school calling us." his parents tell him.

"Fine." Gloyd says and grabs his pumpkin backpack and orange suitcase.

"Bye, son." The Orangeboars wave at Gloyd and Gloyd just walks off, sulking.

Leigh tells Gloyd to go in the main hall and sit until the others show up.

* * *

A caramel colored Lincoln pulls up to the front gate, and a man wearing a chocolate brown suit and bow tie gets out holding the hand of a little girl who's wearing a metallic gold jacket, a white shirt with chocolate drizzle in the center of it, a coffee colored skirt, chocolate brown leggings, and small brown boots with little hearts on them. She's also wearing a beige cap with a heart in the center and her hair is in two tight buns.

"Mr. Di Caramello. Leigh Lemondrop, headmistress. Pleasure to meet you." she says, shaking his hand.

"Pleasure's all mine, Miss Lemondrop. This is my darling little angel, Crumbelina Di Caramello." he tells her. "Say hi, sweetie." Crumbelina waves at Miss Lemondrop.

"Hi, Crumbelina. You're going to have fun here and make friends. And learn to race just like your father." Miss Lemondrop tells her.

"Oh, okay." Crumbelina says, grabbing her metallic gold backpack and chocolate brown suitcase.

"Be good, little cannoli." Mr. Di Caramello tells his daughter as he kisses her on the forehead.

"I will, Daddy." Crumbelina says, kissing him back.

Crumbelina walks up the school's front steps and sits with Gloyd in the main hall.

* * *

An indigo blue limousine pulls up, and a green Jolly Rancher person gets out and opens the passenger side door. Mr. and Mrs. Malarkey, sporting indigo blue business suit-like outfits get out, and their son, Swizzle, steps out behind them, clutching a blue-and-green striped suitcase and wearing a swirl pop-patterned backpack. He was wearing a bright blue jacket over a yellow and green striped shirt, blue pants striped with indigo, blue socks, and green boots. He's also wearing a beanie that resembles a Unicorn Pop over his shoulder length green hair.

"Now, Swizz, you're going to learn to be a racer while you're here, so you take in everything, all right?" Mr. Malarkey tells his son. "I want you to race just like me. I went to school here when I was your age."

"All right." Swizzle says, staring at the ground. Gloyd and Crumbelina are staring out the window.

"Wow, that's Swizzle Malarkey, son of T.R. Malarkey, the racing mogul." Crumbelina says, looking at the green haired boy. "The Malarkeys are loaded. They're richer than the Muttonfudges."

"That is so cool." Gloyd replies, sighing happily. "I heard they have a big house and an even bigger pool with pink lemonade in it."

"NO WAY!" Crumbelina says, gasping. "I heard they have at least 25 different karts in a big walk-in garage and every kart is a different kind of Unicorn Pop."

As the two of them are chatting excitedly, Leigh Lemondrop walks up to the Malarkeys.

"It seems I'm in the presence of a true racing legend. Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Malarkey. Same to you, Mrs. Malarkey. And this must be Swizzle." she tells them.

"Yep, this is our little swirly pop, Swizzle. Say hello to the nice lady, Swizz." Mr. Malarkey tells him.

"Hello, Miss Lemondrop." he says, still clutching his suitcase.

"Hi, Swizzle. You're going to have fun here. And you'll learn to race." Miss Lemondrop tells him.

"Be good, son. And behave yourself. Remember the Malarkey code: Sugar is good, sour candy is bad, but if you act sweet, you'll be glad." his parents tell him as they leave.

"I'll be good, don't you worry. And I'll remember." Swizzle says as he heads up the school steps.

He sits on a nearby bench by himself. Gloyd and Crumbelina can't help but stare at him.

He looks up with a bored look on his face. "What are you staring at?" Swizzle asks them.

"Nothing. Your dad's a really good racer." Crumbelina tells him.

"Thanks." he tells her.

* * *

A pink Cadillac is in front of the school gate. And a little girl jumps out, clutching a sparkly pink suitcase and a strawberry-patterned backpack is on her back. She's wearing a metallic pink jacket, a sparkly pink dress, pink and white striped leggings, and pink sneakers. A sparkly strawberry hat sits on top of her short platinum blonde hair.

"Now, remember, Taffyta, sweetie, be good. Don't be mean or rude. Be polite. Say please and thank you." Miss Muttonfudge tells her daughter.

"All right, Mom. I promise to not be mean or rude, and I'll remember my manners." Taffyta tells her mom.

"Okay, sugar, you have fun." Miss Muttonfudge says as she drives away.

* * *

An ice blue Navigator pulls up to the front gate and two little girls jump out. A girl dressed in a blue jacket edged with fur, an American flag shirt, blue polka dot miniskirt, blue leggings, red and blue boots with white fur, and a red, white, and blue winter hat with cherry earrings dangling off the edges sits on her long black hair with a braid that goes down to her waist. She's clutching a snowflake patterned suitcase and wearing a peppermint-striped backpack. Her sister is dressed in the same outfit, only in different shades of pink, and she's clutching a suitcase in the same pattern, as well as the same backpack in pink.

"Nougetsia, Adorabeezle, you girls know to behave yourselves. I went to this school myself, and got a lot out of it. So, go in there and learn to race just like me." a lady in a navy blue dress tells the girls.

"Yes, Mom." the two girls say together.

"You're Miss Winterpop, right? Leigh Lemondrop, headmistress." she says as she shakes her hand.

"Call me Icey." she says, with a stern look on her face.

"Okay. And these two must be Adorabeezle and Nougetsia." Leigh continues, looking at the two girls.

"Yep. My darlings. Say hello, girls." Miss Winterpop tells them.

"Hi! I'm Adorabeezle Winterpop, and this is my sister, Nougetsia Brumblestain." the black-haired girl says to her.

"Hi, Adorabeezle and Nougetsia. Why don't you girls go on in?" Leigh tells them.

"Okay! Come on, sis!" Adorabeezle says, grabbing Nougetsia's hand, dragging them both inside.

"Bye, girls." Miss Winterpop says as she gets back in her car and drives away.

* * *

(Okay, this is only a few of our students. More to come in the next chapter.)

(Author's Note: The Malarkeys are rich according to me. Don't judge.)

(I am still accepting OC's. It's just going to take at least one or two more chapters to introduce the main racers.)

Please review!


	3. Chapter 2- Meet The Students, Part 2

Hey, everyone. Leigh Lemondrop here. Ready to meet more students? Let's get to it!

* * *

A chocolate brown Range Rover pulls up to the school's gate, and a young boy gets out. He's holding a Reese's suitcase and is wearing an orange backpack with the Reese's Peanut Butter Cups logo. He's wearing a brown jacket that covers an orange shirt with two yellow stripes on it, brown pants, and brown shoes with chocolate brown soles. He's also wearing a peanut butter cup hat over his golden blonde hair with an upward cowlick.

"Now, son, remember how I told you were going to racing school? Well, this is Sugar Rush Racing Academy. I went here when I was your age. I learned all my racing skills here. You'll love it here, trust me." a short man dressed in a brown suit tells the boy.

"Oh, you must be Reese Fluggerbutter, Jr., right? I'm Leigh Lemondrop, headmistress." she says, shaking the man's hand. "And this young man must be Rancis, right?"

"Correct. Rancis, are you going to say hello to Miss Lemondrop?" Reese asks Rancis, who's looking in a chocolate brown compact mirror.

"Oh, hi, Miss Lemondrop, name's Rancis." he says, not taking his eyes off his reflection in the mirror.

"Son, put the mirror away, and get inside the school, okay?" Reese tells him.

"Fine." Rancis puts the small mirror into his jacket pocket, and walks into the school building.

"Good luck, son." Reese tells him as he drives away.

* * *

A green Ford Focus is now in front of the school gate, and three young girls eagerly hop out of the car. The first girl has short green hair topped with a headband with a light green bow. She is wearing a light green jacket covering a white polka-dotted shirt, a light green skirt, green leggings, green and yellow legwarmers, and black shoes. She is holding a bright green suitcase and is wearing a green polka-dot backpack. The other two girls are dressed similar to the green girl, only their headbands and outfits are teal and golden yellow, and they are carrying suitcases and backpacks in similar colors.

"All right, my darlings. Welcome to racing school. You guys will have fun and learn about racing along the way. Remember to do everything you're told to do, and don't talk back." a short green woman in a mint green dress tells them.

"All right, Mom." the three girls tell her.

"You must be Mentha. Name's Leigh Lemondrop. I'm the headmistress here at Sugar Rush Racing Academy." she says, shaking her hand. "And these lovely little girls must be Minty, Sticky, and Torvald."

"Why, yes, these are my beautiful daughters. Say hello, girls." Mentha tells them.

"Hi!" the three of them say together, then they run inside the school.

Minty stops two steps ahead of her sisters when she sees a green-haired boy sitting on a bench all alone. Minty goes over to him.

"Hi, my name's Minty, what's yours?" she asks him.

"My name's Swizzle Malarkey, son of T.R. Malarkey, the racing mogul. But you can call me 'The Swizz' if you'd like." the green-haired boy tells her.

"Okay, Swizz, let's talk some more." she said as she scooted closer to him.

* * *

A purple Ford Mustang pulls up. A young girl with an afro hops out of the car, clutching a sparkly purple suitcase and is wearing a sparkly purple backpack. Her outfit is all purple.

"Snowanna, honey, you go show your stuff, but don't forget that you're here to learn." the girl's mom tells her.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll learn all I know about racing, then tell you all about it!" Snowanna said as she ran up the school steps.

Her mom waves as she disappears inside.

* * *

A white baker's van with "Sugar Sweet Bakery" pulls onto the curb in front of the school gates. A girl with a cupcake hat hops out, carrying a brown and pink polka dot suitcase and wearing a cupcake-patterned backpack. She is wearing a pink jacket over a brown-and-pink polka dot shirt, a pink cupcake wrapper skirt, brown and pink polka dot leggings, and small black boots with pink icing swirls across the top. Her mint green hair is tied in two pigtails.

"Remember, Candlehead, you're here to learn about racing. Don't hesitate to ask for help if you need it, cupcake." her mom tells her.

"I'll remember, and I won't forget that." Candlehead says as she runs up to the school steps and dashes inside.

* * *

A mint green pickup truck with the words "Fix-It Repair Service" pulls up to the school gates. A young girl hops out, carrying a mint green suitcase and wearing a gummy-bear patterned backpack.

"Well, Vanellope, you're finally here. Racing school. It's a big step. You'll learn to be a real racer." Felix tells her.

"Remember, kid, you'll learn to race and have fun." Ralph tells her.

"Have fun, soldier." Calhoun tells her.

"All right, see you guys." Vanellope says, walking up the school steps and walking inside.

"Look at her." Taffyta whispers to Candlehead. "What a freak."

Crumbelina and Rancis giggle.

Minty and her sisters just look at her with disapproving stares.

Vanellope pulls her hood over her head and sits on the edge of a white bench.

* * *

A red Corvette pulls up and two girls hop out of the car, carrying red and blue suitcases and wearing matching backpacks.

"You girls be as sweet as you look. Be on your best behavior. And do your best." Cheri Momma tells the two girls named Jubileena and Citrusella.

"We will, Mom. See ya!" Jubileena says, taking her sister's hand and running inside.

* * *

All right, your favorite racers made it to racing school. It's only a matter of time before we meet even MORE students!


	4. Chapter 3- New Faces & Know Your School

Hello, fellow readers, Leigh Lemondrop here. The following people will be part of our racing school. We will be delighted to have them here.

Herschel Nougatson (owned by Herschel Nougatson)

Ron Cinnadon (owned by Smokescreen2814)

Chocolate Strawberry (owned by Guest)

Lucy Blu (owned by gameprincezz)

Honey Potts (owned by VickyT36)

Bubblina Gumdrop (owned by Bubblina Gumdrop)

Sweet Sprinkles (owned by Icey K)

Butterscotch Stickysweet (owned by Kates7896)

Marsha S'moreable (owned by BritishWaffleSyrup)

Marshtina la Mallowbe (owned by Guest)

Amos Cookiechip (owned by JarrettSoon)

Jerry Berry (owned by JarrettSoon)

Barry Bubblestein (owned by Ojaminator)

It will be a pleasure to see you all here!

* * *

Outside the school gates, a red SUV parks onto the curb, and a young girl gets out, carrying a stuffed bunny named Butterscotch, a sparkly red, brown, and pink swirled suitcase, and a pink backpack patterned with brown hearts.

"Cocoa, hon, you ready for this? Racing school is a big step. You've never been away from home before." Ms. Choclette Strawberry tells her daughter.

"Mom, Ah'm absolutely sure I'm ready. We've been over this." Cocoa replies, clutching her suitcase.

"Okay, sweet tea, you have fun, and I'll see you in a year." her mom says as she drives away.

Cocoa eagerly runs up the steps into the school, and encounters some kids she's never seen before.

"Hi..." she says, waving shyly.

Jubileena comes up to her.

"No need to be shy. My name's Jubileena, but you can call me Jubi." Jubileena tells her, taking her hand and walking her over to a nearby bench.

* * *

A black Mustang pulls up on the curb and a teenage boy gets out, carrying a NASCAR-themed suitcase and a Jeff Gordon backpack. He's wearing a Jeff Gordon jacket with his name on the front of it over a white t-shirt, an Oreo baseball cap with the Sugar Rush logo, and on his feet are steel-toed boots made of Whoppers.

"Herschel, sweet cake...you ready for this?" his mom says, getting out of the car.

"Mom! Don't call me that! And of course I'm ready! I've been ready for this my whole life. Racing school, here I come!" he says, running into the school. He spots Sticky sitting on a bench with her sisters.

"Hey, Wipp, long time, no see." he says, walking up to her.

"Hershey! Good to see you!" Sticky says, hugging him tightly. "You have to tell me ALL about your summer in England. Bet the races you saw there were great!"

"Oh, they were bloomin' awesome, Wipp, let me tell you all about it." Herschel says as he tells Sticky the whole story.

* * *

A yellow bus sporting the words "Sugar Rush Racing Academy" pulls up, and a bunch of kids race off the bus, eager to stretch their legs after a 3-hour trip.

"Awesome! This is racing school. It's so much bigger than I imagined it would be." Ron says, adjusting his cinnamon bun hat, then grabbing his cinnamon colored suitcase while throwing his cinnamon bun backpack onto his shoulders.

"Amos! Cut it out!" a girl named Marsha S'moreable says to the boy with the long brown hair and cowboy hat. "I don't like you! Don't touch me!" the girl says, clutching her marshmallow white suitcase and brown monogrammed backpack.

"Amos! Leave her alone!" Jerry tells him after he grabs his black backpack and blueberry blue suitcase.

The other kids just talk in groups or stand around, admiring the atmosphere, clutching suitcases and backpacks.

* * *

A yellow car pulls up, and a young girl gets out, carrying a yellow-and-black striped suitcase and a beehive backpack.

"Honey, welcome to Sugar Rush Racing Academy. You're going to like it here." her Aunt Bea says with a smile.

"I'm sure I will." Honey says, clutching her suitcase tightly. "What if the others make fun of me because I'm wearing glasses?"

"Then that's when you have to think about the 'Sticks & Stones' rhyme we talked about." Aunt Bea tells her.

"Okay, I'll try that." Honey says as she walks up to the school gate.

"Bye, sweetie." Aunt Bea tells her, waving.

"Bye, Aunt Bea. I'll see ya." Honey says, walking up to the school and walking inside.

* * *

Students are now in the main hall, talking, laughing, and joking around.

Headmistress Lemondrop walks into the area, and the kids quiet down.

"Boys and girls...quiet down. Now, we're going to go over some of the school rules. No talking when I'm talking, make sure you keep the school clean, follow instructions when you're given some, no pranking of any kind, and of course the most important rule, treat others the way you want to be treated." Headmistress Lemondrop tells the kids sitting around the room. Then she continues talking.

"Your dorm assignments are posted on the bulletin board by the office. Once you get your dorm assignment, feel free to unpack and get used to where you're staying." she explains. "And here are your schedules. These are important to have as you will be taking these classes every day." she tells them. "Okay, I've said enough, so get your dorm assignments and go unpack your things, then be ready for your first class in 2 hours." the headmistress says as she walks away.

The kids start talking again.

Amos and Jerry look at the dorm assignments and high-five each other because they're in the same building.

The others take their dorm assignments and split into groups.

* * *

You want to know the dorm assignments? Well, you've got them!

Lollipop Lane: Taffyta Muttonfudge, Candlehead, Jubileena Bing-Bing, Citrusella Flugpucker, Torvald Batterbutter and Nougetsia Brumblestain

Cotton Candy Crossing: Chocolate Strawberry, Marshtina la Mallowbe, Minty Zaki, Sweet Sprinkles, Honey Potts, Bubblina Gumdrop, Adorabeezle Winterpop, and Vanellope Von Schweetz

Gumball Grove: Amos Cookiechip, Jerry Berry, Gloyd Orangeboar, Lucy Blu, Barry Bubblestein, Swizzle Malarkey, Ron Cinnadon, and Rancis Fluggerbutter

Marshmallow Fluff Fields: Marsha S'moreable, Herschel Nougatson, Sticky Wipplesnit, Butterscotch Stickysweet, Snowanna Rainbeau, and Crumbelina Di Caramello


	5. Chapter 4- Getting Settled

Hey, readers. Leigh Lemondrop here. Let's see how the students are settling in, shall we?

* * *

In the Lollipop Lane dorm, Taffyta and Candlehead unpack their suitcases and put away their clothes, then Taffyta lays across her bed, dangling her feet over the edge, while Candlehead spreads a cupcake-patterned blanket over her bed.

Jubileena and Citrusella unpack their clothes and belongings, then look over their schedules.

Torvald unpacks her suitcase and puts away all her clothes, then turns on Bon Jovi's "You Give Love A Bad Name" on her IPod, and lays on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

Nougetsia is texting her mom and unpacking her suitcase.

* * *

In Cotton Candy Crossing, all the younger girls are unpacking their suitcases. Minty, Adorabeezle, and Vanellope sit in a circle on the floor of Minty's dorm room.

"Look, Von Schweetz," Minty says, looking at her. "If you're going to be in a dorm with us, you're going to have to learn to live with us. We're going to go around this circle, and tell something about ourselves."

"Okay." Vanellope says.

"Ooooooh, me first! Me first!" Adorabeezle raises her hand.

"Okay, Beezle. Go ahead." Minty nods in her direction.

"Well, sometimes, I snore at night, and it's really loud, trust me." Adorabeezle says, a smirk on her face.

"Whoa." Minty says. "Well, I'm next. I like to do charity work, but I sometimes mess it up."

"That's interesting. What about you, Vanellope?" Adorabeezle asks her.

"Well, I've always wanted to be a great racer, and I really like Rancis..." Vanellope says, blushing.

Adorabeezle pipes up. "I've always been fond of Pumpkinhead. He's so funny!"

"Swizz is quite a looker." Minty says.

* * *

In Gumball Grove, the boys have unpacked all their things, and now they're in Swizzle's dorm room, talking while they're sitting in a circle.

"So, Amos, you crushing on anyone?" Jerry says, looking at him.

"No..." Amos replies, blushing. "Maybe I do..."

"Really? Who?" Gloyd asks, running over to their side of the circle.

"The girl who's based on s'mores. To be honest, I really, really, really like her..." Amos' face is three different shades of red as he says that.

"YOU LIKE MARSHA?" every guy in the room exclaims in unison, except for Amos, who's blushing furiously.

"Yes, I do." Amos shrugs and turns around, embarrassed.

Jerry and Swizzle laugh hysterically. The other guys just stand there. Ron decides to go over to Amos.

"Dude, if it makes you feel better, I like Crumbelina." Ron tells him.

"Really?" Amos said, looking up at him.

"Yeah. She's kinda cute." Ron replies.

"And I like Adorabeezle!" Gloyd said, blushing.

* * *

Lucy is in her dorm room, unpacking her suitcase. She puts her clothes away, and lays on her bed while listening to rock & roll music on her MP3 player.

* * *

In Marshmallow Fluff Fields, the girls unpack everything, then sit on the floor in the common room.

"All right, girls." Crumbelina said. "We're going to play an icebreaker game. We all have to tell our deepest secrets."

"Why are we going to do that?" Butterscotch asks her.

Crumbelina shrugs.

"Okay, I'll start." Marsha says, standing up. "Well, I have a major crush on Amos Cookiechip. I've had the hots for him forever, but I've always been so mean to him. He doesn't know how I really feel." she says, staring at the ground.

"Oooooooh...Marsha's got a boyfriend! Marsha's got a boyfriend!" Snowanna teases.

"I...don't care what you say..." Marsha says, turning her back on the girls.

The game continues until they come to Sticky.

"Well, me and Herschel have been dating since grade school." she says quickly.

"Wow..." everyone says.

* * *

Herschel unpacks his suitcase, and hangs up a couple of NASCAR posters on his wall. "Feels like home already." he mutters, spreading his Jeff Gordon blanket across his bed.

* * *

Okay, you saw some OC pairings here.

Marsha & Amos (Marshmallow Cookie)

Ron & Crumbelina (Cinnamon Biscotti)

Herschel & Sticky (Wipp/Chocolate)

* * *

More to come! Review, please!


	6. Chapter 5- First Class & Lunch

Hey, everybody, Leigh Lemondrop here. It's time for the students to attend their first class here at the Academy. Let's start this chapter right!

* * *

The bell rings throughout the dorms, and the students file out of the buildings and walk over to the school. As they do, Swizzle asks Amos a question.

"So, Cookiechip, the first dance of the year is coming up in a couple of weeks. Are you going to ask Marsha?" Swizzle asks Amos as he holds a strap of his swirl pop backpack with one hand.

"I don't know. Maybe. You going to ask Minty?" Amos replies, as he throws his chocolate chip cookie backpack over his shoulder.

"I probably will. We hit it off pretty fast." Swizzle replies.

* * *

Everyone arrives at the first classroom, where they're going to learn about kart design.

Most of the students run to their seats, while Amos sits in the desk next to Marsha, who's playing with a strand of her white-blonde hair.

The older ones take seats in the back of the room.

The teacher, Mary Marsh, walks up to the front of the room, and the students look up.

"Good morning, students. Welcome to Kart Design 101. You will learn the fundamentals and basics of designing your own kart. Now, if you'll take out your "Kart Design" textbooks, we'll start with the basics of designing your own kart..." Mary starts, when she's interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in." she says.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have a new student joining us." Headmistress Lemondrop tells her. "Class, this is Kristin Jellybean, and she'll be joining us here at racing school. I'm sure you'll make her feel welcome."

Kristin walks in and takes a desk in the front row.

"We sure will. She's in our dorm!" Cocoa says, smiling at her.

"See that you do. Continue with your class, Miss Marsh." The headmistress walks away.

"Okay, now if you look at page 4 of your textbooks, it'll tell you all the basics of kart design, such as what you need and what you should do to make your kart the best on the track." Miss Marsh tells the students. "But, I'm sure you students are eager to learn how to design your own kart. The three main things you need when designing a kart are skills, creativity, and of course, a cool name for it. Well, your first assignment over the next few weeks will be to design your own kart and share it with the class. But we will do the sharing during our class time."

Butterscotch raises her hand.

"Yes, Butterscotch." Miss Marsh says.

"Are we going to partner up for this project?" she asks.

"I'm glad you asked, and yes, we are. Everyone choose partners and discuss what your kart will look like and what kind of attributes it will have." Miss Marsh says as the bell rings to end the class.

"Okay, class dismissed. Take your textbooks with you, and see you tomorrow." she tells them as they file out of the room, chatting excitedly.

* * *

It is now lunch time, and students are getting their lunches in the cafeteria. Amos and Jerry are in line, getting their lunch as they talk.

"All right, Amos, spill it. Why aren't you acting like a bad boy whenever you talk or think about her?" Jerry asks him, grabbing a plate of blackberry gelatin.

"Because, whenever I think about her, my bad boy ways seem to go out the window, and I'm always acting lovestruck whenever I see her." Amos tells Jerry as he gets two slices of chocolate chip cookie pizza and a bottle of chocolate milk. "Ah, Marsha, what a fine piece of work..." he says, sighing lovingly.

Jerry just rolls his eyes.

* * *

Marsha is eating at a table with Crumbelina, Taffyta, Butterscotch, and Sticky. She's eating s'mores and a cup of chocolate pudding.

"So, what do you truly think of Amos?" Crumbelina asks her.

"Huh? Oh, I think he's a great person and all. He has a reputation as a bad boy, and that's what I truly like about him." Marsha says, taking a bite of her lunch, squeezing the graham cracker-marshmallow-chocolate confection all over her tray.

"I see." Crumbelina replies.

"The first dance of the year is coming up. Do you think he'll ask you?" Sticky asked her. "I know Hershey asked me already."

"I don't know, maybe." Marsha says as she continues to eat her lunch.

"Well, I know Ron asked me, and I said yes, of course." Crumbelina tells her.

Marsha just continues to eat her lunch.

* * *

As the lunch bell rings, and the students file out to the racetrack, Amos can't help but stare at Marsha as she walks with the other girls she sat with during lunch.

"Maybe I will ask her." Amos says to himself.

* * *

Oh, wow, a cliffhanger! Do you think Amos will ask Marsha to the dance? Answer in the reviews!

Next chapter: The first spin on the racetrack!


	7. Chapter 6- Racing, Love, and Party Plans

Leigh Lemondrop here. In this chapter, the students take their first spin on the racetrack, hang out on the playground, make plans for the first dance of the year, and plan a surprise party for a certain peanut butter cup boy.

Let's get it started!

* * *

The students arrive at the racetrack and sit in the grandstands. The racing coach arrives shortly after.

"Greetings, students! My name is Coach Fruitloop, your racing coach, and this is our first time on the racetrack. Here you will learn how to race on a real track, and also learn how fun racing can be." the man with the rainbow baseball cap tells them. "Now, I'll partner you guys up, and we'll get started with the races. Remember, this is friendly competition we'll be doing here, so don't play dirty. And each race will be one lap."

All the students are chatting excitedly.

"All right, the partnering for the races will be as follows: Gloyd and Rancis, Swizzle and Minty, Vanellope and Taffyta, Snowanna and Nougetsia, Adorabeezle and Crumbelina, Torvald and Candlehead, Sticky and Herschel, Lucy and Jerry, Bubblina and Honey, Amos and Marsha, Barry and Cocoa, Kristin and Marshtina, Sweet Sprinkles and Citrusella, and Butterscotch and Ron." the coach reads off a clipboard, and the students are eagerly waiting to get started.

"What about me?" Jubileena asked.

"Oh, Bing-Bing, you'll race whoever wins between Ron and Butterscotch." Coach Fruitloop says. "Okay, students, go get your helmets and we'll get the races started."

The kids run into the locker room and grab their helmets.

Then the races begin. The students cheer excitedly throughout most of the races. The race between Amos and Marsha begins, and Jerry is cheering for Amos.

"Go, Amos!" Jerry yells from the grandstands.

Amos drives around the track, and has a good lead until Marsha drives right past him and takes the lead.

"All right, Marsha! Show him who's boss!" Bubblina and Honey yell out.

Before you knew it, Marsha had beaten Amos in the race.

After the rest of the races, Coach Fruitloop assembles the students together.

"All right, good job, everyone!" he says. "Tomorrow, we will race again with the same partnerings. But, we will be putting your skills to the test as we add some obstacles to our racetrack. All right, class dismissed. Just remember to put your helmets back in your lockers in the locker room." he says as the students go to put away their helmets and walk off to the playground.

* * *

On the playground, the younger kids play on the swings, slides, and jungle gym. The older kids are gathered around tables, talking and joking around.

"So, Amos, you gonna ask her?" Ron asks him as he and Gloyd are racing toy karts on the table they're sitting at.

"Yeah, I am. Wish me luck." Amos tells him, walking over to where Marsha is.

"Um...Marsha, could I ask you something?" Amos asks her.

Marsha is sitting up in a candy cane tree, reading a book. "Sure, what is it?" she asks back.

"Well, the first dance of the year is coming up. And I was wondering...would you like to go...with me?" Amos asks Marsha, blushing.

"Of course I would! Thanks for asking..." Marsha says to him. "I was kinda afraid nobody would ask me. But I'm glad you did." she says as she kisses him on the cheek. "Would you like to sit together in class tomorrow?"

"Sure, that sounds great. See you then." Amos says as he walks toward the table where the other guys are sitting.

"So, what did she say, Cookiechip?" Swizzle asks him.

"She said she would go with me." Amos said. "And she kissed me."

"WHOA! Seriously?" Jerry says. "Dude, she really likes you now, there's no doubt. I asked Bubblina, and she said yes. I think Bubblina is kinda cute..."

"Jerry, that is so cool...glad you found someone." Amos says, patting his back.

* * *

Back in the Gumball Grove dorm after dinner, all the guys, except for Rancis, are gathered in the common room, sitting on couches as Gloyd begins talking.

"Okay, as you all know, tomorrow is Rancis Fluggerbutter's birthday. He's never had a birthday party in his life, so we're going to throw him one." Gloyd tells them. "But it's absolutely important that you keep it a surprise. We're throwing it here, and inviting girls." he continues.

The guys get excited, and nod in agreement with everything Gloyd said.

"Maybe we should make Rancis a cake." Amos tells Jerry.

"You mean a Reese's cake, with peanut butter cups and chocolate syrup?" Jerry asks, licking his lips at the thought of the cake he just described.

"Exactly." Amos tells him. "Let's go make it!"

The two boys run out of the room just as Rancis enters.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Rancis asks them.

"Nothing, Rancy." Gloyd tells him.

"Yeah, nothing's going on." Ron pipes up.

"Okay, well, let's get ready for bed. I have a special day coming up tomorrow." Rancis says as he slips into a pair of chocolate brown pajamas with a monogrammed "R" (R for Rancis) in yellow on his pajama top.

The guys get into their pajamas, and get into their beds to go to sleep.

* * *

(Next Chapter: Someone's birthday is here, and it's a day full of surprises! And more dance fever.)


	8. Chapter 7- A Day Of Surprises

Hey, readers! Leigh Lemondrop here. In this chapter, there will be surprises and more! Just read on to find out!

* * *

In the Gumball Grove dorm, Rancis is curled up in his bed with an eye mask over his eyes, snoring lightly.

"Ready for this, guys?" Ron asks the other guys as they approach Rancis' dorm room door.

"I was born ready." Gloyd said, holding a plate of peanut butter cup pancakes with chocolate syrup, Rancis' special breakfast that he gets ONLY on his birthday. He lights the 12 candles sitting on top of them.

"You know it." Swizzle says, carrying his guitar.

"We're ready, too!" Jerry and Amos say as they're each holding party noisemakers and confetti.

"Good." Ron says. He opens the door, and the guys get in position.

"Rancis...hey...time to wake up, sleeping beauty..." Ron says to Rancis.

Rancis stirs a little, but he doesn't wake up. "All right, guys! It's showtime." Ron tells them.

Amos and Jerry get on either side of his bed, Gloyd gets next to Amos with Rancis' birthday breakfast, and Swizzle begins playing his guitar.

Amos and Jerry blow their noisemakers and throw confetti on Rancis' head. He sits up with a start, pulling his eye mask onto his forehead.

"What the fudge?! What's all this?" Rancis asks. Swizzle starts playing his guitar, and Gloyd holds the plate of pancakes out to him.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Rancis, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" all the guys sing as Rancis shuts his eyes in concentration.

"I wish..." Rancis thinks. "I wish for Vanellope to love me forever." he wishes as he blows out the candles on his pancakes.

"All right! Happy birthday, Rancy." Gloyd says, patting his back. "How does it feel to be 12?"

"Good, I guess." Rancis answers, eating his pancakes.

"That's cool." Gloyd says as he gets dressed for the day. "And this isn't all. There's something else for you much later, but I really can't tell you."

"Um, okay." Rancis says as he finishes his breakfast and throws on his clothes.

* * *

At the racetrack after lunch, Bubblina and Honey are racing during racetrack time, and they're racing around, until Honey's glasses fall out of her racing jacket, and she winds up running over them, breaking them.

Once the race ends, she dashes out of her kart, and picks up what was her glasses, now broken into pieces.

"Oh, no...I broke my glasses..." Honey says as she starts to cry.

"Is there something wrong, Honey?" Bubblina asks her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"My glasses are broken...I can't see without them, and now I'm blind!" Honey cries.

"Don't worry, Honey." Bubblina says as she helps Honey up and leads her back to the grandstands. "I'm sure we can figure out something to make you better."

She suddenly gets an idea.

"Minty, could you keep Honey company? There's something I have to do." she asks her.

"Sure, Bubblina. I'll do that." Minty tells her.

Bubblina is at the optician's, looking over the displays of colorful glasses. A peppermint person walks up to her.

"How can I help you, young lady?" he asks Bubblina.

"My friend broke her glasses during racing class, and I'm here to find her some new ones. She's blind without her glasses, and I'm doing this to make her feel better." she explains to the peppermint person. He nods with a bit of understanding, and takes a pair of yellow-and-black striped frames with clear lenses. "How about these?"

"Those are perfect! She'll absolutely love them!" Bubblina exclaims. "But, could you gift-wrap these? I want them to be a surprise for her." she asks him.

"Of course." he says, putting them in a striped glasses case and wrapping them up.

She takes them and pays for them. "Thanks again!" Bubblina says, walking out of the store, Honey's surprise in hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Gumball Grove dorm kitchen, Amos and Jerry are making Rancis' birthday cake.

"This cake is looking so good..." Jerry said as Amos sprinkles the cake with crushed peanut butter cups. "Maybe a little taste..." he said, sticking his finger into the icing.

"JERRY!" Amos yells to him, fixing the part where Jerry stuck his finger. "You're not getting cake until the party!"

"All right..." Jerry says, helping Amos.

Amos sticks peanut butter cups all over the cake and sticks 12 candles in the top layer, as Jerry writes "Happy Birthday Rancis!" in chocolate syrup.

The two boys look at their hard work and high-five each other.

"Let's get this cake to the common room. Gloyd is there setting everything up." Amos tells Jerry, picking up the cake.

"All right." Jerry nods, following Amos.

Rancis comes from around a corner, eating Reese's Pieces and listening to his IPod, when he spots the two boys and walks over.

"It's Rancis! Quick, hide the cake!" Amos tells Jerry in a panicked tone.

Jerry does so, hiding the cake inside its box.

"Oh, hi, Rancis. How are you today?" Amos asks nervously.

"Oh, nothing, just heading back to my dorm room. Seems everyone is busy right now." he says, sighing.

"Okay, then. I guess if you're not busy later, why don't you come by the common room? We could hang out." Jerry says to him.

"Yeah, sure, sounds great." Rancis says to them. "See you guys later." he says as he walks off to his room.

Jerry picks the cake box up and Amos breathes a sigh of relief.

"That was a close one." Amos said.

* * *

At dinnertime, everyone is buzzing about Rancis' birthday party. But when he enters the dining area, the room gets quiet and the subject changes to talk about the dance.

"I can't believe Jerry asked you, Bubbles!" Torvald exclaims.

"Yeah, I know. I'm so lucky!" Bubblina replies, smiling.

"I heard the dance is going to have a theme!" Taffyta says to Crumbelina.

"Yeah, I know!" Crumbelina says.

Amos and Marsha are at a table splitting marshmallow burgers and chocolate pudding.

"Would you like more pudding, my little graham cracker?" Amos asks Marsha as he holds out another spoonful.

"Sure, I'd love some." Marsha replies, and Amos feeds her the spoonful of chocolate pudding.

Rancis is at a table by himself, sighing. Vanellope takes her tray over to where Rancis is sitting.

"Hey, Flugs, what's the matter?" Vanellope asks, sitting next to him.

"Today's my birthday. Even though the guys remembered this morning, they've been up to something for most of the day. And my dad forgot my birthday, like he always does..." he sighs, picking at his chocolate steak and candy fruit cup.

"Oh, Rancis, don't be sad..." she said, putting an arm around him.

"I've lost my appetite all of a sudden. I'm just gonna go to my room now..." Rancis said, throwing away his tray.

"Oh, Rancis, I'm sure things will get better..." Vanellope says as he walks away.

* * *

After dinner, at the Gumball Grove common room, students from all the dorms are gathered there for Rancis' birthday party. Orange, yellow, and brown streamers are crisscrossing the ceiling, bright yellow and orange balloons are everywhere, tables are filled with sweet snacks and sugary drinks (even fruit punch), a table in the corner is piled with presents, and the cake is sitting on a special table where everyone will gather to eat cake and ice cream.

("Up All Night" by One Direction is playing in the background, but Ron has his IPod to drown it out)

Honey is sitting on a couch, struggling to see everything that's going on. Bubblina walks over to her.

"Honey, are you okay?" Bubblina says, walking over to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, and I still can't see..." Honey says, sighing.

"Don't worry, Honey." Bubblina says, sitting with her.

Barry is standing by a table, talking to Cocoa.

"So, do you want to go to the dance with me?" Barry asks her.

"I'd love to!" Cocoa says to him, kissing Barry on the cheek.

Jerry is at the door, looking out for Rancis. He spots Rancis coming out of his dorm room, and walking toward the common room.

"Everyone, get in position. Rancis is coming!" he says, turning down the music.

Rancis opens the door and steps inside.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone shouts at him.

"Wow, for me? Thanks, guys." he says, admiring the decorations and enjoying the atmosphere.

* * *

Before long, it's time for cake. Everyone gathers around the table as Swizzle lights the candles, then starts playing his guitar as everyone begins to sing to Rancis.

After the singing, Rancis makes a wish and blows out his candles, then Jerry cuts the cake.

As everyone is eating their pieces of birthday cake, Bubblina pulls out a wrapped gift from her jacket.

"Honey, I got this for you. I know you'll love it." Bubblina tells her as she hands it to her.

Honey takes it and opens it. "Oh, wow! You got me new glasses!" she shouts excitedly as she puts them on. "I love them! Thanks!" she says, hugging Bubblina tightly.

* * *

As Rancis starts opening his presents, Amos and Marsha are sitting on the couch, talking.

"I love you, Amos." Marsha tells him.

"I love you too, Marsha." Amos says back. "So, you looking forward to the dance?"

"Yeah, I am. It's all everyone can talk about in my dorm." Marsha replies, taking a bite out of an Oreo cookie.

"Same here. The guys have been talking about dates and suits and all that stuff." Amos tells her as he takes a bite of his piece of cake.

"Well, I look forward to being with you there." Marsha says, kissing him on the mouth.

"M-me, too..." Amos says, pulling into her kiss. The two of them sit there and kiss for the duration of the party.

* * *

(Next chapter: The dance is finally here!)

Oh, and more pairings!

Bubblina & Jerry

Barry & Cocoa (Chocoberry Bubblegum)


	9. Chapter 8- Dance Fever & A Sickness

Hey, fellow readers! Happy New Year! As a present to all of you, here's the latest chapter of Sugar Rush Racing Academy.

* * *

The day of the dance finally arrived. Students were buzzing about dresses and dates and suits. Lucy was sitting at a table during lunch, staring at the blue raspberry candy tart on her lunch tray.

"I don't see what the big deal is about this dance anyway." Lucy says, picking at her food.

"Why would you say that?" Taffyta asks her.

"Well, everyone has dates, and they're really happy about it. I've never dated a single guy in my entire life. And I thought this dance would have been the one opportunity I had to finally find someone." Lucy said, sighing.

Taffyta puts a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Lucy, don't feel that way. I don't have a date, either." she says, digging into her strawberry gelatin. "Why don't we go stag? Lots of kids do it. We don't even need dates."

"All right." Lucy says, looking up at her.

"Now, we don't want to be late for racing class." Taffyta tells her, picking up her tray. "We better get moving."

* * *

Coach Fruitloop watches the students do their races. But he spots a student who needs help, so he goes to help her. Amos is sitting in the grandstands, looking pale.

"Dude, you don't look so good. Are you okay?" Jerry asks him.

"Y-yeah...I'm fine..." Amos replies. But, just as he says that, he hangs his head over the grandstand and throws up his lunch all over the ground.

"Coach!" Jerry yells. "Amos is sick!"

Coach Fruitloop runs over.

"Cookiechip, you feeling all right?" he asks him.

Amos shakes his head, then gags again.

"Jerry, you better take him to the infirmary. Nurse Caramel will know what's wrong with him." Coach Fruitloop tells Jerry, and Jerry nods, taking Amos' hand and walking with him.

* * *

In the infirmary, Amos is laying on a bed with a marshmallow pillow and a blue candy wrapper blanket. Groaning, he picks up his head and looks over at Jerry.

"Where am I?" he asks weakly.

"You're in the infirmary. You got sick during racing class, so Coach asked me to bring you here." Jerry explains, sitting by his side.

Nurse Caramel walks in with a fizzy drink and a thermometer. She puts the thermometer in Amos' mouth.

Soon, the thermometer beeps, and Nurse Caramel takes it out.

"101.2 degree fever." she says, laying Amos back down. "You've got a pretty good case of the flu."

"Ugh..." Amos groans weakly. "I don't feel well..."

"It's all right, Amos." Jerry says patting his hand. "Maybe I shouldn't go tonight if you're sick."

"No...Bubblina's looking forward to going with you. You should go. I'll be fine." Amos tells Jerry.

"But, dude...you're my best friend...I don't want to go, knowing that you have the flu and won't be able to." Jerry says, crying.

The two guys just sit in the infirmary, keeping each other company.

* * *

That afternoon in Gumball Grove, Jerry is in Amos' dorm room, putting him to bed, as the nurse instructed Amos to be on bedrest.

Amos mumbles something sleepily, and starts to feel bad.

"Dude, I know you feel bad. I feel bad that I have to go to the dance without you." Jerry tells him.

"I'll be fine..." Amos tells him, getting comfortable in his bed.

"Okay. Look, I'll be by to check on you after the dance, all right?" Jerry tells him.

"Okay." Amos says, smiling weakly.

"You try to worry about getting better." Jerry says as he walks out. "Get some rest."

Amos nods, falling asleep.

* * *

The gym is transformed into Venice, Italy as the "Springtime In Venice" theme takes over. Murals of kids in gondolas are everywhere, as well as poles wrapped in blue and gold ribbons. Blue, gold, and silver balloons are hanging around the room, gondola-shaped tables hold snacks and punch, waiters dressed as gondola operators are carrying around trays of small cupcakes and cookies, and two chairs sit on stage for the king and queen of the dance. "Party Rock Anthem" plays loudly in the background.

Lucy and Taffyta come in, sporting pink and blue formal dresses.

"Wow! This place looks great!" Lucy says, smiling.

"I'll say!" Taffyta replies, smiling back.

Swizzle and Minty are on the dance floor with Ron and Crumbelina, dancing to the music.

The other students arrive, admiring the atmosphere and joining the party.

* * *

As the dance continues, Jerry can't help but worry about Amos.

"Where's Amos, Jerry?" Ron asks him.

"Amos caught the flu, so he's in bed, resting. He feels so bad about missing the dance." Jerry replies.

"I know. Marsha's pretty sad that he's not here." Ron tells him. "She was looking forward to being with him tonight."

"I see that." Jerry says, glancing over at Marsha, who's crying her eyes out.

"Maybe Bubblina won't mind if I have at least _one _dance with Marsha." Jerry tells Ron.

"She's over there with Honey, and I'm sure she won't." Ron replies, smiling.

"Okay, here goes nothing." Jerry says, walking over to her.

"Marsha, would you like to dance with me?" Jerry asks. The song "Live While We're Young" by One Direction is playing in the background. (Ron has his IPod to block it out)

"Sure, I would love to." Marsha says, smiling and walking on the dance floor with Jerry.

Halfway through the song, Bubblina spots Jerry on the dance floor with Marsha.

"Jerry! What's going on? I thought you were with me tonight!" Bubblina exclaims.

"I know I'm with you tonight, but Amos is in bed with the flu, and Marsha got really upset when she heard he wasn't coming." Jerry explains. "So, I'm giving her a dance to make her feel better."

"Oh, that makes sense, then." Bubblina said, walking back over to Honey.

* * *

After the dance, Jerry takes Marsha over to his dorm, and when Marsha saw poor Amos laying there, sick in bed, she couldn't help but cry.

"Oh, my sweet cookie..." Marsha says, kneeling by his side. "I want to see you get better soon. I feel so bad having to go to the dance, knowing you were sick."

Marsha sobs into Amos' chest, and Amos puts a hand on her back.

"You don't have to feel bad about that, baby." Amos says weakly.

"But you know I do." Marsha replies, sniffling.

"I know. I'll be okay." Amos tells her.

Marsha stays by his side all night long, still in her formal dress.

* * *

(Next Chapter: A small celebration to honor one of the female racers, and more fluff with the pairings!)


	10. Chapter 9- A Friendly Night Out

Leigh Lemondrop here. This chapter is going to be worth reading for sure. So let's get started!

* * *

Several days later, Amos sits up in bed and yawns. Jerry is in the room, taking out his clothes.

"Hey Amos, how're you feeling?" Jerry asks him.

"A little better. How was the dance?" Amos replies.

"It was really good. The Venice theme was awesome, and the waiters dressed like gondola operators were even more awesome. The DJ played good music, and me and Lucy were crowned king and queen of the dance. Bubblina was a little jealous, though." Jerry says, telling Amos the whole story. "I'm making it up to her by taking her to dinner tonight."

"Nice. Where are you taking her?" Amos asks him.

"We're going out for pizza, and Bubblina said Marsha was going to come, too." Jerry said.

"Oh, I see." Amos said. "You guys have fun."

"Wait, let me feel your head." Jerry said, jumping up from his chair. He feels Amos' forehead.

"You don't have a fever anymore, that's good." Jerry said, smiling. "And you're feeling better. You want to come tonight?"

"Sure. I'd love to." Amos said, climbing out of bed and putting on his clothes.

* * *

In racing history class, as Mrs. Cotton is teaching the lesson about Marsholate Graham Marsh, the legendary racer who discovered karts could be made from graham crackers, Amos can't help but wonder what day it is besides the fact that him and Jerry were taking their girls out for dinner tonight.

He spots Marsha walking into the room. She has a ribbon pinned to her jacket, stating that something special was going on for her.

"It's her birthday?" Amos thinks to himself. "Why didn't she tell me?"

Mrs. Cotton asks Amos, "What was the name of the first kart Marsholate made?"

Amos snaps out of his thought-stricken trance, and thinks.

"The S'more Surprise?" Amos answers.

"No, Amos, that's incorrect. Who else can tell me?" Mrs. Cotton asks.

Swizzle raises his hand.

"Swizzle?" Mrs. Cotton says, pointing at him.

"The Mellow Marshmallow Mobile?" he answers.

"Correct, Mister Malarkey." Mrs. Cotton tells him.

The class laughs at Amos, who has his face buried under his cowboy hat.

Mrs. Cotton continues the lesson.

* * *

After racing history class, in gym, Amos can't help but wonder why Marsha didn't tell him it was her birthday.

"All right, students, we're going to do one of the biggest phases of gymnastics, the balance beam. This part requires skill and balance. Amos, why don't you go first?" Coach Goodbar tells him.

Amos gets up and steps onto the beam. He walks across it to keep his balance, then tries a move, but falls off. Everyone starts laughing at him as his face turns red.

"Good try, Amos. You just need more practice. Marsha S'moreable, you're next." Coach Goodbar tells her.

Marsha takes off her jacket and gets on the beam, mastering it with ease. She walks across it at first, then she does three backflips across it.

"Wow...awesome...she's good." some of the students mutter as they watch her.

"Very good, Marsha. That was great!" Coach Goodbar says as she steps off. "Now, who's next?"

The students take turns on the beam, then Coach Goodbar speaks again.

"Great job today, students." he says, smiling. "But, these students will be working on the beam tomorrow to practice their skills more: Amos Cookiechip, Herschel Nougatson, and Barry Bubblestein. The rest of you will work on the floor and learn to do cartwheels and forward rolls. See you all tomorrow." Coach Goodbar says as the students file out of the gym.

* * *

"This just isn't my day. First, I answer a question wrong in racing history class, and I don't get to advance to floor events with everyone else." Amos says, staring at his chocolate chip cookie pizza slices and chocolate pudding.

"Don't worry, Amos. Things will get better." Jerry tells him, taking a bite out of his mixed-berry candy tart and taking a drink of his skim milk.

"I guess you're right, Jerry. But let's change the subject." Amos said, taking a bite of his cookie pizza. "Did you know it was Marsha S'moreable's birthday today?"

"No, I didn't really know until she came in class with a ribbon pinned to her jacket." Jerry replied, taking another bite of his lunch.

"Which is why I'm going to do something for her to show that I know it's her birthday." Amos said, shoving a big spoonful of pudding into his mouth.

"We ought to give her a party at the pizza place tonight. And make this more than just a date." Jerry said.

"Good idea!" Amos said, smiling. "I have a s'mores flavored ice cream cake in my freezer in my dorm room. Can you bring the candles, Jerry?"

"Sure, I can. Anything you want me to do, I'll do it." Jerry answers eagerly.

* * *

At the racetrack that day, everyone was gathered around Coach Fruitloop as he explained a few pointers about kart racing before the day's races.

"And so, that is all you have to know about kart racing." he concludes as he adjusts his baseball cap. "Now, I hear it's someone's birthday among us?" he asks.

"IT'S MARSHA S'MOREABLE!" all the girls from her dorm shout loudly.

"Well, happy birthday, Marsha." Coach Fruitloop tells her.

"Thank you..." Marsha says, blushing shyly.

* * *

The day seemed to go by in a blur, and before you know it, it's time to go to dinner. Amos takes the cake out of his freezer, and puts on his best clothes. His best clothes being a long-sleeved brown button-down shirt, chocolate brown pants, light brown socks, and brown cowboy boots. He brushes his long brown hair and throws his cowboy hat on.

"I look fantastic." Amos thinks as he grabs Marsha's birthday cake.

He meets Jerry, Bubblina, and Marsha at Marsha's dorm, then they head to the pizza place.

At the pizza place, the four of them sit at a window booth, and start talking.

"Wow, that's a cute bracelet you're wearing tonight, Marsha." Bubblina says, admiring it.

"Thanks. My dad got it for me before I came to racing school." she replies, staring at the table.

The waiter comes to their table. "What are you guys going to have tonight?"

"One large Cookie Supreme Pizza with marshmallows, chocolate chips, pink gumballs, and blackberry and blueberry flavored gummy candy." Amos tells the waiter. "And one order of peppermint sticks."

"Got it." the waiter said. "Your order will be right out." He walks away from the table.

"Okay, now for the real reason we're here." Amos said, pulling out the cake.

"W-what?!" Marsha asks, shocked. "Is that for...me?"

"Yes, it is." Amos answers as Jerry sticks 13 candles into the cake. "Happy 13th, S'moreable." he says as he kisses her on the mouth.

"Thanks. I thought you wouldn't remember." Marsha tells him.

"Well, I didn't know it was your birthday at first." Amos replies. "But I want to make you happy. You know this is only something we're doing for you right now. Rumors are that Crumbelina's giving you a sweet 13 this weekend."

"Yeah, she kept insisting that I have a party for my birthday, so I gave in and said yes." Marsha says, laughing a little bit. "You guys are invited, by the way."

"Okay." Amos tells her. Jerry lights the candles and Amos starts to sing to her.

Marsha blows out the candles on the s'mores flavored ice cream cake, and Amos cuts it as the pizza and peppermint sticks come out.

"Yay! The pizza's here!" Bubblina said. "Let's eat it with the cake!"

"Sounds good to me." Marsha says, grabbing a slice with marshmallows on it.

The four of them eat the pizza and cake, along with the peppermint sticks.

* * *

After a night with friends came to an end, everyone went their separate ways.

Amos and Marsha are in Amos' dorm room, cuddling on his couch.

"You know, you're really good at gymnastics." Amos tells her.

"Thanks." Marsha tells him. "You coming to my party tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. You're everything to me." Amos replies, leaning in to kiss her.

They kiss passionately, as Amos shoves his tongue down her throat, and they're now French kissing.

"I've done it! I've hit second base with Marsha!" Amos thinks excitedly.

* * *

(Okay, I said there was going to be a big celebration in this chapter, but it's more Amos and Marsha fluff than I could handle.)

(Next Chapter: Marsha's Sweet 13 and designing karts!)


	11. Chapter 10- Kart Designs & A Sweet 13!

Leigh Lemondrop here. This chapter, we will see some kart designs, more couple fluff, and a sweet 13 party to remember. Let's get started!

* * *

The Friday before Marsha's sweet 13, Amos was staring at the kart design him and Marsha came up with. He thought the kart design looked good, but Marsha looked better.

"She looks so stunning..." Amos said to Jerry.

"What do you mean?" Jerry asks him.

"She's wearing a new sweater today. One with chocolate Teddy Grahams kissing across the front of it, with marshmallows patterned between couples." Amos replies, staring at her. "By the way, I have to tell you what me and Marsha did last night during lunch."

"Okay, I can't wait to hear all about it." Jerry says, taking out the kart design him and Lucy worked on.

"All right, students. It's time to share your kart designs. I know you all worked hard on them. Amos and Marsha, you're first." Miss Marsh says.

Amos and Marsha get out of their seats, and show their design. "This is called the S'moreable Cookie. A body made from s'mores, wheels made from chocolate chip cookies, and a steering wheel made from a white chocolate pretzel." Marsha explains. "The handling is good as well as the steering, but this kart has tons of sweetness."

"Very good, you two. Okay, Lucy and Jerry." Miss Marsh calls them up to the front of the class.

"This is what me and Lucy like to call The Blue Shoot. She came up with the name and I designed the kart. This kart is made from blue raspberry candy with a few moderations added to it. Gummy candy airbags, a steering wheel made from blue raspberry hard candy, and flexibility is added by using blueberry gummies, so the other racers just bounce off of it. As you can see, there's more to this kart than meets the eye." Jerry says.

"That's great! What a kart!" Miss Marsh says, impressed. "All right, Cocoa and Kristin, let's see your kart."

The two girls jump out of their seats and show their design. "This is called the Chocolate Strawberry Speed Demon. It has a body like the Tira-Missile, with strawberry & cream discs for wheels, heart-shaped sprinkles, and red & pink swirls all over it. This kart is really fast and has some good handling and steering." Cocoa explains as Kristin holds up their kart design.

"Very good, girls. Very nice." Miss Marsh says.

Everyone else shares their kart designs, until Miss Marsh comes to Sticky & Herschel.

"You two are the last ones." Miss Marsh says. "Show us your design."

The two of them come up, and show their design. Everyone stares at it, fascinated.

"This is what we like to call the Wonderboy. It looks exactly like a Gen-4 NASCAR race car. We added M&M's, sprinkles. and flames made from icing. This kart is really fast and has some great handling and more." Herschel tells the class.

"Very impressive, you two." Just as she says that, the bell rings for gym class.

"Okay, kids, great job on your designs. Remember, our field trip to the kart bakery is next week." Miss Marsh says as the kids file out of the room.

* * *

In gym class, Amos, Herschel, and Barry go to the balance beam while the rest of the class sits on the floor mats.

"All right, we're learning how to do cartwheels today. This, too, requires skill and balance. Marsha, since you're a good gymnast, demonstrate what a cartwheel looks like." Coach Goodbar says.

Marsha takes the floor and shows everyone a perfect cartwheel. The other kids are impressed by how well she does.

"Very good, Miss S'moreable." Coach Goodbar tells her. "Now, who wants to give it a try?"

Swizzle raises his hand. "Me! I wanna try!"

"Okay, Mister Malarkey, let's see you try a cartwheel." Coach Goodbar tells him.

Swizzle does a handstand and starts moving around the floor. Some of the students watch him closely.

"Way to go, Swizz!" Minty yells excitedly.

Swizzle stops and gets back on his feet.

"Great job, Swizzle. Way to keep your balance. Now, who's next?" Coach Goodbar asks the students.

As Coach Goodbar works with the other kids, Coach Maple is working with Amos, Herschel, and Barry on the balance beam.

"That's the way, Cookiechip. Arms out for balance, toes pointed out front." Coach Maple says to Amos as he walks across the beam. He sticks his landing perfectly.

"Very good, Amos. You'll move on to floor events on Monday. Now, Herschel, remember, arms out, toes pointing forward when you cross the beam." she says to the next person in line.

"Yes!" Amos thinks to himself. "No more working on the beam! Finally moving on to the floor events!"

* * *

The bell rings to end gym class, and students walk out to go to lunch. Amos walks with Marsha and tells her he'll join the rest of the class for floor events on Monday.

"Wow, that's great! Glad you mastered the beam. That's a hard skill." Marsha says, smiling.

They get in line to get their lunches. Marsha gets some s'mores, vanilla pudding, and skim milk. Amos gets a marshmallow burger, a candy fruit cup with no cherries, a chocolate chip cookie, and 2% white milk. The two of them get their trays and go their separate ways.

Amos sits with Jerry, Swizzle, Gloyd, Ron, and Rancis. Just as he sits down, Jerry asks a question.

"Okay, Amos, what did you and Marsha do last night?" Jerry asks him as he takes a bite of his blackberry jelly sandwich.

"Well, we hit SECOND BASE!" Amos says to all the guys at his table. Swizzle nearly spits out his apple juice.

"Duuuuuude, that is SWEET!" Swizzle tells him. "Me and Minty are still at first base, though."

"That is so cool. Beezle and me hit second base 2 weeks ago." Gloyd tells Amos as he eats a spoonful of mellowcreme pumpkins from his candy corn flavored pudding.

"Nelly and me have never gotten THAT far. At least not yet." Rancis says with a giggle.

"You lucky dog. Crumbs and I are still at first base as well." Ron says, whistling.

"Are any of you guys going to Marsha's sweet 13?" Amos asks the guys as he takes a spoonful of fruit from his candy fruit cup.

"Oh, yeah, we all got invited." Swizzle tells him, finishing his blueberry gelatin. "Where are they having it, anyway?"

"I heard Crumbs rented out this place with trampolines and stuff. It is going to be SWEET." Gloyd says excitedly.

Amos and the other guys agree with what Gloyd just said.

"Well, it's about time for racing class, you guys. We better move it or we'll be late." Swizzle tells them.

"Okay." Amos says, picking up his tray, and the other guys follow suit.

* * *

The day of Marsha's party, all everyone can talk about is how cool the party is going to be and what they're wearing and what they got her as gifts. Marsha, however, was sitting on her bed, listening to her Katy Perry "Teenage Dream" CD on her CD player.

"YO! S'MOREABLE!" Crumbelina yells to her.

She takes out her earphones and answers, "What?"

"You getting psyched for your party tonight?" Crumbelina asks her.

"You know I am." Marsha replies, pulling on a cream-colored sweatshirt with a big chocolate brown "M" on the front of it, marshmallow white sweatpants, white socks, and her signature black sneakers. She puts her white-blonde hair in her normal messy ponytail, and throws her baseball cap onto her head.

Crumbelina, however, had on her normal outfit. "This party is going to be awesome!" she shouts excitedly.

"Yeah, you're right. Wonder if anyone's there yet." Marsha says to her.

"I don't know, but let's go." Crumbelina says, taking her hand.

* * *

At _Bounce-A-Lot Trampoline Park_, the party is in full swing. Brown, white, and gold balloons are all over the party area, long tables hold snacks and drinks, a round table holds the double-layer chocolate-marshmallow cake with 13 candles on top, gifts are piled on a table next to a chair tied with gold star-shaped balloons, and all the kids are on the trampolines, bouncing. All of them have their shoes off and they're in their socks. Katy Perry's _Teenage Dream _album is playing loudly in the background.

Marsha and Crumbelina arrive to the party, and Marsha spots Amos on one of the trampolines. She takes off her sneakers and joins him.

"Hey, Amos. Having fun?" she asks him.

"Y-yeah, I am. I've never done this before, but now I'm realizing that this is so much FUN!" he shouts, bouncing higher than ever.

* * *

Everyone bounces on the trampolines for another hour or so, and soon, it's time for food, drinks, and cake.

Everyone gets off the trampolines and puts their shoes back on, then they help themselves to chocolate pizza, cookies, sandwiches, s'mores, chips and dip, and other goodies.

Amos sits with some of the guys, sipping an orange Powerade. "Wow, I never knew trampoline jumping could be so much fun." he tells Swizzle.

"Yeah..." Swizzle says, taking a sip of his Pepsi. "Mints and I come here all the time for a little R&R when we don't have any classes going on. You and Marsha must join us next time." he continues, grabbing a slice of chocolate pizza.

"That sounds great, Swizz. Let us know when you guys decide to come here again." Amos tells him as he eats a chocolate chip cookie.

"Will do. Now are we going to cut that cake or what, Crumbs?" Swizzle asks her.

"All right, everyone gather around! Time for cake!" Crumbelina tells everyone as Candlehead lights Marsha's candles. Marsha kneels on a chair in front of the cake as everyone starts singing to her, with Amos and Jerry singing the loudest.

"Wow...thanks, everyone." Marsha says as she makes a wish and blows out all 13 candles in one breath. Herschel helps Crumbelina cut the cake, and soon, everyone had a slice with vanilla ice cream. Marsha eats her slice of cake slowly, savoring every bite of it. Amos, however, wolfed down his cake and ice cream, and walked over to Marsha.

"So, you having a good party, birthday girl?" he asks her.

"Yeah, I suppose I am..." Marsha replies, still eating her cake.

"That's good. I'm glad you are." Amos tells her. "You look like you're going to cry. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine...just wish I hadn't lost yesterday's race. Everyone just sees how good I am at gymnastics. I try my best when the time comes for us to race. My father was and still is a great racer, but I'm learning to race so I can be as good as him. Someday, I'll be known as Sugar Rush's greatest racer. But, my father won't be around to see that." Marsha says as tears run down her face.

"Wow..." Amos tells her. "Why won't he be around to see you race?"

"Because he's a mean old piece of molasses. He always has been. I was abused as a child. He beat me constantly, and one time when I brought home a bad grade on a test, he threatened to throw me out of the house, saying I was better off living on the street. Eventually, I got kicked out of the house, and I had to live with my mom most of my childhood. It was her idea for me to attend racing school." Marsha tells Amos as she finally starts crying. "And my mom gave me that bracelet Bubblina complimented on the other day."

"Oh, Marsha...it's going to be okay." Amos says, putting an arm around her. "I'm here for you."

* * *

The party ends 2 hours later, and everyone is walking back to the bus that brought them to the party.

Everyone takes seats, and Amos and Marsha sit together with Amos holding a sniffling Marsha.

"Would it make you feel better if you stayed with me tonight?" Amos asks her.

Marsha nods, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Okay." Amos replies, petting her on the back. He can't help but feel sorry for her.

* * *

Back at Amos' dorm room, he makes up the second bed in his room for Marsha and lends her an oversized brown t-shirt to sleep in. As soon as Amos is in his pajamas, which are chocolate brown with pictures of chocolate chip cookies, he tucks Marsha in and pats her head.

"Baby, I'll be here for you, I always will." he says, a single tear in his eye.

* * *

(Wow, what a chapter. In the next chapter, the trip to the Kart Bakery and talent show fever hits the Academy.)


	12. Chapter 11- Kart Bakery & Talent Fever!

Leigh Lemondrop here! In this chapter, we will be taking a trip to Sugar Rush's own Kart Bakery, we will talk about the talent show, and some Gummy Bubble fluff. Enjoy!

(Fall is starting in this chapter, so it's going to be cold)

* * *

The day of the Kart Bakery trip came, and everyone was standing around the bus in jackets, hats, gloves, and scarves.

"Why are we taking this trip on the coldest day of the school year?" Amos asks, shoving his gloved hands into his chocolate brown winter jacket.

"I don't know." Swizzle replies, shoving his hands into his indigo blue winter gloves. "I guess it was scheduled to be cold all day. I heard racing class got cancelled, so it's racing history after lunch."

Miss Marsh comes out, carrying a clipboard. "All right, I'm taking attendance. As I call your name, you will board the bus and sit two to a seat." she tells the students.

Everyone nods, then she starts taking attendance.

"Amos Cookiechip." she reads the first name on the list.

"Here." he says, raising his hand. He boards the bus and sits in the window seat up front.

As she reads the rest of the names, Amos sinks into his seat and stares out the window. Soon, Marsha boards the bus and takes the seat next to Amos. Today, she's wearing her white sheepskin jacket over her normal racing attire, along with her hair in its normal messy ponytail and she's wearing her baseball cap. She's also wearing a white scarf and cinnamon colored gloves.

"All right, is this everybody?" Miss Marsh asks the kids.

"Yes!" everyone shouts. "Okay, we're off!" she says, starting the bus.

* * *

On the bus ride to the Kart Bakery, Swizzle gets an idea.

"Hey everybody, let's sing a song!" he suggests. "99 bottles of Coke on the wall, 99 bottles of Coke, you take one down, pass it around, 98 bottles of Coke on the wall..." he starts to sing, and soon, everyone on the bus is singing along.

Everyone is singing Swizzle's song and laughing as they do. Candlehead stopped singing after they got to 30 bottles of Coke, and Taffyta stopped singing after 20 bottles of Coke.

Soon, they arrived at the Kart Bakery, and the bus pulls into the parking lot.

Miss Marsh stops the bus, then stands up and starts talking. "Okay, students, settle down. We're at the Kart Bakery now. Remember who you partnered with for your kart design projects, because you will be learning how to make a kart along with your partner." Miss Marsh explains. "Now, get in pairs of two, you and your partner, and walk in a single file line, two by two. Jubileena, you can walk with me." she says as the group walks inside.

* * *

"Welcome to the Kart Bakery!" a short man says, stepping out of a gingerbread booth. "My name is Beard Papa, and I'm going to help you learn how to make the karts you designed in your kart design class. There are 4 phases of making a kart here: Choosing A Design, Mixing, Baking, and Decorating. Each of you are going to take turns using these phases to make your kart. Now, who wants to be first?" he asks the group of kids standing around the "Choose Your Kart" area.

Amos and Marsha raise their hands. "Very well, you two. Begin designing your kart. Oh, and the karts you make here will be displayed around the bakery for racers to view as they come to make their karts. You will get the karts you made on graduation day." Beard Papa says.

They choose a square-shaped kart and they do everything as instructed to make it just like their design.

"Very nice, you two! Okay, Cocoa and Kristin, you two are next." Beard Papa says to the girls.

The two girls work together on the Chocolate Strawberry Speed Demon, and the finished product came out like their design.

"Very good!" Beard Papa says to the girls.

Everyone else takes their turns, then they walk around, admiring the finished karts.

"Wow, look at mine!" Swizzle exclaims, pointing to the kart him and Minty made.

"Now, we're going to sign the karts so we'll know who made them. Remember, nobody can use the same color glaze to sign their kart." Beard Papa explains as he hands out colored glaze in icing tubes to the pairs of kids.

They all sign their karts, and then get back in line.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed yourself here. You guys have a great day back at school!" Beard Papa tells them, waving as the students board the bus.

"That was so much fun! I never knew making a kart could be so easy!" Swizzle says to Minty.

"You said it, Swizz." Minty says, smiling at him.

Miss Marsh gets on the bus as soon as everyone is in their seats. "Okay, class, we're going back to school now. It will be lunchtime when we get back, so you're to go straight to the cafeteria once you get off the bus. You will no longer have to walk in pairs. Then, after lunch, since racing class has been cancelled, it will be racing history with Mrs. Cotton." Miss Marsh explains to them.

"Told you so." Swizzle tells Amos.

She starts the bus, and the students start talking again.

* * *

Back at school, the students walk to the cafeteria, still wearing their jackets, hats, gloves, and scarves.

"Wow, that was a cool field trip." Jerry tells Bubblina, holding her hand.

"You said it, Jerry." Bubblina replies, smiling.

Soon, they arrive at the cafeteria and get their lunches, then go their separate ways.

"That was some party this weekend, huh?" Ron asks the guys as he pokes his cinnamon bun with a fork.

"Yeah, it sure was. I thought it was kinda fun." Amos says, taking a bite of his chocolate chip cookie sandwich filled with chocolate frosting, then he takes a sip of his chocolate milk.

"Definitely the most fun I've ever had!" Gloyd says, eating a vanilla ice cream sandwich and drinking orange-flavored water.

"Okay, enough about the party. Are we going to talk about the talent show next weekend?" Jerry asks, taking a bite of his blackberry fruit tart.

"Oh, yeah, that's right. Let's talk about what talents we're gonna do." Rancis said, eating a slice of Reese's peanut butter cup pie.

"Well, I'll start. For my talent, I'm going to do rope tricks. My father taught me how to do all the good tricks." Amos says to the guys. Swizzle looks at him, impressed.

"Well, for my talent, I'm going to do unicycling. I taught myself how to do it when I was only five. I'm really good at it now." Swizzle says, taking a sip of his fruit punch.

"I'm going to do a dance number wearing a suit much like something you would wear in a barbershop quartet. I'm doing that song 'Tiptoe Through The Tulips'. It's going to be so embarrassing, because my mom made me do this as a kid." Gloyd tells the guys, his face turning bright red.

"I'm doing a magic act." Rancis tells them.

"I'm going to juggle. I'm really good at it." Ron said.

"Well, me, I'm doing poetry." Jerry says. "I wrote a poem about gummy candy."

"All those talents sound pretty good." Herschel tells them. "But me, I'm going to do a bit of a musical number from a musical program I saw back in Sydney."

"Wow...that's so cool." the guys say, impressed.

"Well, racing history class is going to start without us if we don't go now." Jerry says, picking up his tray. "We all better get moving."

* * *

In racing history class, the students all pay attention to Mrs. Cotton as she talks about T.R. Malarkey, the racing legend.

"Hey, Bubblina...you going to be in the talent show?" Jerry asks her.

"I'm too scared..." Bubblina replies. "You know I don't like being on stage."

"Well, I'm going to be in it. Why don't we both do my poem in the show? You'll do part of it, and I'll do the rest of it." Jerry suggests.

"Okay! That sounds really good." Bubblina says, smiling.

* * *

After racing history class, everyone goes out to the playground.

"So, Bubblina, how do you really feel about me?" Jerry asks her.

"Well, I love you and want to be with you forever. I think about you every day." Bubblina tells him.

"I feel the same way, Bubbles." Jerry tells her.

"You want to sit together during dinner, so we can talk some more?" Jerry asks Bubblina.

"Sure, that sounds great." she replies, blushing.

* * *

Meanwhile on the jungle gym, Marsha, Taffyta, Crumbelina, Adorabeezle, and Vanellope are all talking.

"Marsha, you mean to tell me you've NEVER had a sleepover party?" Crumbelina asks her.

"I cannot tell a lie, Crumbs. I never have." Marsha tells her.

"Well, we ought to have one the Friday before the talent show, so we can practice together." Adorabeezle suggests.

"That's a great idea!" Taffyta says excitedly. "Did I tell you what my talent's going to be?"

"What's your talent, Taff?" Vanellope asks her.

"Baton twirling. I've done it ever since I was four years old." Taffyta tells the other girls.

"Well, I'm doing a routine with ribbons. Rhythmic gymnastics, if you must know." Marsha says.

"I'm going to do ice sculpting." Adorabeezle says, smiling.

"I'm doing opera vocals." Crumbelina tells them.

"I'm going to tap dance. My Uncle Felix taught me how to do it." Vanellope said, smiling.

"Awesome. I wish I could do that!" Adorabeezle squeals.

"So, what do you say, Marsha? Sleepover next Friday night, around 6?" Crumbelina asks her.

"Sounds good to me. I'll invite some of the other girls, too." Marsha tells Crumbelina.

* * *

(Next chapter: Prep begins for the talent show, and a sleepover with the girls!)


	13. Chapter 12- A Sleepover & Some Trouble!

Leigh Lemondrop here. In this chapter, there will be a racing contest between two couples, some trouble, and a slumber party!

* * *

In racing class the day before the talent show, Swizzle and Amos were getting into their karts for a little "friendly competition". Coach Fruitloop instructs Marsha and Minty to get with their partners, and they do so.

"Remember, one lap around the track. First one across the finish line wins." he tells them. "Ready, Set, GO!"

The two karts take off around the track. Minty and Swizzle have a steady lead, until Marsha and Amos come around the corner, and take the lead from them.

"Hey!" Swizzle shouts to Amos. He retailiates by hitting the back of Amos and Marsha's kart.

"Marsha! Look out!" Amos shouts at her.

"Huh?" Marsha looks behind her. She sees Swizzle's kart coming at top speed, and Swizzle hits their kart so hard, Marsha hits the ground, HARD. She starts screaming out in pain.

"Coach! Stop the race!" Amos shouts to him. Coach Fruitloop blows the whistle.

"S'moreable! Are you okay?" he runs over and picks her up off the ground.

"I-I'm fine...but I don't think my foot is." she answers, and tries to move her right foot, then screams out in pain again.

"Cookiechip, take her to the grandstands and you two just watch the rest of the races. After class, you two go to the infirmary." Coach Fruitloop tells him. Amos nods, and does just that.

"I can't be in the show now, Amos. Look at me..." Marsha says, tears springing to her eyes.

"Baby, graham cracker, look at me. You're going to be fine." Amos tells her, putting an arm around Marsha's shoulder.

"I hope so." Marsha says, sniffling.

After the rest of the races, Coach Fruitloop gathers the students around him, and starts talking. "Great job today, everyone. You all have improved greatly. Now, I think it's playground time, so you're all dismissed. Except for you two. Malarkey and Zaki, you two, my office, now." Coach tells them sternly.

Amos takes Marsha's hand and follows them before going to the infirmary.

* * *

"What you did was against racing class rules. Swizzle Malarkey, what possessed you to do what you did on the track?" Coach Fruitloop asks him.

"I-I don't know. I guess I lost control of the kart." Swizzle says nervously.

"Why didn't you control it before you did what you did?" Coach looks at him.

Swizzle just looks at his feet, feeling ashamed.

"Now, while I can't suspend you from racing, I called Headmistress Lemondrop and told her about what happened today, and she thinks you two should stay in your dorms for the rest of the day today and all night tonight _and_ you two have clean up duty on the racetrack today as punishment. Then you two will apologize to Amos and Marsha in class on Monday in front of everyone. Have I made myself clear enough?" Coach Fruitloop tells them."After you clean the racetrack, go straight to your dorms. Oh, and the headmistress is still letting you guys still be in the talent show if you were asking."

"Yes, sir." they say sadly, then smile at the thought of still being in the talent show.

Amos and Marsha smile, knowing those two got punished for what they did. Then they go to the infirmary.

* * *

In the infirmary, Marsha sits on a vanilla wafer bed with a white cover on top of it as Amos holds her hand.

"OW!" she shouts. Nurse Caramel is moving her foot to see if the pain turned out to be anything serious.

"All right, S'moreable. It seems you have a mild sprain in your right ankle. It should be better by tomorrow, however." Nurse Caramel tells her as she puts a brace on Marsha's ankle.

"Oh, good..." she replies, smiling.

"See, baby, I told you that you would be all right." Amos says, hugging her.

* * *

At Marshmallow Fluff Fields that night, all the girls were in the common room, talking. They're all in their pajamas and they're doing stuff like hair styling and painting nails.

"Hey, guys!" Marsha says as she walks in, wearing a marshmallow white nightgown with pictures of s'mores and chocolate Teddy Grahams all over it, along with fuzzy white bedroom slippers, and a sleeping bag patterned with s'mores.

"Hey, Marsha!" the other girls say, looking at her as she unrolls her sleeping bag.

"Isn't it a shame that Minty couldn't come tonight?" Butterscotch says as she's French braiding Nougetsia's hair.

"Yeah." Sticky replies. "I heard she got put under dorm arrest for all of tonight. Coach Fruitloop gave Swizz the same punishment."

"Wow." Butterscotch replies, shocked.

Taffyta is painting Adorabeezle's fingernails with ice blue nail polish, and Torvald, Lucy, and Cocoa are watching Cocoa's _Coraline _DVDon the TV while splitting chocolate covered pretzels.

"This is a pretty good movie." Torvald tells Cocoa.

"I know. It's my favorite." Cocoa replies, smiling.

A while later, Crumbelina says, "All right, everyone, get in a circle! It's time to play Truth or Dare!"

The girls gather around Crumbelina, and sit in a circle.

"All right, Bubblina, truth or dare?" Crumbelina asks her.

"Um, truth!" Bubblina tells her.

"Okay, Bubblina, is it true that you and Jerry made out under the grandstands at the racetrack?" Crumbelina asks her. Everyone gasps and some girls burst into giggles.

"Yes, it is!" Bubblina says as she blushes three different shades of red. Then she turns to Adorabeezle.

"Beezle, truth or dare?" Bubblina asks her.

"Dare me!" Adorabeezle shouts eagerly.

"Okay, I dare you to...prank call Rancis Fluggerbutter!" Bubblina tells her.

"What should I say?" Adorabeezle asks Bubblina.

"That you think he's cute. And don't worry, Vanellope, he won't take her seriously." Bubblina says as Vanellope breathes a sigh of relief.

Adorabeezle picks up the dorm room phone and calls Rancis' number.

"Hello, Rancis Fluggerbutter speaking. Who is this?" he answers, picking up the phone.

"This is Adorabeezle. I just want you to know..." she began.

"You want me to know what?" Rancis asks her.

"That I think you're cute!" Adorabeezle yells into the phone, hanging it up, and throwing it aside like it's on fire, giggling maniacally. She then calms down and turns to Marsha.

"All right, Marsha, truth or dare?" Adorabeezle asks her.

"Truth." Marsha tells her, sitting on top of her sleeping bag.

"Okay, is it true that you and Amos are...an item?" Adorabeezle asks her. "You know, you two are always attached at the hip, so it's time to ask that."

"Well...um...yes, it's true!" Marsha yells out, blushing.

The game continues, but the girls don't know the guys are spying on them through the window.

* * *

"Dude! I'm not supposed to be out of my dorm!" Swizzle whispers furiously to Gloyd. "I was put under dorm arrest for that incident at the race track!"

"Swizz, relax. You'll be back in your dorm in no time." Gloyd reassures him, and takes out a pair of binoculars.

"Oh, this pajama top is too hot on me..." Adorabeezle says as she takes off her pajama top and throws it aside. Gloyd can barely contain himself.

"Yeah, baby..." he says with a smile on his face. then they continue to watch the girls as they're still playing their game.

"Hey, let's have some fun since we've watched them enough." Gloyd says to the guys.

"What kind of fun?" Amos asks him.

"Panty raid!" Gloyd says.

"All right!" Swizzle says.

"Let's do it!" Jerry says, giggling.

They walk around all the dorms, and they take some of the girls' panties, putting the pairs in a trashbag. They take it to Swizzle's dorm room and dump it out onto the floor.

"Yeah, baby!" Gloyd says as he dives into the pile and picks up a pair of Adorabeezle's underwear. "Oh, man, she has some sweet-smelling undergarments."

"So does Minty." Swizzle says as he sniffs a pair of Minty's underwear.

"Oh, Marsha...your underwear smells like marshmallows..." Amos says as he sniffs it.

The guys sniff underwear for an hour and a half, then they all lay on the floor, talking.

"Now, it's coming to my attention that there's a birthday on Talent Night." Gloyd begins.

Swizzle raises his hand up. "Me...it's me...I know I'm the first guy in our dorm to turn 13..." he says, blushing.

Ron gasps. "Wow, Swizz, you're so lucky!"

"Yeah! We HAVE to do something for you!" Jerry says excitedly.

"You guys don't have to do anything for me..." Swizzle says, laying on top of his bed.

"We ought to! It isn't every day someone in our dorm turns 13 years old. We are throwing you a sweet 13 after Talent Night." Amos tells him.

"Okay, if you guys insist..." Swizzle tells them, covering himself with the blue & green comforter patterned with swirl pops and then he falls asleep.

* * *

(Next chapter: Talent Night & Swizzle's Sweet 13!)


	14. Chapter 13- Talent Night & Swizzle's 13!

Leigh Lemondrop here. In this chapter, we will get ready for talent night, and celebrate a SUPER SWEET 13! Let's do this!

* * *

The next morning, the girls wake up, and start to get dressed for the day. Butterscotch eyes her suitcase suspiciously.

"Didn't I have underwear in here?" she asked Marsha.

"Yeah, you did. The strangest thing is, I'm missing some, too." Marsha replies.

"I heard the guys running around in here last night." Sticky says, pulling on her teal racing jacket.

"They're sooooo dead..." Crumbelina says to the other girls.

"LET'S GET 'EM!" Adorabeezle shouts after she puts on her boots.

* * *

They approach the boys' dorm.

"GLOYD!" Adorabeezle shouts at him.

"RON!" Crumbelina pipes up, angrily glaring around the room.

"SWIZZLE!" Minty shouts at him.

"JERRY!" Bubblina yells angrily.

"HERSCHEL!" Sticky screams at him.

"BARRY!" Cocoa yells angrily.

"AMOS!" Marsha yells in a very angry tone of voice.

"What are you doing with our undergarments?" Lucy demands, arms folded.

"Ummm..." Gloyd says, shaking nervously.

"Wipp, I-I can explain..." Herschel tells Sticky.

"THEN EXPLAIN!" Marshtina shouts at them.

They tell them the truth. About the raid and all.

"Give us our underwear back! All of it!" Minty demands.

They do, and the girls leave.

* * *

After the girls are gone, Gloyd begins to talk as everyone is getting dressed for breakfast.

"Okay, I will NEVER make Beezle mad ever again..." Gloyd says, shaking. "But, let's get down to business here. Happy 13th, Swizz!" he says to Swizzle as he's putting on his bright blue jacket.

"Thanks, Gloyd." Swizzle says, smirking.

"Do you feel any different?" Amos asks him as he puts on his brown cowboy boots.

"Not really." Swizzle says, brushing his hair.

"It's pancake day at breakfast, so what are we waiting for?" Ron says. "Last one there is a moldy chocolate bar!" he says, dashing out the door.

"Wait for us!" the other guys say, running after him.

* * *

At breakfast, everyone is gathered around the guys' table.

Amos brings out a stack of blueberry pancakes, and Jerry puts 13 blue and green swirled candles in the top one.

"All right, Swizz, you ready?" Rancis asks him as Jerry lights the candles.

"Sure am!" Swizzle says, looking at the stack of his favorite pancakes with a hungry look in his eyes.

Ron stands on a chair, and leads everyone in singing "Happy Birthday" to Swizzle, with Amos and Jerry singing the loudest.

After the song ends, Minty pushes Swizzle toward his pancakes. "Make a wish..." she says, smiling.

Swizzle stands up, and shuts his eyes in deep concentration. "I wish...that I would be great every day of my life. Oh, and to be with Minty forever." he thinks to himself, then blows out all the candles in one breath.

Everyone claps for him, and they all split the stack of pancakes, all while talking and laughing.

* * *

On the playground after breakfast, the guys gather all the students around a green candy cane tree.

"Time for a time-honored birthday tradition." Gloyd says, pulling out a peppermint paddle.

"What's that for?" Cocoa asks him.

"This is for Swizzle's birthday spanking." Gloyd replies, giggling.

"ALL RIGHT!" the other guys shout excitedly.

"Now, bend over, Malarkey." Amos tells him.

Swizzle bends over, shaking. Gloyd starts spanking him 13 times as Amos and Jerry laugh hysterically.

"Ow..." Swizzle says, rubbing his sore bottom. "That hurt..." Amos and Jerry are still laughing at him as he walks off.

* * *

That night, at Talent Night, everyone's assembled in the auditorium, along with a lot of candy citizens in the audience.

"Oh, man..." Rancis says, shaking. "I am SO nervous right now...all those people..."

"It'll be okay, Flugs." Vanellope says to him as she puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Shhhh! The headmistress is starting the show!" Ron tells everyone backstage.

"Welcome to Sugar Rush Racing Academy's Talent Night. You are in for a treat, because our students have one heck of a show in store for you!" Headmistress Lemondrop says to the crowd. "Now, let's introduce our first act of the night, Amos Cookiechip!"

Amos comes out, wearing a cowboy costume and he's carrying two ropes, and guitar music starts to play.

He does a few good rope tricks, and the crowd is going crazy. Soon, he ends his act, and goes offstage.

The headmistress calls the other students on stage.

"Swizzle Malarkey!" He does a unicycling routine that wows the crowd, all while wearing a daredevil costume with big blue stars.

"Minty Zaki and Sticky Wipplesnit!" The two girls do backflips and frontflips across the stage to Katy Perry's "Firework".

"Torvald Batterbutter!" She sings "Rock And Roll All Night" as she plays guitar.

"Adorabeezle Winterpop!" She comes out with a block of ice and a chainsaw. In no less than thirty seconds, she carved out a sculpture of a snowflake.

"Butterscotch Stickysweet!" Butterscotch makes balloon animals and flowers.

"Chocolate Strawberry!" She sings Owl City's "When Can I See You Again?" beautifully, and the crowd is cheering wildly.

"Marsha S'moreable!" She steps on stage, wearing a sparkly brown leotard and white legwarmers. She takes out two colored ribbon sticks, and does a rhythmic routine across the stage to Katy Perry's "Roar", and Amos cheers with the crowd as she finishes it.

"Bubblina Gumdrop and Jerry Berry!" The two of them come on stage, reading Jerry's poem, all while Honey cheers Bubblina on.

"Taffyta Muttonfudge!" She comes out on stage with two batons and twirls them to a sugary pop song.

"Crumbelina Di Caramello!" Crumbelina sings a piece from her favorite opera, _Carmen_.

"Vanellope Von Schweetz!" Vanellope tap dances.

"Rancis Fluggerbutter!" Rancis does an amazing magic act.

"Gloyd Orangeboar!" He does his dance routine to "Tiptoe Through The Tulips" in the barbershop quartet suit, all while Swizzle and Rancis take pictures and laugh.

"Nougetsia Brumblestain!" Nougetsia does a dance to "Swan Lake".

"Snowanna Rainbeau!" Snowanna sings "September" by Earth, Wind, and Fire.

"Herschel Nougatson!" Herschel does "Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life" from the Monty Python musical he saw in Sydney.

"Ron Cinnadon!" Ron comes out juggling cinnamon buns.

"Barry Bubblestein!" Barry blows bubble-gum bubbles that don't pop at all, which pleases the crowd.

"Jubileena Bing-Bing and Citrusella Flugpucker!" The two girls do a dance routine to Katy Perry's "E.T."

* * *

The show goes on, then Headmistress Lemondrop comes out on stage with three envelopes.

"We have our winners! All of our students did well tonight, but there can only be three winners. Third place goes to...Chocolate Strawberry!" The crowd cheers as Cocoa collects her bronze trophy and third place medal.

"Second place goes to...Marsha S'moreable!" Amos cheers excitedly for Marsha as she collects her silver trophy and second place medal.

"And first place goes to...SWIZZLE MALARKEY!" the headmistress shouts as the crowd goes completely nuts.

"M-me? I won?!" Swizzle stands there, surprised.

"Congratulations, dude!" Amos tells him, giving him a high-five.

"Awesome job on that unicycle, Swizz!" Gloyd says to him.

Swizzle goes up on stage, grinning from ear to ear as he collects his big golden trophy and his first place medal.

"SWIZZ! SWIZZ! SWIZZ!" the guys chant as they carry him off the stage and cheer wildly.

"LUCKY 13!" Gloyd shouts excitedly. "LET'S PARTY!"

The guys run off to the party bus waiting in the parking lot, and they cheer excitedly. "Swizzle's Sweet 13, HERE WE COME!" Amos shouts as he downs a bottle of Pepsi.

* * *

At _Skate 'Til You Drop_, the local skating rink, Swizzle's party is in full swing. Blue and green streamers hang all around the party area, bright yellow and blue balloons hang everywhere, long tables in the party area hold lots of sugary goodies and snacks, big pictures of Swizzle hang on opposite sides of the cake table, with the table holding a number 13-shaped cake with blue and green candles, a big pile of gifts sits on a table covered with a tye-dye tablecloth, and a cooler holds fruit punch and sodas. "Good Vibrations" by Marky Mark and The Funky Bunch plays in the background as people begin skating.

"YEAH! PARTY!" Jerry says, shouting excitedly as he skates alongside Bubblina.

"Easy there, Jerry." Bubblina says, giggling.

The others skate around the rink, laughing all the while.

* * *

Pretty soon, it was time for refreshments and cake. The kids take off their skates and put on their shoes.

"Wow, this is so much fun so far!" Marsha says, smiling.

"There will be more skating after we eat." Jerry says, grabbing a chicken sandwich.

"Yeah, graham cracker, come on, let's eat!" Amos says as he grabs them a plate of hand-rolled candy sushi.

"Mmmmm...this is so good." Marsha says as she eats some of the candy sushi on Amos' plate.

Everyone eats the food, but they know they have to save room for cake and ice cream, so they eat what they can.

* * *

Jerry lights the candles on Swizzle's number 13-shaped cake as Swizzle stands in front of it.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Swizzle (the guys call him Swizz during this part), Happy Birthday TO YOU!" everyone sings, with Amos and Jerry shouting the last two words of the final verse.

"Awwwww...thanks, guys." Swizzle says, smiling at everyone around the room.

"Make a wish and blow out the candles, Swizz." Gloyd tells him as he gets behind him.

"I wish...for happiness and Minty!" Swizzle thinks to himself, then he takes a deep breath and blows out all his candles in one breath as everyone cheers wildly. Gloyd pushes Swizzle's head into the cake, covering Swizzle's face with cake, frosting, icing, and M&M's. Everyone but Minty laughs at how ridiculous he looks with the cake on his face.

Swizzle immediately begins to cry.

"Swizzle, don't cry...let's get you cleaned up..." Barry says as he takes Swizzle to the bathroom. Herschel cuts the cake and distributes what pieces he could cut away from Swizzle's face print.

Everyone eats cake and ice cream, then they're back on the rink.

* * *

After the party, Swizzle and Minty are back on the party bus, talking.

"Why did Gloyd have to cake me?" Swizzle asks her.

"Well, I think he was just trying to be funny." Minty replies, sipping a glass of apple-flavored mineral water.

"He ruined my birthday cake by doing that. I swear, when Halloween, which is Gloyd's 13th, he's going to get it!" Swizzle says, clenching his fists.

The two of them keep talking the whole way back to school.

* * *

(Next Chapter: Getting Ready for Halloween and some fall fun!)


	15. Chapter 14- Planning Pranks & Costumes

Hello readers! Leigh Lemondrop here. In this chapter, fall is finally here, and that means only one thing. Halloween is upon us! Let's see how everything goes!

* * *

The hallways of the Academy are decorated with chains of paper leaves, pumpkins, Halloween decorations, and piles of leaves are all over the playground.

It was the Monday after Swizzle's birthday party, and in racing history class, all the students were all talking about how badly Gloyd treated Swizzle on his birthday.

"Poor Swizz..." Ron says, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I know." Barry said.

"I can't believe that happened to him." Marsha said, shoving her hands in the pockets of her white sheepskin jacket.

"It got him so upset, he doesn't want to do anything. He doesn't even want to race." Minty says sadly. "Swizz doesn't deserve to be like this. Whatever punishment Gloyd gets, he'll TOTALLY deserve it."

"Yeah!" Rancis shouts out happily.

The other students start chattering away about possible punishments for Gloyd.

"What about a whoopee cushion on his chair in kart design class?" Jerry suggests.

"Or whipped cream in his locker?" Amos pipes up.

"Or at lunch, we give him a cupcake with vanilla-scented lotion for frosting." Butterscotch says. "I saw it on an internet video. All we have to do is make plain cupcakes, and frost one of them with the lotion. When Gloyd takes a bite out of it, he'll spit it out and realize it's not frosting."

"Wow!" Amos replies. "That's a great idea!"

"But, let's not forget, he's also getting an atomic wedgie, a birthday spanking on nothing but his bare bottom, and he's getting caked at his party. The time has come for Gloyd Orangeboar to get his ass handed to him!" Taffyta shouts to all the students. Everyone cheers and claps.

The bell rings for class to begin. Everyone settles down, but several students can't help but hold in their giggles when Gloyd walks into the room. Nobody could wait for Gloyd's birthday to get here so they could pull off "Operation: Just Desserts".

* * *

In racing class, students were focused on their races, but some of them couldn't help but talk about Gloyd's birthday pranks.

"Dude, that is too funny!" Rancis tells Amos. They're both talking about how they're going to make Gloyd's birthday cake.

"It's going to be a vanilla cake infused with candy corn bits, and it will be topped with vanilla frosting and mellowcreme pumpkins. Normally, the cake would have a haunted house cake topper made of solid chocolate, like every year. But this year, I have THIS!" Rancis exclaims, pulling out a picture of Gloyd sucking his thumb in his sleep. Every guy gathered around Rancis laughs hysterically, and Amos is laughing so hard, he's crying.

"Wow!" Jerry says. "We're going to put THAT on his cake?" He laughs again.

"Yep! And I'm going to have the baker write "Happy Birthday Gloyd 'Thumb-Sucker' Orangeboar' on top of the cake, just below the picture." Rancis replies with a giggle.

"This is gonna be Gloyd's most prank-tastic birthday ever!" Ron says, chewing a piece of cinnamon gum.

* * *

Two days before Halloween, everyone gets together to talk about costumes they're going to wear on Halloween. Everyone is gathered around a long table at the kart design lab. Class had already ended for the day.

"I'll start." Rancis says. "I'm going to be Harry Potter. With a short black wig, a wand, and the black glasses. I'm even going to have the lightning bolt on my forehead."

"I'm going to be a daredevil, with the costume I wore in the talent show and a matching helmet, not to mention blue boots to match it all." Swizzle says, smiling.

"Me, I'm going to be Megaman, from the video games." Barry says.

"I'm going to be Dale Earnhardt, a really famous NASCAR driver that I really like." Herschel says with a smile.

"I'm going to be a cowboy. I already have the hat and boots, but I'm going to have a sheriff's badge, a vest, and a rope to lasso bad people with." Amos grins thinking about it.

"I'm going to be a blackberry ninja." Jerry says, holding up two pencils like ninja throwing stars.

"I'm going to be a police officer, with a silver badge, a real policeman's hat, and fake handcuffs." Gloyd says, smiling to himself.

"I'm going to be king of the cinnamon buns!" Ron says, smiling proudly. "With a robe, crown, and scepter. I can't wait!"

"I'm going to be the Queen of Hearts!" Cocoa shouts excitedly.

"I'm going to be a chocolate bunny wearing a gymnastics outfit so I can show off two of my interests." Marsha says.

"Well, I'm going to be a butterfly!" Candlehead says excitedly.

"I'm going to be a ballerina!" Nougetsia says.

"I'm going to be a hippie. You know, since my hair's already in a braid half the time. I'm also going to wear a headband, and glasses with ice blue glass in them, not to mention a peace sign necklace and a tye-dye shirt in red, white, and blue." Adorabeezle says.

"I'm going to dress like Cleopatra, with a gold dress, a jeweled headband, and a necklace to match." Crumbelina says, nibbling on a chocolate bar.

"Me and Citrusella are going to be members of a marching band! With matching hats and everything!" Jubileena pipes up.

"I'm going to be a rockstar!" Torvald says, smiling at the thought.

"I'm going to be a sailor girl!" Sticky says.

"I'm going to be a bumblebee!" Honey says, running around the room, buzzing like one.

"Well, I'm going to be a fairy. With pink wings and all." Bubblina says, following Honey.

"I'm going to be a princess!" Taffyta says.

"I'm going to be a president, because I think I'll make a good one someday." Vanellope says.

"Well, I'm gonna be a cat." Butterscotch says.

Everyone discusses costumes for another hour, then they go back to their dorms, giggling and talking.

* * *

(Next chapter: Halloween is here!)

(Sorry for the short chapter, but the next one will be big! I promise!)


	16. Chapter 15- Gloyd's Just Desserts

Hello, fellow readers! Leigh Lemondrop here! This chapter is about Halloween, and the day Gloyd Orangeboar gets his "Just Desserts." Read on to find out what happens!

* * *

Halloween day was a bright and sunny one. The sun shone through Gloyd's orange candy corn patterned curtains. The Halloween-themed racer stretches, yawns, and jumps out of bed, grinning. "It's my 13th birthday today! Surprises await me today, I just know it!" he says happily as he pulls on his jacket and pumpkin orange scarf.

Rancis comes up from behind and pulls Gloyd's underwear over his head. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PUMPKINHEAD!" he shouts excitedly, and then he runs off laughing.

Pulling his underwear back into his pants, he says, "Atomic wedgie...I wasn't expecting that..." Gloyd sighs, throwing his pumpkin backpack over his shoulders. He walks to breakfast, trying to keep warm. "And it's cold on my birthday, too..." he says, shivering.

He finally arrives in the cafeteria, and sees everyone eating their breakfast. Marsha and Amos are eating cinnamon waffles with chocolate chips, marshmallows, and maple syrup, Swizzle is eating Swirl Pop Puffs (his favorite cereal), Rancis is eating Reese's Puffs, Taffyta is eating strawberry waffles, Adorabeezle's eating frozen fruit pops, Candlehead's eating scrambled birthday cake and vanilla frosting, Nougetsia's having frozen yogurt, Vanellope's eating Lucky Charms cereal, Ron and Crumbelina are having cinnamon buns and chocolate milk, Jerry and Bubblina are splitting blueberry pancakes, Minty's having Apple Jacks cereal, Cocoa's eating chocolate chip waffles with strawberry syrup and powdered sugar, Butterscotch is eating a bowl of butterscotch frosting, Lucy is eating a blue raspberry fruit pop, Barry is having Frosted Flakes cereal, Herschel and Sticky are eating chocolate waffle and scrambled chocolate cake breakfast sandwiches, and the others are eating buttermilk pancakes with maple syrup.

Gloyd grabs a plate of French toast topped with marshmallow cream, mellowcreme pumpkins, candy corn, and chocolate syrup and a bottle of vanilla milk. He sits alone and begins to eat his breakfast. Swizzle giggles as he takes a bite of his cereal, then whispers to Ron: "Do you have the paddle?"

Ron nods happily, and shows it to Swizzle.

"Perfect. After racing class, it's going to happen. Gloyd's gonna get it." Swizzle says, smirking.

* * *

After breakfast, everyone grabs their backpacks and races off to kart design class. Crumbelina puts the whoopee cushion in Gloyd's chair, then quickly runs to her seat. Everyone starts to snicker as Gloyd comes into the room.

Gloyd comes in and sits in his chair, and the whoopee cushion makes a fart noise, causing EVERYONE in the room to laugh hysterically.

"Very funny..." Gloyd grumbles, taking the cushion and stuffing it in his backpack.

* * *

After kart design class, Gloyd walks to his locker, and tries to open it. He struggles for a good few minutes, then he finally gets it open, and whipped cream comes spilling out of it, all over him.

"Fudge...I'm a mess..." Gloyd says, walking off, the whipped cream sloshing around in his shoes as he walks to the bathroom to clean himself up.

"If I didn't know any better, I think everyone's trying to punish me for what I did to Swizzle on his birthday. Well, it's sure working." Gloyd says, dumping the fluffy white confection out of his shoes. "Okay, I'm good now. I better get to the cafeteria before lunch ends." he says, running off.

* * *

In the cafeteria, everyone is having their lunch. Butterscotch, Rancis, Swizzle, Amos, and Marsha are grouped at a table, looking at the cupcake Butterscotch did. It was chocolate with vanilla-scented lotion for frosting, and had a single candle in it.

Rancis sees him coming. "Here he comes!" he says when he sees Gloyd approaching with his lunch, which is a bowl of mellowcreme pumpkins and candy corn-flavored milk.

Swizzle lights the candle as Gloyd sits down and starts eating. He puts the cupcake on Gloyd's tray.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they all shout.

"Um, thanks..." Gloyd says, looking at the cupcake.

"Make a wish..." Amos tells him, giggling.

"Okay, then!" Gloyd says, blowing out the candle, then he bites into the cupcake. He continues to eat it, then he feels a funny taste in his mouth.

"OH, YUCK!" Gloyd spits the cupcake onto the table. "Vanilla-scented lotion!" he downs his whole bottle of milk, and runs off to get some candy corn pudding to get the taste of vanilla lotion out of his mouth.

Everyone laughs as they watch him. They all couldn't wait for the next phase of Gloyd's birthday torture.

* * *

After racing class, the students gather on the playground for Gloyd's birthday paddling. They all take out cameras and prepare for Gloyd's arrival.

"This is going to be good..." Ron says, giggling.

Gloyd arrives, wondering why everyone was assembled around the orange candy cane tree.

Swizzle stands on top of a bench. "Ladies and gentlemen, the time has come for Gloyd Orangeboar to get his ass beaten by yours truly." Gloyd walks over to the bench. "Bend over and drop your pants, Orangeboar." Swizzle tells him. Gloyd bends over and pulls his pants down.

Swizzle takes the paddle from Ron and begins beating Gloyd's butt in a hard way. Everyone laughs and some girls giggle like maniacs, knowing Gloyd's getting it.

Gloyd stands up, rubbing his butt and crying. "That REALLY hurt..." he says, walking away.

Everyone laughs, knowing the biggest parts of his torture would be at and after his party.

* * *

That night, everyone puts on their costumes and goes to Gloyd's birthday party in the gym. He told the school to combine his birthday and the Halloween dance together, and they agreed. Orange & black streamers hang everywhere, orange and black balloons are in several places around the gym, long tables hold spooky goodies and snacks, along with big bowls of "witch's brew" (lime sherbet and Sprite with dry ice), and Halloween decorations are everywhere. "Monster Mash" is playing in the background, and several kids are dancing. The birthday boy is sitting alone at a table.

"Greetings, Officer Gloyd." Adorabeezle tells him, smiling.

"Oh, hey, Beezle. Cool costume!" Gloyd says to her.

"Thanks. Your costume is really cool, too." Adorabeezle says to him.

"Well, thank you, Beezle." Gloyd says to her. "Want to get some of that green stuff?"

"Sure!" she replies, and they both go get some drinks.

* * *

Later, everyone goes to the center of the dance floor, anxiously waiting to see what happens to Gloyd next.

Rancis brings out the cake and lights the candles, then brings it out as everyone begins singing.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Gloyd...Happy Birthday to you!" everyone sings as Rancis puts the cake on a table.

"Make a wish, Gloyd..." Swizzle says, standing behind Gloyd.

The Halloween-themed boy turns toward the cake and makes a wish, then he blows out the candles.

"What is this picture?" Gloyd asks Rancis.

"THUMB-SUCKER!" everyone shouts at him as he looks at the picture. Gloyd's eyes widen.

"Want to take a closer look?" Swizzle asks, grinning evilly. He pushes Gloyd's head into the cake. Frosting, icing, mellowcreme pumpkins, the part of the picture where Gloyd's thumb is in his mouth, and candy corn cake is stuck to his hair, forehead, face, and shirt. Everyone is laughing hysterically, and Amos and Jerry are laughing until they cry.

He immediately starts crying, and then he runs into the bathroom to clean himself up.

As Herschel cuts the cake, he can't help but think about the big prank that will take place after the party.

* * *

After the party, after everyone is in their dorms, changing out of their costumes and into their pajamas, Gloyd steps into the shower to wash the cake out of his hair.

He doesn't hear his dorm room door come open.

A guy dressed in a really scary outfit and a mask comes in, carrying a chainsaw and has a hook for a hand. (It's Swizzle dressed like a psycho killer)

He walks into Gloyd's bathroom, and stands in front of the shower curtain.

"Gloyd Orangeboar..." the voice says. "Come out now..."

Gloyd opens his eyes. "Wh-who's there?"

"You are going to die tonight..." the voice says again.

He opens the shower curtain, and runs out of the shower, screaming, "I DON'T WANNA DIE!" as he runs through the halls of the dormitory.

"Gloyd, come back here..." the voice says, as a hand turns on the chainsaw. Gloyd slips on the rug and falls to the floor.

"You are going to die now..." the voice says, and Gloyd is crying and trembling in a corner, begging for mercy. "DON'T KILL ME!" he cries.

Swizzle pulls off the mask, saying, "Gotcha, Gloyd!"

"What the fudge, dude? You put me through heck. You scared the crap out of me!" Gloyd says, staring at him.

"You should have seen the look on your face..." Swizzle says, giggling maniacally.

Gloyd just looks at him. "Dude, never do that to me again."

"Okay, I won't." Swizzle tells him.

* * *

(So, Gloyd got his just desserts. He deserved everything that happened here. Next chapter: the annual fall festival, and things get hot & heavy for one of our couples.)


	17. Chapter 16- The Day Swizzle Let It Rip

Hello fellow readers! Leigh Lemondrop here! In this chapter, the Sugar Rush Racing Academy Fall Festival is announced! And two couples make their fluff known to the world. Keep calm and read on!

* * *

A week after Halloween, the annual fall festival was announced.

"Did they say fall festival?" Cocoa asked Marsha.

"Yeah, they said that." Marsha says, twirling a strand of her hair.

"All right!" Cocoa says, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Students, this fall festival is going to be fun. Events and rides will be posted on the bulletin board in the main hall. As far as other announcements go, due to the cold temperatures being forecasted this week, racing class will be cancelled after lunch starting tomorrow, and whatever class is scheduled for each day after racing class for the rest of the week will take its place. "Sugar Rush Has Talent" is looking for its next rising star. Talent scouts will be here during the fall festival to look for some talented kids to put on their show. We hope you will be one of them! Last but not least, our field trip to Sugar Rush Speedway will be in no less than 2 weeks. You will go there and see an actual race to learn about what it means to be a Sugar Rush racer. Have a sweet day!" Headmistress Lemondrop announces.

"All right, class, settle down." Miss Marsh says as she picks up her copy of the kart design textbook. "Now, who can tell me what the four steps are to making a kart?" she asks as she opens her book.

Swizzle raises his hand.

"All right, Swizzle, take this chalk and write the four steps to making a kart." Miss Marsh says as he comes up to the board.

Swizzle writes:

* * *

_1. Choose your design. Kart design reflects your true racing personality._

_2. Mix the batter if you're making your kart with homemade cake or pie. If your kart is made from other sweets, make sure you choose what candies and sweets best represent you._

_3. Bake your kart at just the right temperature. It's important that your kart is made right. Make sure you glaze your kart if you make it out of candy!_

_4. Decorate your kart any way you see fit. Don't forget the wheels! Wheels are the key to making your kart go. Once your kart is decorated, you are ready to race! Just remember to practice!_

* * *

"Very good, Swizzle." Miss Marsh tells him.

"Yes! I did good for once!" Swizzle says, jumping up and down. Then, the chalk slips from his grasp.

"Uh-oh..." Swizzle says, bending down to pick it up.

Just then, a loud ripping sound is heard behind him.

"SWIZZLE MALARKEY RIPPED HIS PANTS...AGAIN!" Gloyd shouts from the back of the room.

Everyone is laughing hysterically, everyone except for Minty.

"Class, that's not funny. Take notes on what was just written on the board." Miss Marsh tells the students. The students get to work, but can't help holding in their laughter.

* * *

The bell rings to end kart design class, and the students gather their things and file out of the room. Swizzle was the last one out of the room, his face blushing a bright red. He ran to the gym and hid in the boys' locker room.

The other students ran into the gym and assembled on the floor mats for their gymnastics lesson.

"Greetings, students. Today we will focus on the uneven bars. Strength and agility are key stats on this part of gymnastics. First, I will take attendance, then we will start our time on the uneven bars." Coach Goodbar says. "Amos Cookiechip." he reads the first name on the list.

"Here." Amos says, raising his hand.

"Jerry Berry."

"Present." Jerry says, fiddling with the strings on his black and blue striped sweatshirt.

"Kristin Jellybean."

"Here!" she says cheerfully.

"Marsha S'moreable."

"Here." she says, smiling.

"Swizzle Malarkey."

"He's too embarrassed to be out here, Coach." Gloyd tells him.

"And why is that?" Coach Goodbar asks him.

"He ripped his pants in kart design class!" Gloyd replies, and everyone laughs again.

"Does that mean we can call him Pants-Ripper, like we did in third grade?" Candlehead asks Gloyd.

"We sure can." Gloyd tells her.

"Yay!" Candlehead says, giggling.

Swizzle comes out of the boys' locker room. "I'm here, Coach." he says.

"Look, everybody! It's Swizzle "Pants-Ripper" Malarkey!" Taffyta says, still laughing.

The other students are still laughing, Amos laughing so hard that he nearly wet himself.

"SHUT UP!" Swizzle shouts as he's near tears.

"All right, students, that's enough. Swizzle, why don't you go sit in the bleachers and watch our gymnastics class?" he tells Swizzle, who's sniffling. Swizzle nods and walks over to the bleachers.

"Why is Pants-Ripper so upset?" Crumbelina asks Coach Goodbar, still giggling.

"Now, you all stop that right now. You guys are going to run laps today if you keep this up." Coach Goodbar tells the students. They immediately stop laughing.

"Now, let's get started." Coach Goodbar tells the students. They start their uneven bars lesson, while Swizzle looks on, crying.

* * *

After gym class, Swizzle walks out first, and goes to the cafeteria. He gets his normal lunch, a marshmallow burger with rainbow swirled icing & candy condiments, gummy fries, a frosted sugar cookie, and a bottle of skim milk. He takes his tray and sits at a table by himself.

Jerry and Amos sit next to him.

"So, Pants-Ripper, rip any good pants lately?" Amos asks him.

"Of course he did. He can't help it. It's in his code." Jerry replies.

Everyone in the cafeteria laughs as Swizzle cringes in anger and takes his tray to another table so he could eat his lunch.

* * *

During racing class, everyone is on the track in their karts.

"Make sure not to rip your kart, Pants-Ripper." Taffyta tells him.

Swizzle tightens his fists on the steering wheel of his kart.

The race begins.

"Hey, Pants-Ripper, catch this!" Jubileena says.

She throws a cherry bomb out of her kart, but misses.

Swizzle gets in first place and is almost at the finish line, when Taffyta rams into him, sending him off the track.

"See ya, Pants-Ripper." Taffyta says to him as she speeds off.

Swizzle hits his knees in defeat as the other racers pass him. He gets up after the race ends, and walks to the racetrack gate.

He leaves the racetrack and goes to the playground. He sits on top of the jungle gym, and sighs deeply as he hears the others cheering happily on the track.

* * *

On the playground, all the students wanted to do was tease Swizzle about ripping his pants.

"Look, it's Swizzle "Pants-Ripper" Malarkey on the jungle gym! I wonder if he's going to rip it..." Ron says with a giggle.

Everyone gathers around the jungle gym to look at Swizzle.

"Hey, Pants-Ripper, you want to rip MY pants next?" Barry asks him. Swizzle's eyebrows furrow in anger and he climbs down as Adorabeezle spots the rip in his pants.

"Swizzle "Pants-Ripper" Malarkey, oh, so snarky! He wrote about karts, and revealed some big red hearts! He was sad and blue, and his heart was so broke, it had to be patched up with GLUE!" Adorabeezle sang, and everyone but Minty laughed as Swizzle walked away, ashamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jerry and Bubblina were under a pink candy cane tree, holding each other.

"Do you think we're ready for this?" Bubblina asks him.

"I know we are." Jerry says, scooping her up and kissing her on the mouth.

They continue to kiss and Jerry touches her lovingly.

"I think we're hitting second base!" Jerry thinks to himself as they continue to kiss.

* * *

After being on the playground, Cocoa and Barry are standing on the steps of Cocoa's dormitory.

"Cocoa, I love you. I always have." Barry says to her. "Would you like to be my date to the Fall Festival in a couple of weeks?"

"I'd love to be your date to the Fall Festival, Barry!" Cocoa says to him, kissing his cheek.

"Great!" Barry says, kissing her back. "I'll see you tomorrow?" he asks as he walks toward his dorm.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Cocoa tells him as she starts walking into her dorm.

* * *

In Gumball Grove, Swizzle is trying to shake off the events of the day as he steps into the shower. He turns on the milk bath function and starts to bathe himself with his blueberry scented soap.

"It's the third grade all over again..." he says, sniffling. "I ripped my pants then. Why did I do it again? All the teasing, the jokes, the insults...they're back..." he continues, his eyes glazed with tears as he starts washing his hair with his Unicorn Pop-scented shampoo & conditioner.

Soon, he gets out of the shower, dries off, and gets into a pair of navy blue pajamas with the letters "S.M." (for his name) monogrammed on the pajama top. He climbs into his bed and covers himself with his blue & green swirl pop patterned comforter. His head hits the pillow and the tears start flowing again.

"Maybe things will be better tomorrow..." he thinks to himself as he turns off his light and turns on his "Sugary Sleep Sounds" CD. He then cries himself to sleep.

* * *

(Wow, poor Swizzle. But, Barry has a date for the Fall Festival, and Gummy Bubble fluff is relevant here.)

Next Chapter: Will the students ever stop teasing Swizzle? And preparations for the Fall Festival begin! Don't miss it!


	18. Chapter 17- Fall Fest Prep

Leigh Lemondrop here! In this chapter, there's excitement building as the Fall Festival approaches! So, as I always say, keep calm and read on!

* * *

The week before the fall festival, Swizzle, Gloyd, and Rancis are in Gloyd's dorm room, sitting in a circle on his pumpkin rug.

"I have an idea for what we should do for the talent portion of the festival." Swizzle says, nibbling on a blue frosted sugar cookie.

"What?" Gloyd asks.

"Well, my mom sent me some Beach Boys CD's as a birthday present. I thought it would be fun to do "Barbara Ann" as a trio. I listened to it myself, and I think we could pull it off." Swizzle says, licking the frosting from his fingers.

"Dude, that is a fantastic idea!" Gloyd says excitedly.

"I already signed us up." Swizzle says.

"Good. Oh, and we're sorry about starting the 'Pants-Ripper' thing again." Gloyd says, blushing.

"I forgive you, Pumpkinhead." Swizzle says, smiling. "I'm over that."

"Glad to hear it." Gloyd tells him. "Now, we better get practicing. The festival's next week."

"Okay!" Swizzle and Rancis say as Swizzle puts in the CD and the boys begin practicing their act.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the main hall, Ron, Amos, and Jerry are looking at the rides and events that are going to be at the Fall Festival.

"They're going to have the Candy Scrambler, the candy stand that blends candy! I'm willing to try blended candy." Jerry tells the guys.

"Wow! They're going to have a real NASCAR racer coming to the festival! Reese Nougatson. I've seen ALL his races! He's an awesome racer!" Amos jumps and down excitedly.

"Guys, they're going to have a Tunnel of Love!" Ron tells the two of them. "We're taking our girls on this. It's a romantic ride. My mom and dad have been on it before."

"Wow..." Amos and Jerry say at the same time.

"Well, we're going to be late for racing history class if we don't leave now." Ron tells the guys as he picks up his backpack.

"Let's go." Amos replies as him and Jerry grab their backpacks.

The three of them walk to class, still talking about the fall festival.

* * *

In racing history class, Mrs. Cotton is starting the lesson as the students pay close attention.

"Carmella Di Caramello was the first female racer in Sugar Rush. She modeled herself after cheesecake and tiramisu, much like Crumbelina." Crumbelina smiles at the fact that her great grandmother was modeled after fine desserts much like herself.

"Her kart was really fast. Can anyone tell me the name of it?" Mrs. Cotton asks the class.

Marshtina raises her hand.

"Marshtina?" Mrs. Cotton says.

"The Cannoli Crusher?" Marshtina asks.

"Very good." Mrs. Cotton replies. "The Cannoli Crusher was modeled from chocolate cheesecake, and had cookie wheels. Carmella was always a racer who never played dirty. When she had spare time between races, she enjoyed the finer things in life, such as swimming in her private pink lemonade pool or just enjoying the view from the balcony of her fine candy mansion while candy servants waited on her hand and foot." Mrs. Cotton reads from her book.

The students become interested, and they pay closer attention.

But soon, the bell rings for lunch. Mrs. Cotton closes her book.

"All right, class dismissed. Remember, no racing class after lunch. Go straight to your geography class once lunch is over." Mrs. Cotton tells the students as they file out of the room.

* * *

In the cafeteria, the students were getting their lunches. Herschel, Sticky, Amos, Jerry, Ron, and Crumbelina are all grouped at a table, talking more about the fall festival.

"So, Hershey, is it true that your dad's really coming to the fall festival?" Sticky asks him as she takes a bite of her mint flavored ice cream.

"Yeah, Wipp, it's all true. The school arranged for me father to make an appearance. So they decided the fall festival would be the one event he appears at this year." Herschel replies, eating a slice of Oreo cheesecake.

The other students at the table are star-stricken by the thought of Herschel's dad making an appearance at the fall festival.

"Your dad is an amazing racer." Amos tells him. "Did I tell you I watched all of his races?"

"No, you never told me that! That's cool! You must be one of my father's biggest fans." Herschel tells him.

Amos nods eagerly.

"So, what are your dad's racing stats?" Jerry asks him, eating his blackberry gelatin.

"Well, if you want to know, he is a 4 time NASCAR champ, winner of 2 Daytona 500s and 3 Brickyard 400s. He was and still is the best NASCAR racer around." Herschel tells Jerry.

Jerry's mouth hangs open. "Wow..."

Swizzle walks over to their table, holding a lunch tray.

"Can I join you guys?" he asks them.

"Sure!" Ron says, patting the seat next to him. Swizzle comes over and sits next to Ron.

"So, I heard your dad's going to be at the Fall Festival next week." Swizzle tells Herschel as he takes a sip of his skim milk.

"Yeah, you heard right, Swizz. Oh, and my dad really wants to meet you. I e-mailed him the other day, since I said I would keep in touch while I'm in racing school." Herschel replies. "I told him all about you winning first place in the school talent show and your little pants-ripping problem that you got pretty upset over. Then I told him that you were a fan of his. He e-mailed me back before breakfast this morning, and he said that he wants to meet you personally. He wants to meet Minty, too." Herschel tells him as he drinks his cookies & cream milk.

"Wow! Really?" Swizzle screams excitedly. "THE great Reese Nougatson wants to meet ME personally? Wow!" he bounces up and down in his seat, squealing like a young schoolboy.

"Easy, swirl boy, you'll get to see him." Herschel tells him, grabbing Swizzle's jacket sleeve. "He looks forward to meeting you." Herschel smiles at him. "And Wipp helped me arrange this." he says, pointing to Sticky.

"Awesome!" Swizzle says, jumping up and down.

The bell rings to end lunch, and all the students file out of the cafeteria and go to geography class. Swizzle can't stop smiling as he walks alongside Minty.

* * *

That night in Gumball Grove, all the guys are gathered in Swizzle's dorm room as they're all getting ready for bed.

"Dude, you...are...so...LUCKY!" Gloyd yells at him. "You're getting to meet Reese Nougatson personally!"

"Yeah, I know." Swizzle replies, grinning as he puts on his blue and green tye-dye pajamas with pictures of swirl pops all over them.

"That's so cool!" Barry tells Swizzle.

"Yeah! Swizz, you are the luckiest guy in our dorm to get an honor like this!" Rancis tells him.

"Don't I know it!" Swizzle says as he climbs on top of his bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Cotton Candy Crossing, Cocoa is staring at a picture of Barry, smiling to herself.

"I can't believe I'm going to the Fall Festival with Barry Bubblestein! He's one of the coolest kids in the whole school! I can't believe he asked me!" she says, smiling.

She lays on her bed, smiling and sighing happily as she puts Barry's picture next to her in bed along with her stuffed bunny, Butterscotch.

"I can't wait..." she says as she falls asleep, cuddling her stuffed bunny and Barry's picture.

* * *

(Next chapter: The Fall Festival is here!)


	19. Chapter 18- The Fall Festival!

Leigh Lemondrop here! The fall festival is upon us! There's sure to be fun galore! So, read on!

* * *

The day of the Fall Festival, everyone woke up excited. Today was the big day, and it was going to be an all day party. No classes, just nothing but fun!

After breakfast, Barry set out to get Cocoa so they could go to the festival.

Cocoa was waiting outside her dorm, wearing a strawberry red sweater with pink hearts all over it, brown jeans, white socks with chocolate covered strawberries, and her sparkly red high tops. This outfit wasn't her normal one, as she picked this for the festival, and she also wanted to look nice for Barry.

Barry walks up to her and says, "Wow! You look great!"

"Thanks, you look good, too." Cocoa replies, looking at Barry's all-blue outfit.

"Shall we go, cupcake?" Barry asks her, taking her hand.

"We shall." she replies, taking his hand as the two of them head to the festival.

* * *

The festival itself was awesome. There are rides, game booths, food stands, The Candy Scrambler (the scrambled candy stand), sponsor booths, a stage for entertainment, and a booth with Reese Nougatson, the famous NASCAR racer.

Barry and Cocoa walk through the entrance and get their tickets.

"So, what would you like to do first?" Barry asks her.

"Wow, look, Barry, there's a Ferris wheel! Let's go on it!" Cocoa shouts eagerly, grabbing his hand.

"Okay." Barry tells her, and they both run off.

* * *

As the festival progresses, more students come in, and the festival is now in full swing. Students explore the sponsor booths, they play games to win prizes, and some students are by the stage, where Kenny Chesney is performing while people cheer and dance along. And students are riding the rides as well.

At Reese Nougatson's booth, he's signing autographs and chatting with fans. Herschel walks up to his dad's booth with Sticky.

"Hey, son! Good to see you!" Reese tells him, scooping Herschel into a hug.

"Good to see you too, Dad." Herschel says, hugging him back. "You getting a lot of visitors?"

"I sure am. I've never seen fans get so excited to see me." Reese tells Herschel.

"Well, my friend is coming to see you. Just remember, he has long green hair and a Unicorn Pop beanie, like I told you." Herschel tells his dad.

"Okay, son, I'll remember." Reese says. "You two enjoy the festival, and I'll see you soon, son."

"All right, Dad. Come on, Wipp, let's go ride the Galaxy Gumballs ride again. It'll give you a pretty good rush. Swizz and Minty rode it first, and they say it's pretty fast." Herschel says, turning to Sticky.

"Okay, Hershey, let's go!" Sticky says, taking his hand. They go toward the Galaxy Gumballs ride.

* * *

Swizzle and Minty walk up to Reese Nougatson's booth. Swizzle is eating a blue and green swirl pop while cuddling a tye-dye gummy teddy bear he won at the ring toss, and Minty's wearing a green cotton candy scarf and cuddling a lime green gummy worm toy she won at the balloon-popping game.

"Greetings, you two! You must be Swizzle and Minty. My son's told me so much about you guys." Reese says, holding out his hand. "Name's Reese Nougatson."

Swizzle starts squealing. "You're THE Reese Nougatson! The guy who's won so many races throughout the years! I am a huge fan!" Swizzle says as he jumps and down, shaking Reese's hand.

Reese laughs. "Always good to see a fan. Well, I have a few things for you guys." he says, pulling out a blue bag full of stuff. "I autographed a poster for each of you, and you two now have season passes for all my races. You're also getting t-shirts with my racing sponsors, postcards, and of course, not to mention you two are also getting autographed copies of my biography." Reese tells them. Swizzle's grinning from ear to ear.

"Wow! Thank you! You've made me the happiest guy ever!" Swizzle says, smiling. "Once again, Mr. Nougatson, I can't believe I got to meet you!"

"Well, like I said, it's always a pleasure to meet a fan." Reese says, smiling at them. "You two enjoy the festival."

"We will! Thanks again!" Swizzle says, clutching the bag tightly as him and Minty walk away.

* * *

At the Tunnel of Love, Amos and Marsha board a boat and start going through the tunnel.

"I love you, my little marshmallow." Amos tells Marsha as he looks deeper into her eyes.

"I love you, too, sugar cookie." Marsha says, kissing him.

In the boat behind them, Ron and Crumbelina are admiring the atmosphere and cuddling each other.

Jerry and Bubblina are sitting in a boat, laughing and flirting with each other.

"So, Bubbles, did it hurt?" Jerry asks her.

"Did what hurt?" Bubblina asks him.

"When you fell from heaven." Jerry replies.

"Oh, Jerry...do go on." Bubblina says, giggling.

The three couples enjoy the ride, having fun as they go through the tunnel.

* * *

Soon, the "Sugar Rush Has Talent" talent scouts are in front of the stage, and the talent portion of the festival begins.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Sugar Rush Racing Academy's first annual Fall Festival!" Headmistress Lemondrop tells the crowd. "Are you all having fun?"

The crowd goes wild.

"That's what I like to hear!" the headmistress says, smiling. "Now, 'Sugar Rush Has Talent' is here, looking for their next rising star or stars, for that matter. So, introducing the first act of the evening, Peanut Butter Pumpkin Swirl, also known as the trio of Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle!" Headmistress Lemondrop says as the boys take the stage.

The song begins, and the boys do the best performance they've ever done. The crowd goes crazy as Swizzle does all the solo parts, and even crazier when Gloyd & Rancis do some cool dance moves.

After the song, the three boys take a bow as the crowd gives them a standing ovation. Other acts follow, such as Butterscotch overcoming her fear of singing in front of people as she sings the Sugar Rush theme song and Herschel pulling off a triple jump with Sticky's help.

After all the acts, Headmistress Lemondrop comes up on stage with an envelope, a trophy, and a certificate. "Well, we had so much people perform tonight, but only one group or individual can go on 'Sugar Rush Has Talent'! The winner is...Peanut Butter Pumpkin Swirl!" Headmistress Lemondrop says, smiling.

"ALL RIGHT!" Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle high-five each other as they take their trophy and raise it high for the Sugar Rush Times photographer.

* * *

Jerry and Amos are at the Candy Scrambler, watching the worker mix chocolate chip cookies and berry-flavored gummy candies together to make a new kind of candy.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Jerry says, taking the two bags of mixed candy and handing one to Amos.

"Yeah, that was cool!" Amos said. "Now, come on, Jerry, I want to see Reese Nougatson!" he says, dragging Jerry to the booth.

"Well, hello there, what are your names?" Reese asks the two boys.

"That's Jerry Berry, and I'm Amos Cookiechip! I'm your biggest fan! I watch all your races, and I have a poster for you to sign!" Amos says, holding out a poster of Reese holding up a trophy from the last Daytona 500.

"Well, Amos, I would be honored to autograph this for you!" Reese says, writing 'To Amos Cookiechip, from Reese Nougatson. Remember to always look on the bright side!' (Swizzle and Minty's posters say the same exact thing, only Reese put their names on theirs)

"Wow! Thanks! It was a pleasure meeting you!" Amos says, shaking his hand.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Amos." Reese says, smiling as the two of them leave.

* * *

After the festival ends, Barry and Cocoa walk to the dorms, smiling and holding hands.

"Thanks for a great time, Barry. I'd love to do this again sometime." Cocoa says, holding the stuffed chocolate bunny that Barry won for her at the baseball throw.

"I'm glad you had a good time, Cocoa. Would you like to get some shakes with me tomorrow? Swizzle and Minty are going, too." Barry tells her.

"I would love to!" Cocoa replies as she walks toward her dorm.

"Good, see you tomorrow!" Barry says, kissing her cheek.

The two of them go their separate ways, smiling as they think, "I think I'm in love."

* * *

(Wow, so much happened today! But in the next chapter, a milkshake date and a lazy day at the Academy.)

(And, do you think Swizzle, Rancis, and Gloyd will let the fame go to their heads? Comment in the reviews!)


	20. Chapter 19- A Lazy Day and Celebrating!

Leigh Lemondrop here! Today is just a lazy day at the Academy, but things are happening, don't you worry! There's a milkshake date and a guys-only get together going on. Keep calm and read on!

* * *

The day after the fall festival, Swizzle is still sleeping in his bed. He's comfortably wrapped in his blue-and-green swirl pop patterned comforter, having a pretty good dream.

* * *

(Swizzle's dream)

_*in a packed stadium, Swizzle is on a stage, holding a microphone and singing*_

_*girls scream his name*_

_*he winks at all the fans*_

_Fan #1: He just winked at me!_

_Fan #2: Puh-lease! It's obvious he just winked at ME!_

_*the two girls start fighting, and security is breaking them apart as they do*_

_Swizzle: Ladies, please! The Swizz loves all his fans!_

_Female security guards and fans: We love you, Swizzle!_

_Swizzle: This next song goes out to all my fans! *throws off his bright blue jacket and tosses it into the crowd*_

_*the fans grab at it, and start tearing pieces off of it*_

_Swizzle: "I'm a spicy piece of sugar, you know it's true...girl, you know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you..."_

_*the fans go crazy*_

* * *

Swizzle sits up in bed, smiling. "Wow! What a dream! Well, I better get ready for the day." he says as he climbs out of bed.

* * *

At breakfast, all the guys except Swizzle are sitting around a table. Gloyd's having mellowcreme pumpkins, Rancis is eating peanut butter cup pancakes, Ron's eating a cinnamon bun, Barry's eating Trix cereal, Jerry is having blackberry waffles with blackberry syrup & topped off with blueberry-flavored gummy candy, Amos is eating Cookie Crisp cereal, and Herschel is having mini Oreos and chocolate milk.

Swizzle comes in and gets a plate of blueberry pancakes and skim milk. He takes his tray to the table and sits next to Rancis.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Ron asks, taking a big bite of his cinnamon bun.

"Well, me and Swizzle are going out for milkshakes with Minty and Cocoa today." Barry says, taking a bite of his cereal.

Herschel pops two of the mini Oreos into his mouth. "Well, after you two do that, we're going to have a celebration, just us guys." he says, chewing the cookies.

"Wow! Really?" Amos asks him.

"Yeah, you know, to celebrate the fact that Swizzle, Gloyd, and Rancis are going to be on 'Sugar Rush Has Talent'!" Herschel says, smiling.

"That's a great idea!" Gloyd says, chewing a really sugary mellowcreme pumpkin that happened to be in his bowl.

"Okay, I'm going to buy the drinks, you guys get some snacks prepared." Herschel tells the guys.

"All right, sounds like a plan." Swizzle says. "Well, I better get ready for that date."

"Okay, see you later." Rancis tells Swizzle.

* * *

In his room, Swizzle takes off his jacket and switches his shirt. He puts on his Reese Nougatson shirt, then puts his jacket back on. As he brushes his long green hair, he can't help but think about how famous he'll be once they go on the show.

"Wow...I can't believe I'm going to be on TV! Everyone's going to watch me rock out with Gloyd and Rancis!" he smiles to himself.

He picks the hairbrush up, and sings into it like a microphone. Rancis walks in.

"Wow...I thought I was full of myself, but I'm looking at somebody who really wants to be full of fame." Rancis says, snickering.

"Oh!" Swizzle jumps back in surprise and puts the hairbrush down. "Hey, Rancis! What brings you here?"

"Well, shouldn't we think about what song we're doing for the show? I mean, it has to be good." Rancis tells him.

"Well, this song I heard on the radio sounded pretty good, you know..."Sharp Dressed Man" by ZZ Top. It fits us pretty good, and it's easy to sing." Swizzle tells Rancis as he puts on his shoes.

"Wow! I heard it as well. I think that's a great idea, Swizz!" Rancis says, smiling. "We'll try practicing it later. You have to go on your date."

"Fudge, you're right! I better go!" Swizzle says as he waves good-bye to Rancis and dashes out the door.

* * *

At the soda shoppe, Minty, Cocoa, and Barry are all ordering their shakes when Swizzle runs in.

They all place their orders: Minty gets a candy apple milkshake, Cocoa gets a chocolate-strawberry milkshake, Barry gets a bubblegum-flavored shake, and Swizzle gets the new flavor (Unicorn Pop milkshake).

The four of them are sipping their shakes and talking.

"Did you see this morning's copy of The Sugar Rush Times?" Barry asks Minty.

"Yeah, I did! Swizzle, Gloyd, and Rancis made the front page!" Minty shouts excitedly, nearly spilling her shake.

Swizzle takes a swallow from his shake, then replies, "I'm the star, you know. I AM a great singer!"

"WE KNOW!" Barry, Minty, and Cocoa shout at the same time.

They finish their shakes, then Minty gets up and grabs her jacket. She then asks for a candy apple shake to go.

"Mints, where are you going?" Swizzle asks her.

"I'm going back to the school. I can't believe you want to brag on yourself the entire time you're here! I agreed to this date because I thought we could hang out with Barry and Cocoa. But, apparently, you want to talk about nothing but the stupid show! Well, I'll tell you right now. YOU BETTER PUT A LID ON YOUR BRAGGING!" Minty says, taking her shake and leaving.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the store, Herschel was running around, picking up party supplies.

"All right, let's see, plates, cups, napkins, streamers, balloons, 'Congratulations' banner, forks, spoons, plastic serving dishes, drinks...OH, SWEET MOTHER OF SUGAR-FREE MALTED MILK BALLS! I forgot the drinks!" Herschel yells as he runs into the drink aisle, grabbing some cream sodas. As he goes through the alcohol aisle on the way to the check-out counter, he spots some drinks that pique his interest.

"Black Cherry Lemonade. That sounds good." he says, putting a couple of six-packs into the cart.

As he pays for the party supplies, he realizes something. He didn't read the label on the package. It says "Black Cherry HARD Lemonade", meaning it has alcohol in it.

"Maybe nobody will drink it." Herschel says to himself as he loads the bags into his kart.

* * *

Later, in Herschel's dorm room, he decorates the place and sets up tables and the drinks, hiding the black cherry lemonade.

The guys arrive with their snacks, and the party begins.

"All right, I'd like to propose a toast!" Amos says as he raises a glass of cream soda. "A toast...to Peanut Butter Pumpkin Swirl!"

"Hear, hear!" Jerry says as everyone cheers and takes a sip of their drinks.

"Hey, Herschel, what are those drinks?" Swizzle asks him, pulling out a six-pack of the black cherry lemonade.

"Oh, just some drinks I found in the store. But, you shouldn't drink them!" Herschel shouts at him, taking the drinks and putting them on the table.

"Oh, come on, they can't be that bad!" Swizzle says, taking one. He opens it, and takes a sip. "Oh, man, that tastes awesome!" He starts stripping off his jacket and he takes another sip, and drinks until the bottle's empty. "Oh, baby...baby, yes, I'd like that..." Swizzle starts speaking gibberish as he takes his shirt off.

Gloyd takes a bottle and chugs it. "Oh, my stars! This is goooooood!" he says, jumping up and down on Herschel's bed, then he throws off his jacket, and begins singing "Ring Of Fire" by Johnny Cash in a drunken tone, dancing like a complete idiot.

Jerry and Rancis, of course, refused. But Amos, being the bad boy that he is, takes a bottle and drinks the whole thing. "YEE-HAW! Give me another!" Amos says, taking another bottle and drinking it. He starts looking in the mirror, and he says, "Who's that sexy beast? Oh, it's me! Hello, gorgeous!" he says, staring into the mirror, giggling hysterically.

Barry and Ron just look at each other. Ron asks Herschel, "What kind of drinks DID they just drink?"

"They just drank hard lemonade...lemonade infused with alcohol..." Herschel tells Ron.

"Dude, what were you thinking?" Barry asks him.

"I thought it was actual black cherry lemonade!" Herschel exclaimed.

"Well, they're going to be so hung over, it's not going to be pretty..." Barry says, shaking his head.

* * *

After the party that night, Herschel lays across his bed, thinking about what he did.

"WHY did I get alcohol? I knew they weren't old enough to drink that stuff yet!" Herschel starts to cry.

Sticky walks into the room.

"Hershey, why are you crying?" she asks him, stroking his hair.

"Wipp, I got three guys drunk because of a mistake I made." Herschel tells her, sniffling. "I have to make it right, somehow."

"Hershey, why don't you just try to get some sleep? We'll talk about this in the morning. This makes me concerned, you know, with Rancis, Swizzle, and Gloyd's big show in a couple of days." Sticky tells him as she pulls on a teal nightshirt.

"You're right, Wipp, let's just go to sleep. You and I will discuss it at breakfast tomorrow, like you said." Herschel tells her as the two of them fall asleep.

* * *

(Next chapter: The big show and some problem solving!)


	21. Chapter 20- Hangover Cure & Pure Talent

Leigh Lemondrop here! In this chapter, Herschel helps Amos, Gloyd, and Swizzle get help when they wake up hung over, and "Sugar Rush Has Talent" with Peanut Butter Pumpkin Swirl's big debut! So, as I always say, keep calm and read on! And this chapter is dedicated to Bubblina Gumdrop, a great friend and an awesome author. Bubbles, this is for you!

* * *

Herschel sits up in bed, and stretches. He climbs out of bed quietly so he doesn't wake Sticky up. He walks into the bathroom and washes his face, thinking about the day before.

"Why did I get those drinks? I made three guys drunk, two parts that make up Peanut Butter Pumpkin Swirl on top of that. If I don't fix them, they won't be in the show tonight." he says, splashing water on his face. Sticky hears him talking about it again, and she walks into the bathroom.

"Hershey, don't put yourself down about it. You said you were going to help them." Sticky says, putting her arms around his waist.

"You're right, Wipp. But how am I going to do that?" Herschel asks her.

"Well, you're going to give them these. My parents took these when they were hung over in high school." Sticky says, taking out some mixed fruit flavored Smarties.

"You sure these'll work, Wipp?" Herschel asks as he takes them from Sticky.

"I'm sure. These work for hangovers only. And they'll be better within minutes." Sticky replies, smiling.

"Okay, if you say so." Herschel says, kissing her as he puts on his boots.

* * *

Meanwhile, Swizzle, Gloyd, and Amos are waking up in Gloyd's dorm room. Amos sits up, holding his head in his hands.

"Ohhhhh, my head..." Amos says, groaning. "What happened yesterday?"

"I think we drank that black cherry stuff, and it made us drunk." Swizzle says, managing to pull on a pair of indigo-striped pants.

"Dude, my head totally hurts..." Gloyd tells Swizzle.

"I know. We're not mad at Herschel for the whole alcohol fiasco. And we're not going to act like we are." Swizzle says. "At least I'm not as hung over as you two are."

The two boys just stare at him blankly.

Herschel comes into the room.

"Hey, guys. How are you feeling?" he asks the boys.

Gloyd and Amos groan. Swizzle smiles.

"Oh, I think I was only drunk for a short time. Seems black cherry is one flavor I'm used to. But those two have killer headaches. I know they're hung over, but I'm not." Swizzle explains to Herschel.

"Oh, I see. I have something that'll fix those two right up." Herschel replies, pulling out the pack of mixed fruit Smarties. "Wipp says these cure hangovers. She says her parents took these when hangovers happened to them."

"Cool! Let's see if these really work." Swizzle tells Herschel, giving Gloyd one of the Smarties.

Gloyd takes it, and starts to sit up. "Dude, I feel great. I feel better and my head doesn't hurt anymore." he says, standing to his feet.

Herschel gives Amos one of the Smarties. He pops it into his mouth, and slowly gets up. "Wow! I don't feel all sick anymore. This is great!" Amos says, walking over to Herschel and hugging him. "I'm cured!"

"Glad to hear it." Herschel tells him. "I'm sorry about...you know...getting you guys drunk."

"It's all right." Gloyd tells him. "Hey, Swizz, you got our suits and electric guitars for the show tonight?"

"You know I do, Pumpkinhead." Swizzle says, smiling.

"Well, I'll go find Rancis, and we'll practice for the show." Gloyd tells Swizzle as he leaves the room.

"Okay!" Swizzle says. "And thanks for the help, Herschel. I know who to turn to for help when I need it."

"You're welcome, Swizzle. See you at the show tonight. You guys are going to do GREAT!" Herschel says, walking out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, as everyone is boarding the bus for the trip to the theater for the show, Vanellope, Minty, and Adorabeezle can't help but talk about their boyfriends' newfound fame.

"My Gloydie's been practicing for this show nonstop. He hasn't had time for me." Adorabeezle says, re-braiding her hair.

"You're telling me, Beezy. Flugs hasn't spent ANY time with me since he became famous." Vanellope replies.

Minty pipes up. "Swizz is getting a big head about the whole fame thing. I had to cut our milkshake date short yesterday because it was all he could talk about." she says, sipping an apple-flavored mineral water.

"Well, I hope once this show is over, they'll stop this bigheaded fame talk, and they'll have more time for us." Vanellope says.

* * *

At the theater, the students step off the bus and go inside to find seats for the show.

Swizzle, Rancis, and Gloyd are backstage, adjusting their ties and guitar straps.

"Dudes, this is going to be awesome!" Swizzle says, looking out from behind the curtains, and seeing the TV cameras.

"You said it!" Gloyd replies, smiling, and Rancis nods in agreement.

"Shhhhh, guys, the show is starting!" Rancis tells them.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to Sugar Rush Has Talent, the show that shows off talent like never before! And here's your host for Sugar Rush Has Talent, Terry Hot Tamale!"_ the announcer says.

The host comes on stage with a microphone.

"Thank you, thank you! Annnnnd welcome to Sugar Rush Has Talent, the show that _does _show off talent like never before!" Terry tells the audience. "We have an awesome show planned, so without further ado, I'd like to introduce the first act of the night. All the way from Sugar Rush Racing Academy: Rancis Fluggerbutter, Gloyd Orangeboar, and Swizzle Malarkey, better known as Peanut Butter Pumpkin Swirl!" he yells into the microphone as the crowd goes nuts.

The three guys come out, and girls start screaming their names.

_"Rancis! I LOVE YOU!"_ Vanellope yells out.

_"You ROCK, Gloyd!" _a candy corn person screams.

_"Swizzle's the greatest!"_ two Jolly Rancher fans scream loudly.

The three boys start their song, playing their guitars. The fans go crazy as they go through the entire song, cheering the loudest for Swizzle and Gloyd's singing and the guitar solos.

After the song ends, the crowd screams. Gloyd and Swizzle toss their racing jackets into the audience, and girls start ripping them apart for souvenirs.

"I'm going to keep this forever!" Butterscotch says as she clutches a piece of Swizzle's racing jacket.

"And I'm hanging this above my bed!" Cocoa says as she tucks the piece of Gloyd's jacket into her purse.

* * *

There was so much talent that night. From singing to dancing to cool stunts, nobody was bored. Finally, the final act ends, and Terry gets on stage with a trophy and certificate.

"Well, the talent here tonight sure was funky fresh, but ONE act blew the competition away, and the judges don't have any doubt that these rising stars are going to go far! That's right, the judges have spoken, and the winner of 'Sugar Rush Has Talent' is...PEANUT BUTTER PUMPKIN SWIRL!" Terry announces, and the crowd cheers wildly.

"Swizz, THAT'S US!" Gloyd shouts, dragging Rancis and Swizzle on stage.

"Congratulations, you three." Terry tells them. "Your act really showed your true talent. I congratulate you guys on this victory." he says as he hands them the trophy and certificate. The crowd cheers once again as the boys are doing a victory dance on stage.

* * *

On the walk back to the bus, the three of them act like important people.

"Rancis Fluggerbutter, music star, coming through!" Rancis says, tossing his hair back.

"Gloyd Orangeboar, superstar. Don't you forget it!" Gloyd says, flashing a perfect white-toothed smile.

"Swizzle Malarkey, the star of the show, but my fans call me Swizz." Swizzle says, clutching the trophy and strutting around like a peacock.

Minty, Vanellope, and Adorabeezle just roll their eyes.

* * *

(Next chapter: The girls cure the trio of the fame bug, and "The Swizz" tells a story about his family nobody's ever heard before. Don't miss it!)


	22. Chapter 21- The Cure & Swizzle's Story

Hey everyone! Leigh Lemondrop here! In this chapter: Swizzle, Rancis, and Gloyd won "Sugar Rush Has Talent", and the fame bug has bitten them, and the only cure is something you wouldn't expect. Plus, Swizzle tells a sad story about his life. You ready to see what happens? Keep calm and read on!

* * *

The next day, Rancis is checking himself out in the mirror as he gets ready for the start of the school day. As he combs his golden blonde hair, he says, "Who's this handsome, brilliant, cute, and smokin' hot guy in the mirror? Oh, it's me! Good morning, Rancis!" He smiles, combing his hair. He pulls on his brown jacket, grabs his backpack, and runs out the door to meet Swizzle and Gloyd.

Swizzle is reading a book called "Fame: What Is It Good For?", sitting under a blue candy cane tree with his blue & green swirl pop-patterned backpack next to him. Gloyd is practicing paparazzi poses and grinning broadly.

"Morning, guys!" Rancis says as he walks up to them.

"Morning, Rancy. How are you?" Gloyd asks as he still practices posing.

"I'm just fine, how are you?" Rancis replies.

"I'm good." Gloyd tells him as he stops practicing poses and grabs his pumpkin backpack. "Swizz, you coming? We have to eat breakfast before class, you know."

"Oh, coming!" Swizzle says, throwing the book into his backpack and grabbing it. He then gets up and runs to catch up with Gloyd and Rancis.

* * *

In the cafeteria, the three guys get in line and grab their breakfast. Mellowcreme pumpkins for Gloyd, Reese's Puffs for Rancis, and blueberry frosted Mini-Wheats for Swizzle. The three guys grab milk for their cereal, and go to their usual table.

Three girls comes into the cafeteria, and they come to their table and talk to them.

"Oh, Swizz, you're so hot..." Lucy says, stroking his jacket.

"Gloyd, you rock so hard!" Butterscotch says, smiling.

"You look handsome today, Rancis." Kristin tells him.

"Ladies, ladies, you'll get a piece of Peanut Butter Pumpkin Swirl later at recess." Swizzle tells them, smiling.

"Okay! See you later, boys." The three girls leave for class, sighing. Minty, Adorabeezle, Cocoa, and Vanellope look at the three boys.

"So, do we know what we're doing at lunchtime?" Minty asks the other girls.

Adorabeezle nods. "We're going to Taco Bell for lunch, just to knock the fame bug right out of our guys." She giggles with glee.

"Those guys need to learn that fame isn't all that's cracked up to be." Vanellope explains to them.

"Yeah!" Cocoa says.

"Excellent!" Minty shouts excitedly. "After geography class, it's going down!"

The four girls collect their backpacks and go to class.

* * *

When Gloyd, Rancis, and Swizzle enter geography class, all the girls except for Minty, Adorabeezle, Cocoa, and Vanellope, jump up from their seats and start asking the boys for their autographs and they take pictures with them.

"Yeesh, the way those girls are surrounding them, you'd think they'd be movie stars or something." Herschel tells Barry.

"You're telling me this? Swizzle was singing in his sleep last night. I could hear it all the way in my dorm room! I barely got any sleep last night." Barry replies, yawning.

Soon, class starts, and everyone is told to take their seats as the geography lesson begins.

* * *

After class, the guys are standing by their lockers, putting their books and backpacks inside them.

"Dude, those girls were all over us before class started this morning...Man, that was something." Gloyd says, putting his jacket on.

"Yeah..." Swizzle says, sighing.

"Dude, is something wrong?" Rancis asks him.

"My parents never wrote me. Even though my mom sent a package, it was just Beach Boys CD's. They totally promised they'd write me while I was here at the Academy. But...I guess racing overtakes their need to write letters to their own son. Ever since school started, I didn't even get one letter from them. I totally hate them now. Oh, and I'm over this fame thing, if you catch my drift." Swizzle says as the girls approach them.

"Hey, boys. Want to go to Taco Bell with us?" Minty asks them. "What's wrong with Swizz?"

"Oh, he says he's over this fame thing." Gloyd says. "He was telling us a story."

"I see." Minty replies as she twirls a strand of her short green hair. "So, you going to join us or not?"

"Sure, we'd love to!" Rancis says. "Come on, let's go!"

The kids leave the school and head for Taco Bell.

* * *

At Taco Bell, the seven kids order burritos and tacos, then sit at a table by the window.

As they eat, Adorabeezle decides to talk first.

"Okay, you guys don't realize that fame does things to people. So, look at some of these celebrity articles in my _Sugar Beat _magazine. They go through divorce or heartbreak or even drug overdose." Adorabeezle explains as the three boys look at the articles. Rancis makes a face at one of the pictures.

"Who is THAT?" he asks Adorabeezle, pointing to a picture of a half-naked woman in one of the magazines.

"Oh, her? That's Miley Cyrus. She was originally Hannah Montana. Now, she's making explicit videos and making a fool of herself. Nougetsia doesn't like her that much." Adorabeezle says, taking a bite of her burrito.

"We don't want to see anymore, Beezle! We'll stop being famous! We're cured!" Gloyd shouts, making a run for the bathroom to puke his guts out.

"Well, I'll be. Adorabeezle cured them." Vanellope, Cocoa, and Minty say, amazed.

After lunch, the kids head back to school. Gloyd's face is white with shock, Rancis is disgusted, and Swizzle is just sad and worried, deep in thought.

"I have to tell them my story." Swizzle thinks. "If I don't, it'll eat away at my code until it wears out."

* * *

After racing class, all the guys, Vanellope, Minty, and Adorabeezle are gathered near a blue candy cane tree, staring at Swizzle.

"Dude, is something wrong?" Rancis asks him. "You've been like this ever since geography class let out earlier."

"I think it's about time I told you my story." Swizzle tells the kids gathered around him.

He begins telling the story.

* * *

(Swizzle's Story)

I was born in a unicorn pop house. My parents claimed to call me the "cutest baby in Sugar Rush", and it was the truth. I was quite a looker.

But enough about that. Let me tell you my story.

As I grew up, my parents were ALWAYS racing. They never spent time with me. I had to spend several birthdays alone. One of the only times they ever paid attention to me, was my ninth birthday, but all they could get at the last minute was this cake called a pineapple upside-down cake. It tasted horrible! They would think that they would know what their son likes, but they didn't. Then, my tenth birthday came. This was the second time they ever paid attention to me. They went all out, throwing a party for me at Sugar Rush Speedway with cake, ice cream, and a good seat for the races. I had a blast! But, after that, my parents stopped spending time with me. They had to focus on their "Race For The Sugar Cup" after my tenth birthday.

They were always busy racing when I had to be homeschooled at the age of eleven. People I didn't know were coming in and out of my house and teaching me things like math, reading, geography, racing history, and other common school subjects. I took in the lectures and did the work, but I missed being in public school. So, at the age of twelve, my parents brought me here and told me I would learn to be a racer. They told me as they drove off, "We'll write you every day!", but they broke their promise. I didn't get a single letter from them. The only thing they sent me was a box full of vintage Beach Boys CD's, and I gratefully accepted them. But, after that one time, I didn't get anything else from them.

Now, I just worry about how I'm going to fare without my parents, if they're even going to watch me graduate at the end of the school year. But, knowing them, they probably won't. They'll just keep racing and forget about me.

* * *

"Wow..." Herschel says as Swizzle finishes his story. "I never knew your parents were like that. And it must have been rough being homeschooled, too."

"Yeah." Ron says. "It's sad to hear that you took care of yourself most of your childhood."

"Your parents never wrote you? Wow..." Amos said.

Swizzle immediately starts to cry. "They never loved me, except for the few times I told you about. They might not even come on graduation day. I'll be alone, but at least I'll have you guys."

Rancis puts an understanding arm around his friend. "It's going to be all right, Swizz." he says, petting his back.

"Yeah, we're here for you." Gloyd says, smiling.

Herschel walks over to the crying Unicorn Pop boy. "There, there, Swizzle, it'll be okay. If you ever need to talk about anything, you know where to find me." he says, putting a hand on his shoulder. Swizzle nods sadly, and begins to cry harder, tears stinging his eyes.

All the guys are gathered around Swizzle as recess ends.

* * *

(Well, the fame bug is out of the boys, thanks to Adorabeezle. And it seems Swizzle has the "Parents Neglected Me So Much" blues. But the next chapter, there will be attention-grabbing from a certain student, and will anything cure Swizzle?)


	23. Chapter 22- Attention & Flashbacks

Leigh Lemondrop here! In this chapter, you will see an attention-getting attempt from Honey to get Bubblina's attention and it goes horribly wrong, Swizzle's family flashbacks, and there's some planning going on for the sweetest Sweet 13 party to end all Sweet 13 parties. So, keep calm and read on!

* * *

The day after Swizzle told his story, he woke up, got out of bed, and stretched. He starts getting dressed for the day, talking to himself.

"At least I told them. That's the good thing. But, why do I still feel lonely?" Swizzle says as he pulls on a pair of blue socks. There's a knock on the door as he's brushing his hair.

"Come in." Swizzle says.

"Hey, sugar swirl. How're you feeling?" Minty says as she comes into the room.

"Oh, it's you, Mints. I guess I'm feeling better than I was. I may have felt better telling my story, but there's more that ya'll need to know." Swizzle tells her as he puts on his shoes.

"Maybe you and I should visit the headmistress after class today. She was a counselor in a nearby middle school, and she has a psychology degree. Trust me, I know she can help you." Minty replies, smiling.

"Okay, Mints. I guess we better get to breakfast now." Swizzle says to her, pulling on his bright blue jacket and grabbing his backpack. The two of them leave Swizzle's room and go to the cafeteria, hand in hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, Honey climbs out of her bee-themed bed, and gets dressed for the day.

"Maybe Bubblina wants to do something today. Luckily, all of the older kids have class today. The youngest ones get today off." Honey says as she brushes her hair and puts on her glasses. She then heads to Bubblina's dorm room, but she opens the door to find Bubblina and Jerry kissing on Bubblina's pink bubblegum-themed bed, Jerry with his jacket off.

"If this is a bad time...I'll just come back later." Honey tells Bubblina.

"Oh, no...no, it's a good time. What do you need, Honey?" Bubblina asks her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something, since all the older kids are the only ones taking classes today." Honey tells Bubblina as she's pulling on her pink jacket.

"Gee, I'd love to...but, I told Jerry we'd hang out today. He wants to talk to me about Amos' sweet 13 this weekend. It's supposed to be the BIGGEST party of the year!" Bubblina says, and Honey sighs.

"All right, you two have fun..." Honey says, walking out the door. She then gets a clever plan.

"What if I tried to get her attention? Then, she'll hang out with me." Honey thinks to herself. "Yeah, what a good idea!" She runs out the door, eager to execute her plan.

* * *

On the playground, the younger kids were playing on the jungle gym and slides. Honey, however, was on top of a candy cane tree, listening to Jerry and Bubblina talk about Amos' party at a nearby table.

"Wow! So it's going to be a glow-in-the-dark party?" Bubblina asks Jerry. "That's going to be SO cool!"

"You know it! Me, Ron, and Barry have been getting stuff together for Amos' birthday since Gloyd's party. Everything's going to glow. My uncle even offered to let us use some of his blacklights for the party, to really make the room glow!" Jerry explains to her.

"This party is going to be SO awesome!" Bubblina says, squealing with delight.

"Wow!" Honey says, trying to lean in so she can hear more. Suddenly, the branch Honey's sitting on disappears from under her.

"Double-stripes! I forgot those broke easily! BUBBLES! HELP ME!" Honey screams, falling from a long distance.

But Bubblina and Jerry keep talking about Amos' party.

Honey hits the ground, HARD. She screams out in pain and gets the attention of Herschel and the others, who just got out of racing class.

"Honey! Are you okay?" Minty asks her.

Honey doesn't respond. She just starts to cry.

Herschel picks her up. "Come on, young lass, best to get you to the infirmary where Nurse Caramel can look at ya." he says, cradling the injured girl in his arms.

Bubblina and Jerry turn to see a group of kids around Honey, who's being held by Herschel.

"Wonder what happened?" Bubblina asks Jerry.

"I don't know. But whatever happened, it looks pretty serious. We better follow them." Jerry replies, taking Bubblina's hand and they follow Herschel to the infirmary.

* * *

"Nurse Caramel! It's an emergency!" Herschel hands Honey to the nurse, who puts her on a marshmallow gurney and takes her to an examination room.

"Okay, Miss Potts, let's see what's wrong with you." Nurse Caramel says as she starts doing the basic exam and finds something wrong with her left leg. She takes Honey to the X-ray room so she could take pictures of Honey's leg. Nurse Caramel then lays Honey on a vanilla sugar wafer bed and covers her with a butterscotch yellow candy wrapper as she looks at the X-ray pictures.

"It seems your left leg is broken, Honey." Nurse Caramel tells her as she starts opening her eyes. "I'll go get a cast."

"Where's Bubbles?" Honey asks the nurse as she walks out.

Before the nurse could answer, Bubblina comes through the door, crying.

"Oh, Honey, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have ignored your cries for help. Are you okay?" Bubblina says, hugging her friend.

"I'm fine, Bubbles. I just have a broken leg. Nothing too serious." Honey says, smiling. "I guess I should be more careful when climbing candy cane trees..."

"Honey, I should have paid attention when you tried to climb the tree, but I guess me and Jerry were talking so much, we didn't notice." Bubblina says. "I'll make it up to you! I'll take care of you until you're better!" she says as Nurse Caramel returns with a cast and puts it on Honey's leg.

"You mean it?" Honey asks her.

"I totally mean it." Bubblina replies, smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the headmistress's office, Swizzle and Minty were sitting on a couch, waiting to talk to her.

Headmistress Lemondrop walks into her office, and sits in her rolling chair. "Okay, now what's the problem?" she asks the two kids.

"You see, Miss Lemondrop, Swizzle told this story about himself yesterday at recess, and it seemed to hit a spot in his code that nobody's ever seen before. His parents are so forgetful about things like writing their own son while he's here, but all he's ever gotten from them was a box of Beach Boys CD's. He really needs to talk to you, because there's more that he didn't tell us." Minty explains.

"Okay. Let's start the session, then." Miss Lemondrop tells them. "Swizzle, tell me the rest of your story, the part that nobody heard." she tells him.

Swizzle starts telling her the rest of the story.

* * *

(Flashback #1)

Marley Malarkey is scolding her son for not cleaning his room.

"But, Mom! I have to race today! I'm on the roster!" Swizzle yells at her.

"I don't care! I don't want any of your excuses! You told me 2 days ago, you would FINALLY clean your room!" she says, dragging Swizzle by his hands to his bedroom. She throws the boy into the bedroom.

"I want this room to sparkle like candy crystal, YOU SON OF A GLITCH!" she yells at him as she slammed his bedroom door. "And don't come out until it's clean!"

Swizzle had to obey his mother's orders. If he didn't, she would beat him with the peppermint stick again. You can see bruises from his last beating.

* * *

(Flashback #2- this will be a long one)

Swizzle's dad was MUCH worse. When Swizzle disobeyed, he would strike him with a bat made from unbreakable candy glass, or he would pin Swizzle to his bed and mercilessly beat him with a licorice whip, or he would make his own son bathe in chocolate mud. Swizzle wished the abuse would stop.

There was one day when Swizzle didn't wash his breakfast dishes. His dad took him into the backyard and beat him with a big peppermint tree branch. Swizzle cried, begged, and pleaded for the pain to stop, but his dad kept on beating him.

He cried out for help.

Their next door neighbors at the time, the Zakis, heard all the commotion coming from outside. Mrs. Zaki tells her husband to call the police, and he does.

His dad continued to beat him until his arms were bruised up and there was a cut on his face.

"P-please...no more!" Swizzle was shaking at this point, and was crying hysterically.

Soon, the sound of sirens could be heard in front of the Malarkeys' home, and the police burst through the backyard gate.

The Zakis run in behind them and see the poor boy crying and shaking. His dad tries to help him.

"Get away from him, you monster!" Mrs. Zaki yells at him as she picks Swizzle up in her arms. "You are unfit to be his father if you're doing this to him!" She carries Swizzle to her kart.

"You don't need to treat him that way just because he didn't wash the dishes!" Mr. Zaki yells at him.

It was too late for explanations, as T.R. Malarkey was put under arrest for child abuse, and his mother was put under arrest for the same charge after hearing about the constant beatings. The Zakis took care of him until his parents got out of jail.

* * *

"Wow, I remember that, Swizz. We took great care of you." Minty says, smiling.

"Maybe I should talk to your parents when Parents' Day gets here." Miss Lemondrop tells the two kids. "In the meantime, I think it's time for dinner. You two should go join your friends."

"Okay! Thank you, Miss Lemondrop...you really helped me." Swizzle says, smiling as they leave the room.

* * *

(Next Chapter: More party planning and Miss Lemondrop announces the beginning of Spirit Week! Don't miss it!)


	24. Chapter 23- Making Plans For Fun!

Hey everybody! Leigh Lemondrop here! In this chapter, we plan a sweet 13 and an "Epic 11" for two special students, and Spirit Week is coming! So, remember what I always say, Keep Calm And Read On!

* * *

In art class the next day, Swizzle and Minty were drawing and coloring a picture of the Tongue Twister with the two of them in it, Amos and Marsha were making abstract paintings with fruit-colored paint, Jerry and Bubblina were making race pennants for each other, Barry and Cocoa were molding a Tira-Missile-like kart out of chocolate clay, and the others were doing various craft projects.

Just then, the loudspeaker comes on. "Greetings, students. Hope you're having a sweet day! I have a couple of announcements to make: The local high school is having their football playoffs all month, so our school is going to help them out by cheering for them at their first playoff game this Friday, and next week, Sugar Rush Racing Academy will celebrate Spirit Week to let them know how proud we are of them. There will be dress-up days, various events, and an "Academy Spirit" dance at the end of Spirit Week. I hope you all will be able to participate! And Parents' Day is coming up in December. All your parents will be coming to school to see what you've learned so far this year, so I expect you students to be on your best behavior. And finally, our trip to the racetrack is also next week, so be ready! Have a sweet day, students!" Headmistress Lemondrop says.

All the students get excited.

"Wow! A football game! I've never been to one!" Jerry gets excited.

"Dress-up days! Awesome!" Gloyd says to Swizzle.

"A dance! Even more awesome!" Rancis tells Vanellope.

After the bell rang to end art class, the students race out of the room and into the main hall where the dress-up days and events have been posted.

All the students are gathered around a bulletin board where the Spirit Week dress-up days and events are posted. Everyone gets excited as they read them.

* * *

Spirit Week Dress-Up Days:

(Note: No racing class all week!)

Monday- "Dress Up" Day: Come to class dressed your best.

Tuesday- Pajama Day: Wear your pajamas to class all day. Just get out of bed and come!

Wednesday- Decade Day: Dress like your favorite decade! (1950's-1980's)

Thursday- My Favorite Candy Day: Dress in the colors of your favorite candy or sweet.

Friday- School Spirit Day: Cheerleader costumes, football jerseys, school colors galore! Go wild!

* * *

Spirit Week Events:

Monday- "All Dressed Up" Tea Party in the cafeteria.

Tuesday- Pajama Party in the gym with candy, sweets, games, and fun!

Wednesday- "Guess The Decade" Trivia Game in the auditorium.

Thursday- A Parade Of Sweets and "Art Smart" Arts & Crafts Day!

Friday- School Spirit Pep Rally and "Academy Spirit" Dance Tonight!

* * *

"AWESOME!" Herschel says, reading the dress up days. "I can't wait until Pajama Day. I'm wearing my Jeff Gordon pajamas."

"And I have the PERFECT dress for Dress Up Day!" Bubblina says to Crumbelina.

Everyone couldn't wait for Spirit Week to come.

* * *

At lunchtime, Jerry, Bubblina, Swizzle, Minty, Barry, Cocoa, Sticky, and Herschel were all eating their lunches as Bubblina brings up the subject of birthdays.

"You know, I just thought of something." Bubblina says as she takes a bite of her marshmallow pudding. "Honey's birthday is the same weekend as Amos' birthday, but she'll be 11. So, Jerry, why don't we make this party a double one? That way, she won't feel left out." Bubblina explains.

"Good idea, Bubbles! But, how is she going to enjoy the party with a broken leg?" Jerry replies.

"You leave that to me, Jerry." Bubblina tells him.

"Okay, Bubbles. You handle that end of the deal. Now, as far as favors and cake go, there will be glow sticks and glow necklaces for everyone, and there will also be a big cake for both Amos and Honey. You know, like one side will be themed with motorcycles for Amos, and a bumblebee theme for Honey, and the designated number of candles on each side of the cake." Jerry tells everyone at the table. Herschel pipes up.

"What flavor will this cake be?" he asks Jerry.

"Well, chocolate cake for Amos and honey cake for Honey." Jerry replies, and Herschel nods, licking his lips.

"That cake already sounds good." Herschel says, his mouth watering.

The bell rings for racing class.

"Well, now that we know what we're doing for the party, we better get to racing class." Jerry tells the group of kids. Everyone puts away their trays, gathers their backpacks and helmets, and they hurry off to racing class.

* * *

In racing class, as Amos and Marsha are racing, Amos can't help but have this sad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Is something wrong, sugar cookie?" Marsha asks him.

"My birthday's this weekend...and I don't know if anyone will remember." Amos tells her, starting to cry as he gets out of his kart and throws off his helmet.

"Oh, you know I'll remember, sweetheart. Don't you worry about that." Marsha says, kissing him on the cheek and wiping away his tears. "Do you want to go get some ice cream? Racing class is about over, anyway." she asks him.

"Sure, I'd love that." Amos says, taking Marsha's hand. They both walk to the ice cream shop, hand in hand.

* * *

(Sounds like fun, right? Well, in the next chapter, a double birthday comes to the Academy as there's a party, and a trip to Sugar Rush High for a football game! Don't miss it!)


	25. Chapter 24- A New Student & Some Fun!

Hey, everyone! Leigh Lemondrop here! In this chapter, we're going to have a double birthday for Amos and Honey, go to a football game at Sugar Rush High, and we'll meet a new student. So, keep calm and read on!

* * *

An old-looking Dodge Caravan pulls up to the front of the school. All the students are outside for their morning break, and Jubileena is the first to notice this old-looking van.

A blue-haired boy with two different-colored eyes steps out of the van, clutching a suitcase with rainbow stripes and a Skittles-based backpack with his name monogrammed on it (the color scheme is based on Tropical Skittles.)

He is wearing a black rainbow-striped shirt, a metallic red racing jacket with a carnival-like pin on the collar, light blue jeans, bright green boots with yellow soles and little Sour Skittles in the holes holding the bright white laces, yellow headphones with light blue and red Skittles on the ears (based off Carnival Skittles), and in his other hand, he's holding a dark blue satchel filled with different pouches of Skittles (even a few poisoned ones). The boy stares at the school in shock and complete awe.

"Rainy, I'm telling you...this school changed my life. There is an art program here, so I'm sure you'll express your creativity there. And you'll make some new friends." his friend Poppety tells him. "I'm just glad I graduated from here years ago."

"Poppety, shush. Now, listen here, Rainy. You're here to learn about racing, and I guess there's fun to be had. Don't let me down now, you hear me?" Aunt Carmelia tells him, downing a bottle of cream soda. Rainy nods.

"Good. See you in a couple of months, Rainy." Aunt Carmelia tells him as she drives away.

Rainy walks into the school gates, clutching his suitcase tightly. He wasn't sure if he was going to like it here. Just then, Jubileena runs over to the blue-haired boy.

"Hey, who are you? I'm Jubileena, but everyone here calls me Jubi!" Jubileena says excitedly. Rainy steps back, a little scared.

"I-I'm Rainy Di Skitzo. I'm new to the Academy. I'm only here because Poppety convinced me to come here." he tells Jubileena.

"Oh, you're talking about Poppety Sugarbomb. She's nice. But I don't recall seeing you with her sometimes. But, anyway, I like you. Want to meet the others?" Jubileena asks him. Rainy nods, putting his satchel in his jacket pocket and he takes Jubileena's hand.

* * *

"Hey, guys! This is Rainy Di Skitzo. He's new here, and I thought he could come and meet you guys." Jubileena says, pushing Rainy in front of her. Rainy just stares at the group of kids, shyly waving at them.

"No need to be shy here." Swizzle tells him. "I'm Swizzle Malarkey, but you can call me Swizz if you'd like. I can't believe you and I are going to be roommates." Rainy smiles at him. "I'll take your suitcase to my room. Then, you and I can go to kart design class together." Swizzle explains as he takes Rainy's suitcase and goes off to his dorm.

"I'm Minty Zaki. And these are my sisters Sticky and Torvald." Minty says, and her sisters smile and wave at him.

"Barry Bubblestein's the name." Barry says, shaking Rainy's hand. "Cool earphones!"

"My name's Herschel Nougatson, NASCAR fan and expert. Pleased to meet you, mate." Herschel says, ruffling Rainy's hair.

As the others introduce themselves, Bubblina decides to invite him to Amos and Honey's party. "Hey, Rainy, we're having a party this weekend. You wanna come?" she asks him.

"Sure." Rainy tells her.

"Great!" Bubblina says. "Oh, and we're going to Sugar Rush High tonight! It's going to be fun!" Rainy gets excited.

Soon, it was time to go to class, and he had to find Swizzle.

* * *

Hours later, it was time to go to the football game, and students were standing around, talking, but Jubileena wanted to talk to Rainy.

"So, Rainy, you getting excited about seeing this game? I know I am!" Jubileena asks him.

Rainy stares at her, then says "Yeah, sure, sweet cherry girl, or shall I call you Jubi? I mean, it is your name."

Jubileena blushes. "Jubi is fine, thanks. And your eyes are soooooo pretty. I never noticed they were different colors until now." she tells him.

"Thanks for the compliment, Jubi. As you can see, one of my eyes is yellow with a blue pupil, and my other one is green with a purple pupil. And my clothes are as colorful as me. I am also a talented artist and I design some of my own clothes." Rainy tells her as they board the bus, and the two of them sit together. Jubileena notices the jacket she's wearing isn't one of her normal ones.

"You mean, I'm wearing a Di Skitzo original?" Jubileena asks him, staring at the personalized jacket with a "J" on the front of it (for Jubileena).

Rainy nods. "I designed it for you, sugar baby."

"Oh, Rainy...I love it! The material, the colors, and everything! And I love you!" Jubileena exclaims, kissing him.

Rainy kisses her back, smiling. Maybe attending the Academy wouldn't be so bad, since he had a girlfriend to hang around with.

* * *

At Sugar Rush High, the bus pulls up in the parking lot, and all the students race off the bus. Rainy and Jubileena get off, holding hands and smiling. The students go into Sugarcube Stadium and take their seats, chatting excitedly.

The announcer comes on the loudspeaker. "Welcome to Sugar Rush High School's first playoff game! Tonight it's our Sugar Rush High Candy Crushers against The Fighting Tigers from Niceland Academy. This game is sure to be a good one! And here comes the pride of Sugar Rush High, the Candy Crushers!" the announcer yells, and the crowd goes wild.

As the game starts, the students are watching every move and cheering every time Sugar Rush High gets a first down or a touchdown.

At halftime, with the Candy Crushers leading 30-14, everyone is talking and laughing about the game so far. But Amos is as nervous as ever.

"Amos, what's the matter?" Marsha asks him.

"It's my birthday tomorrow, graham cracker. You know that. With the new kid garnering so much attention, you would think everyone would notice it's my birthday." Amos tells her, a tear in his eye.

"Well, Amos, I know it's your birthday tomorrow." Marsha tells him as he pets his back and smiles at him. Amos manages a small smile and holds her hand.

* * *

After the game, everyone boards the bus, talking about the game.

"Can you believe that tackle? Man, that was great!" Gloyd tells Jerry, who's nodding furiously.

Rainy and Jubileena are sleeping on each other's shoulders, smiling.

Amos and Marsha hold hands as they sit down, with Amos sniffling, but smiling.

As the bus drives back to school, everyone agreed that this was the best trip all year.

* * *

The next day, all the guys are gathered around Amos' bed, with Jerry holding a plate of chocolate chip pancakes topped with chocolate syrup and 13 white candles.

"Amos...wake up...today's a big day for you..." Jerry says, shaking him gently. Amos sits up in bed.

"Wow! Chocolate chip pancakes! My favorite!" Amos says, grinning.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, birthday boy. Blow out the candles first." Jerry tells him.

Amos blows out his candles, and starts to eat his pancakes.

* * *

In Honey's dorm room, Bubblina was standing by Honey's bed with a tray of honey-drenched French toast and vanilla milk.

Honey sits up in bed when she sees Bubblina standing there. She yawns and stretches, then takes a look at the breakfast Bubblina made her.

"Wow, Bubbles! My favorite! Thanks!" Honey says as Bubblina places the tray in front of her. Honey stabs her fork into the honey-drenched breakfast and begins to eat it.

"Anything for my best friend. Happy 11th birthday, by the way!" Bubblina replies, a hand on Honey's shoulder.

"Thank you, Bubbles. I really don't look or feel any older." Honey tells her.

"I see. You ready for tonight?" Bubblina asks her.

"Sure I am!" Honey replies, taking a sip of her vanilla milk.

"Glad to hear it!" Bubblina tells her, smiling.

Honey finishes her breakfast, and Bubblina helps her get dressed.

* * *

Later, in the gym, the party begins. Rainy is covered in neon colors from head to toe, and Jubileena is wearing a bright red jogging suit with the jacket Rainy made her. The place is decorated in neon colors, glow-in-the-dark streamers and balloons, murals painted with neon paint that glows in the dark, and the big cake is on its own table. The birthday boy and girl are opening their gifts first as everyone watches them. "What Makes You Beautiful" plays in the background. (Ron is totally ignoring the song)

Rainy and Jubileena, however, are on the dancefloor, dancing to the song, smiling at him.

"Jubi, this will always be our song. Remember that." Rainy tells her, taking her hands and dancing with her.

"Okay! Sounds good to me." Jubileena swings him into the air and smiles at him.

Soon, Jerry brings out the cake, and instructs Amos and Honey to sit next to each other. Bubblina helps Honey boost her leg onto a marshmallow pillow after Honey manages to sit in a chair.

Candlehead lights the candles, and everyone begins to sing the birthday song.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday Amos and Honey, Happy Birthday to you!" they all sing as Amos is smiling for the first time all night.

Honey blows out her candles with Bubblina's help, and she takes the bee toppers off of her side of the cake, licking the icing off of it (it's a pullback bee toy with working wings), and she plays with it. But when Amos leans down to blow out _his _candles, his long brown hair gets too close to the candle flames, and it catches on fire. Jerry runs over and puts out Amos' hair, instructing him to pull his hair back on his next candle blowing attempt. Amos nods, and blows out all 13 of his birthday candles, then he pulls the motorcycle topper off of his side of the cake. Herschel cuts a slice from each side of the cake, giving the birthday kids their designated flavors. Then he gives slices of the cake to the other guests.

* * *

After the party, Rainy and Jubileena are standing outside, talking.

"So, I'll see you in the art room tomorrow, sugar baby?" Rainy asks Jubileena. They are going to paint pictures of each other.

"Yep! And thanks again for the jacket, Rainy. I love it." Jubileena tells him, then she kisses his mouth.

Rainy blushes, then giggles. "I think I totally love her."

(Okay, so Rainy Di Skitzo is a student here now. Thanks to OrenjiJemi for this OC. And in the next chapter, Spirit Week Begins!)

Oh, and a new shipping: Cherry Skittles (Rainy Di Skitzo & Jubileena Bing-Bing)


	26. Chapter 25- Dress Up Day & Life Talk

Leigh Lemondrop here! In this chapter, we kick off Spirit Week, and Jubileena talks to Rainy about starting a new life. Keep calm and read on!

* * *

(Author's Note: I know I haven't updated in two days. I woke up Monday morning with a pain in my side, and had to go to the hospital, and it turned out to be a mild infection in my urinary tract, so I had to come home and rest and drink fluids, so there was no update then. Then yesterday I went to the eye doctor, and they dilated my eyes, so I wasn't able to do much of anything. It's been a rough couple of days, so again, I am so sorry there hasn't been an update)

* * *

Spirit Week at Sugar Rush Racing Academy kicked off with students dressing to the nines in their best clothes. Bubblina was wearing a bubblegum pink dress with lace on the edges of the sleeves, pink tights, and black dress shoes with straps, and Jerry's wearing a blue suit with a blueberry blue tie. Minty's wearing a forest green dress made of velvet, and Swizzle's wearing a bright blue suit with a green tie. But, Rancis, as clothes conscious as he is, couldn't find a thing. So Vanellope decided to help him. She's wearing a mint green blouse under a chocolate brown jumper, with her mismatched tights and black flats with mint green bows on them. Her hair is in a high ponytail.

"Flugs, it's not like you to not have something nice for times like this." Vanellope tells him. "You have to have SOMETHING in here." she says as she goes through his closet. "Oooooh, what about this?" she suggests, pulling a Reese's tuxedo out of the closet.

"Wow! That looks perfect! I'll put it on right now, Nelly!" Rancis says excitedly, grabbing it from her. He puts on the tuxedo and his chocolate brown shoes, then he combs his hair and takes a long look in his floor-length mirror. "I look good enough to eat, and that's no lie!" Rancis says, grinning. "Okay, Nelly, let's go!" he says, taking her hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jubileena is in the room that Rainy and Swizzle share, seeing what Rainy's wearing for Dress Up Day. The cherry girl's wearing a white dress patterned with cherries, white tights, and sparkly red dress shoes. Her hair is in her normal style, held with bows that match her dress.

Rainy comes out in a Skittles-themed pinstripe suit and black dress shoes with white Skittles in the holes holding the laces. (the suit's color scheme is based on Smoothie Mix Skittles)

"Wow..." Jubileena says, looking at Rainy. "You look really good in that suit!"

"Thanks!" Rainy says. "I designed it myself, just for this day." He ties his dress shoes and takes Jubileena's hand. "We better get to the cafeteria for the tea party and group picture for the yearbook."

"Okay!" Jubileena says as they both leave.

* * *

"All right, smaller kids up front, taller kids in back." the yearbook photographer says as students come in to take the group picture. The students pose the way the photographer tells them to. The students stand there and wait for the picture to be taken.

"This suit itches me." Herschel says to Sticky. He's wearing an Oreo-based tuxedo and his hair is slicked back in a dressy sort of way. "I don't know why Mom insisted on me bringing this thing. I hate wearing it."

"Hershey, don't complain. You look fine." Sticky says to him. She's wearing a teal-colored sailor dress, teal knee socks, and black dress shoes with sparkly turquoise bows. Her hair is in a ponytail held in place with a sparkly teal bow.

As everyone poses for the picture, Amos and Marsha run in just in time, dressed in their best clothes. Marsha in an ivory white dress with a marshmallow white fur cape, and Amos in a chocolate brown tuxedo.

"All right, guys, say 'Chocolate!' and don't forget to smile!" the photographer tells the students. The kids do as they're told and the yearbook photographer takes the picture, making the first picture from Spirit Week complete for the yearbook.

* * *

The tea party gets started, and students are eating, talking, and laughing.

"Mmmm...cookies. Reminds me of home." Rainy says, taking a bite of a fruit-based cookie. "Aunt Carmelia made these cookies all the time. Tastes just like she used to make 'em." Rainy sips his tea and takes another bite of his cookie.

"Rainy, don't feel so down. I know you miss Poppety and your aunt and the colorful life you used to live. But, you're going to have fun. You've got to stop living in the past. You have to make a whole new future for yourself. Here at the Academy, you can start a whole new life and make some new friends. I became friends with you for the very first time when you first came here. You and Swizzle are going to become fast friends." Jubileena tells him. "And besides, you'll also learn to become a racer along the way."

"True, true." Rainy tells her, reaching for another cookie. "It's just that, I was with a traveling circus. Throughout my childhood, that's the only place I ever stayed in. I lived the carnival life, and I was always working with my grandfather. He was a total nutjob. And I felt so alone, having to work all by myself. And every birthday I've ever had was with the circus. I never had a real party. So, I'd really like an actual party. My birthday is at the end of Spirit Week. But no circus-themed cakes, they make me cry." Rainy says as he eats his cookies and sips his tea.

"We will give you a real party." Jubileena tells him, putting an arm around him. "With the most colorful theme around, just for my little fruit pop." she says, kissing him.

"You mean it?" Rainy asks her.

"Absolutely!" Jubileena says, smiling at him.

* * *

After the tea party, the students were free to do whatever they wanted. Rainy, Jubileena, Adorabeezle, and Gloyd are all in the art room, painting pictures of each other.

"Stay still, Gloydie...I'm trying to paint you in your Halloween-themed tuxedo." Adorabeezle says, dipping her brush in brown paint to paint Gloyd's hair. The Halloween-themed boy reluctantly tries to stay still.

"Wow, Rainy, you're a natural poser for paintings." Jubileena tells him as she finishes her painting of Rainy. She finishes it, and Rainy comes down off the posing base to see the picture.

"Whoa...I love this, Jubi!" Rainy says, smiling. She painted Rainy in his Smoothie Mix Skittles pinstripe suit, surrounded by candy confetti and colorfully frosted animal crackers.

As soon as Adorabeezle finishes her picture of Gloyd, he smiles and kisses her. She painted Gloyd in his Halloween-themed tuxedo, surrounded by candy corn and pumpkins.

The boys paint the girls and the pictures turn out like this: Jubileena in her dress, surrounded by groves of cherry trees and her walking through red licorice grass, and Adorabeezle in her dress, walking through a vanilla ice cream wonderland. The girls are both happy with their pictures, and the pictures earned them kisses and a date to the "Academy Spirit" dance.

"Hey, Rainy." Jubileena tells him. "Tomorrow, we should talk more about your party. You know, Swizzle and Gloyd plan some good parties. We should enlist their help planning your birthday party."

"Cool! I can't wait!" Rainy says excitedly, picking up the picture Jubileena made for him. "And I'm going to hang this picture by my bed, so every time I look at it, I'll think of you."

"Awwwww, how sweet. I'll do the same with mine!" Jubileena tells Rainy. They both kiss and go their separate ways.

* * *

(Next Chapter: Pajama Day, a big slumber party, and planning one colorful birthday party)


	27. Chapter 26- Pajama Day & Carnival Plans

Leigh Lemondrop here! In this chapter, the Academy is celebrating day 2 of Spirit Week by wearing their pajamas all day long! There will also be a big slumber party and birthday party planning! So, remember, like always, keep calm and read on!

* * *

Herschel is in his dorm room, dressing himself for Pajama Day. All the students would be going to class in their pajamas, so it was pretty important that everyone had something to wear. He puts on his Jeff Gordon pajamas and is just putting on his shoes when Sticky walks into the room, wearing her teal nightgown, her hair up in a ponytail.

"Wow, Hershey, those pajamas look really good on you!" Sticky says to hey boyfriend, throwing her arms around him.

"Thanks, Wipp. You look nice as well." Herschel replies, hugging Sticky.

"Well, we better get to breakfast. It'll be fun to see everyone else in their pajamas." Sticky says, taking his hand.

The two of them run off to the cafeteria.

* * *

In the cafeteria, students were eating their breakfast all while talking about the rest of Spirit Week.

Bubblina is wearing a set of pink pajamas patterned with hot pink bubblegum bubbles and her pink slippers, Jerry's in black and blue striped pajamas, a blue bathrobe, and black slippers, Cocoa's wearing a brown tank top with a big red heart on the front of it, pink and red striped pajama bottoms, her fuzzy red slippers, and her hair in a messy bun with an orange & black bow, and Barry's in blue pajamas with dark blue bedroom slippers.

At a nearby table, Jubileena and Rainy are feeding each other Trix cereal. Jubileena's wearing a "Sugar Rush Cup Series- 2002" t-shirt, black cherry-patterned pajama bottoms, fuzzy red socks, and her cherry-print slippers. Rainy, however, is in polka-dot pajamas with matching slippers. (color scheme based on Tropical Skittles)

"Wow, Rainy, your pajamas are so colorful!" Jubileena says, admiring them.

"Thanks, Jubi. Your outfit's nice, too." Rainy says, taking a bite of the cereal. "I've been thinking about my birthday. Turning 13's a big step in my life. Having my first real party is going to be exciting, I just know it."

"I'm sure it will be. I'm not even 13 yet, and still, it's so exciting!" Jubileena tells him, taking a bite of cereal. "We better finish up and get to class."

"Okay!" Rainy says, finishing his half of the cereal and running out ahead of Jubileena.

"Rainy, wait for me!" Jubileena shouts after him, throwing away their cereal bowl and spoons. She grabs her backpack and runs to catch up with him.

* * *

In racing history class, all the students are talking and joking around. Miss Cotton is at her desk, reading a book.

"Seriously, Rainy? You've NEVER had a real birthday party?" Swizzle asks him.

Rainy shakes his head.

"Well, during the slumber party, we'll talk. Trust me, me and Gloyd plan GOOD parties." Swizzle tells him, smiling.

"Cool! I've heard good things about your parties. I just hope you guys can help me." Rainy says to Swizzle.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Swizzle says, taking out his "Fame: What's It Good For?" book and reading it. (I know they're cured, but he likes the book.)

"Hershey? You had a band? You never told me that." Sticky says, talking to Herschel.

"I sure did, Wipp. Sugarcube Culture was the name. I'm planning to meet with some of me old bandmates tomorrow after classes. We're playing at the "Academy Spirit" dance, so we're discussing our playlist and all that stuff." Herschel says, taking out his diecast version of the Wonderboy and pushing it across his desk.

"Wow...I love your old band, Hershey. You guys can do 'Footloose' like no one else can. You guys could put Kenny Loggins to shame. And you're the lead guitarist and lead vocalist. That's awesome!" Sticky says, squealing.

"Well, Wipp, what do you say, at the slumber party, we listen to some of my band's old songs? I think you'll be delighted." Herschel replies.

"Cool!" Sticky says, getting excited.

Class ends, and the students dash off to the gym for the slumber party.

* * *

The gym is decorated in rainbow colors and fluffy clouds are hanging from the ceiling. Long tables hold pizza, marshmallow burgers, chips & dip, drinks, candy, and tons of desserts. Students are sitting at tables, talking and commenting on each other's pajamas. Others are dancing to Sugarcube Culture's music. Herschel brought some CD's so everyone would get to hear his band's music before the dance.

"Okay, Rainy, we're going to plan the biggest, most colorful carnival party you've ever been to." Swizzle says, taking out a notebook. "There's going to be balloons, banners, streamers, carnival games, rides, entertainment, and we're keeping the circus out of this theme altogether. We wouldn't dream of bringing up your past." Swizzle tells Rainy, who's smiling.

"Wow! This sketch you did looks more than cool, it's EPIC! I couldn't dream up a better party!" Rainy says with a big grin on his face.

"Good. Now Gloyd has designed a carnival cupcake display for your birthday cake." Swizzle shows Rainy the carnival-themed cupcake display. Ferris wheels, a rollercoaster, twirling teacups, a flying swing ride, and of course, cookie ballerinas on horseback carrying a banner saying "Happy Birthday Rainy!" (he kinda likes the horseback ballerina idea)

"Cool! Do everyone's favorite flavors, and top them all with Skittles. Carnival and Sour Skittles, preferably. Gotta make them festive." Rainy says, looking at the picture.

"All right, we'll do that." Gloyd says, smiling. "Your party is going to be so awesome!"

"Yeah, I can't wait!" Rainy says. "Jubi's waiting for me over by the pillow forts. I better go to her." he says, running over to them, waving to the two boys.

* * *

In one of the pillow forts, Amos in his chocolate chip cookie pajamas and Marsha in a long-sleeved marshmallow white nightgown, were sitting in there, talking.

"So, graham cracker, will you be my dance date? I'm sorry I was sick last time. I promise I'll come this time." Amos says, smiling.

"Okay...sure." Marsha replies, stroking Amos' long brown hair. "I'm just glad you were okay. You gave me quite a scare that night when you were lying there, white as a marshmallow."

"I know, but there's nothing to worry about now." Amos tells her.

"Okay." Marsha says. "Now, are we going to kiss or not?"

The two of them hit the floor and start making out.

* * *

Adorabeezle and Gloyd were by the drink table, preparing for one of Adorabeezle's many talents. After pouring the glasses of root beer, Gloyd gets everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present Adorabeezle Winterpop and her special talent, chugging root beer!" Gloyd says and everyone cheers. Adorabeezle grins broadly and picks up a glass and starts chugging.

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" the crowd yells at Adorabeezle. The more they chanted, the more she drank.

After 20 glasses, she stops and lets out a big burp. The crowd cheers.

"All right, Beezle!" Swizzle shouts excitedly. "That was AWESOME!"

"Wow...that was something." Herschel says, smiling. "I could've outdone you, though. I did 30 glasses in one sitting." Sticky laughs at him, then her mouth hangs open.

"Hershey, you drank 30 GLASSES OF ROOT BEER? IN ONE SITTING?" she asks him.

"Yes, Wipp. When me and some of my old friends would get together, we'd have chugging contests and stuff. I'm the chugging champion among them, because I, indeed, did drink 30 glasses of root beer in one sitting. They were impressed." Herschel explains.

Everyone is stunned and impressed.

"Maybe you should challenge Beezle at the dance, during your band's break." Gloyd suggests. "If you think you can handle the way she chugs root beer."

"I'll take your challenge." Herschel tells him. "And I can totally handle it."

"It's a challenge, then. Most glasses of root beer in 5 minutes is chugging champion of the whole school." Gloyd says. "At the dance, you and Beezle will show us who's better."

Herschel and Adorabeezle stare at each other. "It's on!" they say to each other. "See you at the dance."

* * *

After the slumber party, the yearbook photographer takes the Pajama Day group picture, completing the picture for Day 2 of Spirit Week.

* * *

(Next Chapter: More party talk, and Decade Day! You won't want to miss it!)


	28. Chapter 27- Decade Day & Old Friends

Leigh Lemondrop here. In this chapter, the students transform into students of decades past, and there's even more talk of a party, and Herschel meets his old bandmates. So, keep calm and read on!

* * *

On Decade Day, Honey is in her dorm room, trying to decide what clothes to wear. She decided to represent the 80's, considering the fact her color choices had to be bright. After 10 minutes of digging through her closet, she finally decides to put on a neon yellow-and-black striped shirt, black-and-yellow striped leggings, bright yellow socks, and a pair of black Converse sneakers she didn't think she had. She puts her long hair in braids, held with yellow and black beads. She puts on her glasses, grabs her yellow winter jacket, picks up her beehive backpack, and runs off to breakfast to meet everyone else.

* * *

In the cafeteria, students were dressed like their favorite decades. Cocoa is dressed in a 1950's outfit, complete with saddle shoes and a poodle skirt. Adorabeezle is representing the 1960's, wearing the hippie costume she wore on Halloween, and Gloyd's wearing a tye-dye shirt with dark blue bell-bottom jeans. Snowanna's really the only one representing the 1970's, her outfit and afro really tell you like it is. And of course, Herschel is representing the 1980's, dressed like Joe Elliot from Def Leppard. He is talking to Sticky about his band.

"Wipp, wait until you meet me bandmates, Reese Allen, Rolo Savage, and Phil Cocoa. They're tons of fun, and you'll love the way Reese plays the drums." Herschel says to Sticky, who's in her "Valley Girl" outfit. (she's representing the 80's as well)

"I'm sure I will." Sticky replies, smiling at Herschel.

Jubileena and Rainy are representing the 50's in their outfits. Jubileena's in her poodle skirt outfit, while Rainy's wearing a leather jacket, t-shirt, cuffed jeans, and colored shoes, and his blue hair is slicked back. (1950's attire based on Liquorice Skittles: black leather jacket *with the pin, don't worry*, white t-shirt, orange and red candy-stripe jeans cuffed at the edges, and green shoes)

"So, Rainy, what was the circus like? I know I probably shouldn't ask you about your past, but I'm curious." Jubileena tells him.

"Oh, you can ask me anything, Jubi. As for the circus, there was endless cotton candy, amazing shows, clowns dressed in crazy clothes, and new people I've never seen before. I was part of a traveling circus, so we didn't stay in one place for very long. The traveling circus I was part of went all over the place. Sure, I met new people, and sure, I had to be homeschooled on the road, but the atmosphere's worth it." Rainy explains to her. Jubileena just stares at him, wide-eyed.

"Wow..." she says, smiling at him.

"Yeah." Rainy replies, picking up his backpack. "Shall we go to class, Jubi?"

"Sure, sweet thing." she replies, picking up her backpack and taking his hand.

* * *

In racing history class, since it was Spirit Week, the students just did book work, then they could do whatever they wanted until class ended. Swizzle wanted to talk more about Rainy's party. Swizzle in his blue and green tye-dye shirt and indigo bell-bottom jeans, turns to face Rainy, Gloyd, Jerry, and Bubblina.

"So, Rainy, only 2 more days until your birthday! You gettin' excited?" Swizzle asks him.

"Um, yeah...I am. This is all so exciting. I hope everyone will be there..." Rainy says, chewing on some lime-flavored Skittles, and reading a book about how Skittles were made.

Bubblina faces Rainy, wearing her all-pink 50's outfit. "I love the carnival idea for your party! You know me and Jerry are going to be there!" she says excitedly.

"Yeah. We'll be there." Jerry says, looking at Bubblina.

Rainy offers Jerry some blueberry-flavored Skittles, and he takes some, chewing them slowly to savor the flavor.

Gloyd looks at Rainy. "Dude, we're having an all-dorm sleepover this Saturday, guys only. You in?"

"Sure, I can't wait!" Rainy says, grinning. "Did you hear that Sugarcube Culture is going to play at our "Academy Spirit" dance?"

"NO WAY!" Bubblina says, squealing. "I LOVE their music! Rolo Savage is the hottest guy in the band! He's so cool!" Jerry glares at her, and Bubblina reassures Jerry that she's talking about a musician, then he kisses her on the cheek.

"Herschel is awesome! You see him on guitar once, and you're hooked!" Gloyd says, smiling.

The five of them talk about Sugarcube Culture for the rest of their class time.

* * *

After racing history class, the students go out on the playground, grouping into clusters to talk.

"Bubbles, you know that my birthday's next month, right?" Jerry asks her.

"Of course, I know. I know that kind of stuff about you." Bubblina replies, stroking Jerry's slicked back hair.

"Okay, well, do you think Swizz and Gloyd are going to plan a wild party for me? Because if they are, you have to teach me to be crazy." Jerry tells her.

"I'll totally teach you how to be crazy. You know I'll do anything for my Jerry Berry..." Bubblina replies, smiling.

They start making out under the tree they're sitting at.

* * *

Honey and Butterscotch are exchanging beads from each other's hair and talking.

"Ooooooh, I'll take one of your neon yellow beads for one of my honeycomb yellow ones." Butterscotch says. "I think that shade suits you better."

"Deal!" Honey says, making the exchange.

"So, what'd you get at your birthday party? I wasn't there to see any of your gifts." Butterscotch says, re-braiding Honey's hair.

"Well, I got quite a few things. Bee-themed toys and a bee-patterned comforter for my bed, a new racing jacket, some new books about racing and one with several uses for honey, and a lava lamp. My Aunt Bea sent me some new outfits and some homemade bookmarks. Not to mention the bee toy I got off mine and Amos' birthday cake." Honey tells her.

"Wow! So did you read the one about the many uses for honey yet?" Butterscotch asks her.

"I read a little bit of it. I'm going to make facial masks out of it first. The book says that honey-based facial masks make your skin feel SO good." Honey tells her as she braids Butterscotch's hair.

"You think I could come and try it?" Butterscotch asks.

"Of course! I invited Bubblina to try some as well. So, we can make some this weekend since the guys are having a guys-only sleepover." Honey explains to her.

"Great! I'll be there!" Butterscotch says, smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile, Herschel and Sticky are sitting in Herschel's dorm room, waiting for Herschel's old bandmates to come. 10 minutes later, three guys come in the door.

"Herschel! Long time, no see!" Reese says, running up to him.

"Hey there, Reese, Rolo, Phil. Good to see you guys again." Herschel says, high-fiving them. "Oh, this is Sticky Wipplesnit, my girlfriend. I thought she could meet you guys as well."

"Well, hello, Sticky." Reese says to her, kissing her hand. "You say you love the way I play the drums."

Sticky nods, smiling.

"Well, you're going to see it all at the dance." Reese tells her.

Rolo and Phil shake hands with Sticky, and they sit on Herschel's couch.

"Okay, mates. Let's get down to business. You guys can play around later." Herschel says, and the three guys settle down. "Now, what's our playlist for the dance?"

"Well, we're going to start it off with "Let's Get Rocked" just to get the party started, then I think we should play "You Shook Me All Night Long", "Footloose", "Rock Of Ages", and then we take a break, then after the break, we take requests." Reese and Rolo tell Herschel.

"Wow...that sounds brilliant!" Herschel says. "I am so looking forward to the dance! We have to rehearse!"

"Easy, there, Herschel. We'll rehearse tonight. Right now, I'm starving. What do you say to getting some frozen yogurt?" Phil asks.

"Of course, let's go! Oh, and you make a good Joe Elliot, Herschel." Rolo tells him.

"Thanks, mate." Herschel says as the five of them walk out the door.

* * *

The yearbook photographer takes the Decade Day picture on the playground, with Day 3 of Spirit Week completed.

* * *

(Next Chapter: Favorite Candy Day and expressing creativity through parades and art)


	29. Chapter 28- Candy Day & Someone New

Leigh Lemondrop here. Another unexpected OC appears in this chapter, and everyone dresses in the colors of their favorite candy, plus another relationship forms. There's also artsy students expressing creativity. So, keep calm and read on!

(The OC in this chapter is also owned by OrenjiJemi.)

* * *

In racing history class, students were sitting in their seats as their desks were clustered in groups of four. Miss Cotton is writing the lesson on the board, while students are talking and joking around.

"Oh my gosh, Rainy, you serious, bro?" Swizzle asks him, dressed in a swirl pop-patterned jogging suit, blue and green tye-dye socks, and his green boots. "Your COUSIN is coming here?"

Rainy nods his head. "Yep. He's kinda reserved, though. Aunt Carmelia sprung the news on him just yesterday. So, needless to say, he's not all that thrilled." Rainy's dressed in an outfit splattered with different flavors of Skittles and his bright green boots. (the colors represented on the outfit: Original Fruit, Carnival, Darkside, Tropical, Fizzl'd Fruits, Sour Skittles, and Crazy Cores)

Jubileena turns around to look at Rainy. "Wow! You have a cousin?" Rainy nods at her, and her mouth hangs open.

"Awesome!" Jubileena says. "I can't wait to meet him!" She's dressed in a black-cherry patterned t-shirt with white cherry-patterned overalls, red socks, and red tennis shoes with white stripes on the sides.

Gloyd looks at Rainy. "You think he'll be at your party?"

"I think so. Aunt Carmelia and Poppety are going to be there, too. The only reason they're coming is because the headmistress called and asked them to be at my party." Rainy says, taking a handful of Darkside Skittles and eating them slowly.

Jubileena looks at Rainy's sad expression and walks over. She puts a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Rainy." she says. "I'm sure Poppety misses you. But seeing her at your party will spark old memories, I promise."

The door opens, and a boy walks in, his pale blonde hair and old-style 3-D glasses falling into his face. He clutches the straps of his popcorn-themed backpack and looks around the room. Rainy looks up and recognizes the young boy right away.

Headmistress Lemondrop brings him into the room. "Class, this is Carnell Popfrey. He's new to the Academy, and I hope you will all make him feel welcome. And Gloyd, he's rooming with you in your dorm room." she says, leaving Carnell standing in front of the room, his face pale with a small amount of shyness.

Rainy gets up from his chair and tackles Carnell to the ground.

"Cousin Carnell! Good to see you!" Rainy says, smiling.

"Get...off...of...me..." Carnell says with Rainy on top of him. "I'm happy to see you, too." Rainy gets off of him, grinning.

"Sorry, Carnell. I just can't believe you're here!" Rainy says excitedly.

"Neither can I..." Carnell says, taking a seat in the desk next to Honey, who's staring at him.

"Bubbles, this is the guy you told me about?" Honey asks, a little unsure.

"Well, yeah! Trust me, he's nice." Bubblina says. She's wearing an outfit with pink bubblegum bubbles all over it and her pink flats, while Jerry's in his normal attire, the only difference being he's wearing candy necklaces made from gummy candy.

"Okay, I'll get to know him a little better at lunch." Honey says, paying attention to the lesson.

* * *

At lunch, Carnell, Rainy, and Jubileena are sitting together at a table. Honey, Bubblina, and Jerry walk up with their trays.

"Can we join you?" Honey asks them.

"Sure, you can." Jubileena says.

The three kids sit in their seats, staring at the olive-skinned boy who's eating a slice of caramel popcorn casserole.

"What?" Carnell asks. "Why are you staring at me? Do I offend?"

"No, my friend wants to get to know you." Bubblina tells him, chewing a piece of cotton candy-flavored bubblegum.

"Oh...in that case, hi, I'm Carnell. Carnell Popfrey. I like movies and the theatre and I also like racing. I also like girls a little bit. My cousin tells me you want to be friends with me. I gladly accept." Carnell says, taking another bite of his casserole.

Honey grins broadly. "You want to hang out on the playground after lunch?"

"Um, sure...that would be great." Carnell tells her.

"All right!" Honey says, kissing his cheek. "I'll see you there!" she skips off, smiling.

"Well, well, well...looks like we both have girlfriends." Rainy says to Carnell, who's blushing bright red.

"Shut up, Rainy..." Carnell says, picking up his tray.

* * *

On the playground, as the Parade of Sweets starts, Honey sits next to Carnell. "Hey there, cinema-based cutie..." she says, holding his hand.

"Um...this is very awkward..." Carnell says to her. "But...okay...I suppose you can hold my hand."

Honey smiles, looking at him. "I know you only want to be friends."

"Really?" Carnell asks her.

"Yeah. I know you're romantic sometimes." Honey replies, stroking the boy's pale blonde hair. "You coming to Rainy's birthday party?"

"Yeah, I am." Carnell answers, fiddling with the strings on his racing jacket.

"All right! I know I'm going, but I'll be going with you." Honey says, smiling. "Oh, Bubbles is calling me. I'll see you later, Carnell!" She gets up and runs over to her friend.

* * *

That day, during the "Art Smart" art workshop, Carnell just sits in a corner, ignoring all the activity around him.

Swizzle looks at Rainy. "Dude, what's with your cousin?"

Rainy looks up from the circus animal parade sculpture he's making. "He has the tendency to become invisible when nobody pays attention to him. He's done that throughout his childhood."

"Oh." Swizzle replies. "Do you think he'd want to come to the all-guys sleepover this weekend?"

"I'll bring him along with me. It's his first sleepover as well. And he's going to bring movies, being obsessed with the theater and cinema and stuff..." Rainy says, turning to finish his sculpture, putting Carnival Skittles on the animals to make their eyes.

Swizzle turns back to his painting of him in a Tongue Twister-like kart.

* * *

After the art workshop, the students take their creations to their dorm rooms.

Honey made two things, a picture of bees in honeycombs for herself and a movie-poster-like painting of Carnell to hang on his side of Gloyd's dorm room.

As the students are filing out of the art room, Honey spots Carnell talking to Rainy.

"Look, just come with me on Saturday. It'll be a way for you to get to know people. You ARE new here, after all." Rainy tells him.

"Fine...I'll come." Carnell tells him.

"Good." Rainy tells him. "Hope you're ready for my party and the dance tomorrow!" he says as he walks away with Jubileena.

Honey walks up to Carnell. "Hi..." she says. "I...uh...made this for you. As a welcome present."

She holds out the painting of Carnell.

"Cool...thanks...I like it..." Carnell says, taking it.

"So, you like me or what?" Honey asks Carnell.

"Sure, I do...I love you, in fact...be my dance date..." Carnell tells her.

"Okay, Carnell, I will." Honey says as she walks away to catch up with Bubblina and Jerry.

"Good." Carnell says. "I better go now."

"All right, bye!" Honey waves as she runs off with her friends.

* * *

In Gloyd's dorm room, Carnell was unpacking his suitcase and making his bed.

"So, Popfrey, you up for surprising Rainy tomorrow? It's his birthday tomorrow. And every birthday in our dorm room means breakfast in bed and getting surprised by your fellow dorm-mates." Gloyd says as he puts on his candy-corn patterned pajamas.

"Okay..." Carnell says, nodding. He hangs the painting Honey made him by his bed.

"Good. Prepare to wake up early." Gloyd tells him.

* * *

The yearbook photographer puts Day 4's pictures into the yearbook, and prepares to take more pictures on Spirit Day tomorrow.

* * *

(Next Chapter: Spirit Day, and Carnell gets ready for the dance and Rainy's party. There will be root beer chugging, Sugarcube Culture music, and a reunion to remember for Rainy Di Skitzo)

Oh, there IS a new pairing here: Honey-Covered Popcorn (Honey & Carnell) *sorry if the shipping name is a little awkward-sounding*


	30. Chapter 29- School Spirit Party!

Leigh Lemondrop here!

Presley: Hi! *jumps into her lap*

Oh, this is my daughter, Presley Peppermint. But anyway, in this chapter, it's Rainy's birthday, and he gets the surprise of a lifetime. Also, it's school spirit day, a performance by Sugarcube Culture at the "Academy Spirit" dance, and root beer chugging.

* * *

In Swizzle's dorm room, Rainy was laying across his bed, sleeping soundly. Smiling, Swizzle lights a candle on a plate of French toast covered in Skittles.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Rainy...Happy birthday to you!" Swizzle sings cheerfully, and Rainy sits up. He then blows out the candle.

"So, you excited about your birthday?" Swizzle asks him. Rainy nods, eating his Skittles-covered breakfast.

"There's more where that came from, Di Skitzo." Swizzle says as he gets dressed. "We're going to the cafeteria, where there's even more breakfast waiting on you!"

Rainy quickly cleans his plate, and pulls on his "Sugar Rush Spirit" outfit. (color scheme based on Wild Berry Skittles)

The two boys leave the dorm room and head off to the cafeteria.

* * *

"HAPPY 13TH BIRTHDAY!" everyone shouts when Rainy walks in. The cafeteria is decorated with bright colors and a carnival theme. Rainy cries tears of joy as Jubileena puts a Skittles-themed birthday crown on his head (made with assorted Skittles: Original Fruit, Carnival, Crazy Cores, Tropical, and Wild Berry)

"Wow...this looks awesome! I can't wait for tonight! And thanks for the surprise." Rainy says, smiling at everyone as breakfast is served.

Honey and Carnell are sitting next to each other at the decorated table, smiling at each other.

"So, Carnell, what made you want to get into theater and the cinema?" Honey asks him. "Like Rainy is into the circus and carnivals and stuff, so why are you into movies?"

Carnell looks at her. "To be honest, I don't really know. It's just in my code."

"Oh." Honey says, taking a bite of her Honey Comb cereal.

"So, are you still going to the dance with me?" Carnell asks her, eating his Corn Pops cereal.

"Of course I am! I told Bubblina and Jerry that you asked me, and we're making it a double date." Honey says, smiling.

"That's nice." Carnell replies. He stands up, and looks at her. "We better get to class."

"Okay." Honey says, walking behind him.

* * *

After class, the dance starts in the cafeteria, students dressed in their school spirit clothes. The carnival theme is a hit as several students are trying their luck at carnival games, helping themselves to the food, or just hanging around. Swizzle is working on Rainy's cake as he's talking to the birthday boy.

"So, you enjoying yourself, Rainy?" Swizzle asks him.

"I sure am. Wonder when Sugarcube Culture is going to get here?" Rainy says, twirling a strand of his blue hair.

"They'll be here soon." Swizzle says, sticking the final candle in Rainy's "Cupcake Carnival" birthday cake.

Just as the band arrives, a girl with black hair in neon streaks held back with a Nerds Rope, a dark gray witch's hat, black goggles with neon purple lenses, an oversized purple sweater, black shorts, a belt loop chain with assorted keys and bright blue pouches with different flavors of Pop Rocks, gray and neon striped tights, black combat boots with glow-in-the-dark green laces, and her CS pin pinned to her sweater, and a lady who looks pretty enough to be Miss Lemondrop walks in with her.

"Rainy, I think someone's here to see you." Swizzle says, pointing to the young lady standing on the dancefloor with the other kids.

"POPPETY! AUNT CARMELIA!" Rainy says, grinning. "I've missed you guys so much!" Carnell sees Carmelia and runs up to her. "Hi, Mom." he says, hugging her along with Rainy.

"Hey, you two." Carmelia gives Rainy his birthday present and he eagerly rips it open.

"Yay! Thank you!" Rainy says, pulling out a new clothing design book, and several bags of Skittles. (Liqourice Skittles, Ice Cream Mix Skittles, Wild Berry Skittles, Sour Skittles, and Darkside Skittles)

"Cool birthday cake!" Poppety says, looking at it. "I love the theme!"

Rainy smiles at her. "Thanks, Pop. Now, you want to hear some Sugarcube Culture music?"

"I'd be delighted!" Poppety says, taking Rainy's hand.

* * *

The band gets on the carnival-themed stage, and Herschel grabs a microphone. "YOU READY TO GET ROCKED?" he asks the crowd of students.

"YEAH!" the crowd goes crazy.

"Well, we're going to start the show with a little song we'd like to call "Let's Get Rocked", and this is dedicated to Rainy Di Skitzo, who's celebrating his 13th birthday today! So, LET'S GET ROCKED!" Herschel shouts to the crowd as the band begins to play.

As the song starts, Jubileena walks up to Rainy and Poppety.

"Hi, Rainy! And Poppety. Good to see you again." she says, smiling at her.

"Good to see you too, Jubi." Poppety says to her.

"So, Rainy, want to dance with me?" Jubileena asks him.

Rainy looks unsure, but Poppety nods. "Go ahead, it is your birthday after all. Jerry and Bubblina asked me to join them." she tells him.

"Okay." Rainy says as Jubileena takes his hand and they start dancing.

"I love this song!" Rainy says as Jubileena swings him up in the air.

"Me, too. SUGARCUBE CULTURE ROCKS!" Jubileena says, giggling excitedly.

* * *

Carnell and Honey are sitting at a table by themselves, looking at each other.

"Do you want to dance?" Honey asks Carnell.

"Honey, you know how I am. I'm invisible in big crowds. You know how shy I get." Carnell replies, eating his cinnamon funnel cake topped with Junior Mints.

"Oh, that's right. I almost forgot." Honey says, smiling. "You wanna just talk for a while?"

"Well, yeah, I thought we could just...talk." Carnell replies, offering Honey a bite of his funnel cake.

"Sure, I'd love to try some." she says, taking the piece off of Carnell's fork. "Mmmmmm...this is DELICIOUS! Why haven't I heard of funnel cakes before?"

"Well, obviously, you've never tried a "Candy-val Spectacular" funnel cake. Those are topped with candy." Carnell tells her. "Me and Rainy used to eat these all the time. There was this one time where Poppety shoved one into Rainy's face, and laughed at him for it. We were celebrating his 9th birthday at my family's theatre, so Mom made funnel cakes for his birthday cake. So, when the time came to sing to him, Mom brings him a funnel cake topped with Skittles with nine candles on top of it. After we sang to him, Poppety shoved the funnel cake into his face, with the candles still lit. She, of course, giggled like an idiot. Rainy was soooooo mad at her that day." Carnell tells Honey, laughing.

"I bet he was!" Honey says, laughing as well.

The two of them exchange stories and spend some time getting to know each other.

* * *

Sugarcube Culture is playing "Rock Of Ages" and several students are dancing and talking.

"Swizzle, you are an amazing dancer." Minty tells him, giggling.

"Thanks, Mints." Swizzle replies, giggling.

Sticky is watching her boyfriend perform, and she smiles as she's singing along with the song.

* * *

Soon, it's time for Rainy's carnival-themed birthday cake. Candlehead lights the candles, and Rainy stands in front of it, grinning. Sugarcube Culture plays "Happy Birthday" as everyone gathers around the cake.

"Happy Birthday to you..." Poppety starts off Rainy's birthday song.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Rainy...Happy Birthday...TO YOU!" everyone else sings.

Rainy makes a wish (for everyone to have a colorful and happy life), and blows out his candles.

Once Herschel gets off the stage, Gloyd approaches him. "Ready for that root beer contest?"

"Of course I am!" Herschel says. "I've been practicing!"

* * *

Everyone gathers around the table where the chugging contest is taking place.

"All right, you know the rules, guys, whoever drinks the most root beer in five minutes is the root beer chugging champion of Sugar Rush Racing Academy." Gloyd says, holding up a whistle.

"Prepare to lose, Hershey boy." Adorabeezle tells him.

"Oh, Rocket Pop, surely you jest. It is you who will lose." Herschel replies with a grin on his face.

"All right, you two. READY, SET, DRINK ROOT BEER!" Gloyd says, blowing the whistle.

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" the crowd chants, cheering wildly.

5 minutes later, Adorabeezle raises the white flag at 15 glasses of root beer.

"And the winner is...HERSCHEL NOUGATSON! He drank 35 glasses of root beer!" Gloyd says, raising Herschel's arm into the air as the crowd goes crazy.

Herschel grins broadly as his bandmates clap for him. "Okay, one more song." he tells them, grabbing his guitar.

They get on stage and play "Pour Some Sugar On Me", and everyone, even Carnell and Honey are dancing.

"Wow, this is my favorite song..." Carnell says, rocking his head back and forth. Honey taps his shoulder and says something to him.

"Well, I guess we're going to be friends." Honey says as her and Carnell dance next to each other.

"I guess we are." Carnell says to her, smiling.

* * *

After the dance, it was time for Carmelia and Poppety to head back to town for the grand opening of the Popfrey Family Theaters branch in Sugar Rush.

"It was good to see you again, Aunt Carmelia, and you, too, Poppety. Thanks for coming." Rainy says, hugging Poppety.

"We'll see you and Carnell on graduation day." Carmelia says as she steps into the van and drives away.

Rainy waves as they drive away.

* * *

(next chapter: Guys-Only Sleepover Party and preparing for the holidays!)


	31. Chapter 30- Sleepover & Party Crashers

Leigh Lemondrop here! In this chapter, there is a guys-only sleepover, party crashing, and preparing for the holidays. Presley, why don't you say my famous readers' quote today?

Presley: Keep calm and read on!

* * *

After Spirit Week, trees were being decorated with lights and the school is decorated with garlands, stars, snowflakes, and peppermints. The holidays are coming, and you can feel the spirit.

Carnell and Honey are emptying a box full of Christmas decorations in Honey's dorm room. Carnell smiles as Honey pulls out some holiday film posters to decorate her room.

"Wow..._A Christmas Story...The Santa Clause...Miracle on 34th Street..._I've seen all of these!" Carnell says as he helps Honey hang them up.

"Really? Which one's your favorite?" Honey asks him.

"Well, my favorite's _A Christmas Story_." Carnell replies. "The part with the kid sticking his tongue to the frozen pole is so funny. I don't know why Poppety likes that part, but I like it because it makes me laugh."

"I see." Honey says, smiling as she hangs the last poster. "Aunt Bea and I like _The Santa Clause. _I can't believe a guy actually agreed to be Santa Claus for as long as it lasted."

"That one's good, too." Carnell says, smiling.

"Well, we're about done." Honey says. She takes out a sprig of mistletoe. "Well, a small kiss would suffice." she says to the cinema-themed boy.

Carnell kisses her cheek and smiles.

* * *

In the Gumball Grove common room, Gloyd and Swizzle were setting up for the guys-only sleepover by unfolding tables, moving furniture, and getting some mood lighting.

"So, do you think the new kids will like what we're doing for them? I mean, we're kinda hosting this for them." Swizzle asks Gloyd as he takes out a two-sided cake and sets it on a nearby table. The cake has Skittles on one side and assorted theater candy (such as Raisinets, Cookie Dough Bites, Junior Mints, Sour Patch Kids, gummybears, gummy worms, milk chocolate M&M's, and Hot Tamales) on the other side, with the inscription "Welcome Rainy & Carnell!" in red and blue icing. Gloyd tries to sneak a taste of the cake, but Swizzle quickly stops him.

"Hold up, pumpkinhead. We don't have cake until the sleepover!" Swizzle says, fixing the part that Gloyd's finger touched. "Rainy and Carnell are getting the first two pieces, then everyone else will get some. We're having this guys-only sleepover to make them feel welcome."

"I know that, Swizz. Now, we better get the pizzas and stuff before the guys get here." Gloyd says, picking up the phone to order the pizzas as Swizzle hangs a welcome banner across the room.

* * *

That night, all the guys are sitting around the room, helping themselves to cookies, chips & dip, candy, pizza, and soda.

Herschel, in his Jeff Gordon pajamas, smiles when he sees Gloyd.

"Hey, hey, it's the chugging champion!" Gloyd says, fist-bumping Herschel.

"Hey, mate." Herschel says, smiling at Gloyd as he grabs some chocolate-covered potato chips and a slice of cookie pizza with Oreos on top of it. "Good to see you."

"So, when are the guests of honor coming?" Amos asks Swizzle, sipping his Pepsi.

"Well, they should be coming now." Swizzle says, looking down the hall, and sure enough, they come inside the common room, Rainy smiling while Carnell looks sulky.

"A party for us? Cool!" Rainy says, pulling Carnell inside. Rainy is in a pair of candy-striped pajamas (color scheme based on Original Fruit Skittles with a hint of Fizzl'd Fruits), and Carnell is in a pair of pajamas patterned with movie-related props (clapboards, stars, movie cameras, film rolls, and Oscar statuettes, as well as pictures of Sour Patch Kids dressed like celebrities). Both boys are wearing a pair of bedroom slippers, Rainy's in blue, Carnell's in black.

"Well, welcome to the Academy, Rainy and Carnell! What do you say we get to playing Truth or Dare?" Gloyd asks them, straightening the legs of his Halloween-themed pajama pants.

"Sure, sounds good." Carnell says, looking down at the floor.

"Okay, Herschel, truth or dare?" Gloyd asks the NASCAR-themed boy.

"Well, dare. What am I? Chicken?" Herschel says to Gloyd.

"Okay, Herschel, I dare you to...drink this entire two-liter bottle of Coke." Gloyd says, holding up the big bottle of soda.

"No problem!" Herschel says, taking the bottle of soda from Gloyd. He finishes the entire bottle in 5 minutes.

Everyone was impressed, even Carnell. "Wow." Carnell says. "I couldn't drink THAT much soda if my life depended on it. You're good."

"Thanks." Herschel replies. "Now, Rainy, truth or dare?"

"Well, can I do a dare?" Rainy asks. "Truth just makes me uncomfortable."

"Of course, mate." Herschel tells Rainy. "I dare you to prank call...Adorabeezle Winterpop!"

"You're daring him to call WHO?!" Gloyd asks, eyes wide with shock.

"Don't worry, pumpkinhead, she won't take Rainy seriously. Beezle knows he's dating Jubi." Herschel says, smiling. Gloyd breathes a sigh of relief.

"What am I supposed to say?" Rainy asks as Herschel dials Adorabeezle's number.

"Tell her she's cute." Herschel says, handing Rainy the receiver. Adorabeezle picks up on the third ring. "Adorabeezle Winterpop speaking. Who am I talking to?"

"Ummmmm...Carnell Popfrey." Rainy says, feeling like the world's biggest liar.

"Oh, Carnell...I suppose you're going to tell me that you like me now, right?" Adorabeezle asks.

"Well...no, I was just going to tell you that Jerry thinks you're cute! Bye!" he hangs up the phone and throws it across the room, laughing hysterically.

Jerry turns bright red. "Thanks a lot, Rainy. Bubbles is going to kill me now..." he says, blushing.

"Beezle won't take you seriously!" Herschel says.

"Easy for you to say...Bubblina's the jealous kind." Jerry says, shuddering at the thought.

"All right, I think that's enough Truth or Dare." Swizzle says. "We have a cake to cut just to show these guys how much we like them."

"Did you say cake?" Jerry asked.

"Yep. I made it myself." Swizzle replies, holding up a cake knife.

"Mmmmm...I love the Skittles on top." Rainy says.

"Wow..." Carnell says, looking at all the theater candy on his side.

Swizzle cuts slices out of the cake, and all the guys get a piece along with their favorite ice cream.

"Let's watch this." Carnell says, pulling out a copy of _A Christmas Story. _"This movie is funny. I would know. Mom says this is a classic."

The guys sit on the couch with their pieces of cake and ice cream as Carnell puts the movie in the DVD player.

* * *

Bubblina, Cocoa, Marsha, Adorabeezle, Vanellope, Minty, Sticky, Jubileena, and Honey all stand outside the Gumball Grove common room windows.

"Why are we doing this?" Honey asks the other girls.

"Because they spied on us at our slumber party." Adorabeezle said.

"What are they doing?" Sticky asks.

"They're watching a movie." Minty says.

"Boring! Let's have a little fun." Bubblina says, smirking evilly. "Let's go in and crash their little party. I saw a cake with Rainy and Carnell's names on it through my part of the window. I want some, darn it!"

"Me, too!" Marsha says.

The girls run into the dorm and Bubblina busts the door down. All of them run towards the table with the cake on it.

Jerry gets up, and sees the group of girls helping themselves to the cake.

"Bubbles?" Jerry asks. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted cake. And so did everyone else!" Bubblina explains to Jerry.

"Bubbles...what am I going to do with you?" Jerry stands up, laughing.

The other guys notice their girlfriends, and just start laughing.

"I guess the girls could join us." Rainy says. "Jubi's nice enough, anyway."

"Okay." Swizzle says, cuddling Minty, whose face was smeared with blue icing and she had gummy worms in her hands.

The other girls cuddle up to their boyfriends. Well, except for Honey and Carnell, who just sit next to each other and smile.

"I guess they could sleep here, too." Gloyd says.

So, the guys-only sleepover turned into a boy-girl sleepover party in no less than 2 hours. And it was deemed a success.

* * *

(Next Chapter: Secret Santa name drawings and a trip to the racetrack!)


	32. Chapter 31- Race Trip & Secret Santa

Leigh Lemondrop here! In this chapter, there will be name drawings for Sugar Rush Racing Academy's "Secret Santa" gift exchange, and there's a trip to the racetrack going on as well! And a little teasing over a certain couple will happen as well!

Presley: Keep Calm And Read On!

*Author's Note: Sorry about the late update. I've been EXTREMELY busy with life stuff, then I got sick on Friday, so I didn't feel like updating stories then. So, again, so sorry this update is late.*

* * *

The day of the racetrack trip, the students were standing around the bus, talking about the holidays.

"Adorabeezle, what do you want from me this year? I mean, besides shopping for my gift exchange partner, I always shop for my girlfriend as well." Gloyd tells her.

"You don't have to get me anything." Adorabeezle replies as she climbs onto the bus.

"I dread the holidays. The circus was always busy around this time of the year." Rainy tells Jubileena as they board the bus and find their seats.

"I feel for you, Rainy. Must have been hard, having to travel so much." Jubileena replies, zipping her black cherry-patterned pullover. Rainy nods, then puts his head on her shoulder.

Soon, everyone's aboard, and the bus driver starts the bus.

As the bus drives the students to Sugar Rush Speedway, students begin to talk and laugh all the way.

"What is a Secret Santa?" Kristin asks Bubblina.

"Well, we have to draw names out of a hat, and whoever's name you draw is the person you have to buy a gift for. I've done it lots of times." Bubblina replies as she holds Jerry's hand. Jerry smiles and blushes.

Swizzle, Gloyd, Rancis, and Carnell all talk about the whole relationship thing.

"You like Honey, Carnell?" Gloyd asks him, chewing pumpkin-flavored gum.

"Sure...sure I do. She's really nice." Carnell replies, blushing awkwardly.

Rancis and Swizzle laugh. "You two really stick together, right?"

"Sure we do. We're just friends. It isn't like we're going for anything romantic right now..." Carnell says, pulling the hood of his cinema-themed winter jacket over his head.

Swizzle gets an idea. "Hey everybody! Let's sing a few holiday songs!" Everyone stops what they're doing, thinking Swizzle's idea was the only thing to make the trip go by faster.

"Let's do it!" Swizzle says, starting with his favorite holiday song, "Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer", and soon, everyone sings along.

* * *

Soon, they arrived at the racetrack, and the group ran off the bus singing "Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer", laughing, talking, and yelling out excitedly.

As they walk into the racetrack, the kids admire the trophies, karts, and pictures of the racers.

"Wow! There's T.R. Malarkey!" Minty shouts, looking at one of the pictures. Swizzle immediately starts to cry.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Swizz..." Minty says, remembering the flashbacks. She walks with him into the speedway and they find their seats.

"There's Reese Nougatson!" Sticky says, pointing to Herschel's dad, who's getting into his car.

"Hey, Pop!" Herschel says, waving.

"Hey, son! Wish me luck!" Reese says, waving back.

"GOOD LUCK!" Sticky and Herschel yell as they run to their seats.

The race begins, and the students are excited as the action builds up.

Reese throws a Cherry Bomb into Icey Winterpop's car, blowing it up.

"WAY TO SHOW HER WHO'S BOSS!" Herschel yells excitedly.

As everyone's watching the race, Amos and Marsha are sitting next to each other, talking.

"So, you think you'll get someone good for the gift exchange?" Amos asks Marsha.

"I hope so." Marsha replies, putting a Moon Pie into her mouth, chewing it slowly.

* * *

The race is on its last lap, so all the students watch intently to see who wins it.

"And we're on the final lap of our race here at the Sugar Rush Speedway!" the announcer says. "And it's Reese Nougatson in the lead!"

"GO, REESE!" the students yell excitedly.

And sure enough, Reese crosses the finish line, spinning donuts in Victory Lane as the Academy students go wild.

After the race, students are lining up to go back to school, and they all chatter excitedly about name picking for the Secret Santa gift exchange, and as they board the bus, they're excited to get started.

* * *

After returning back to school, the students race into the main hall and sit on the benches.

"All right, the time has come to draw names for the gift exchange. Remember, everyone gets a name. You have to buy a gift for the person you draw. And you must keep the secret." Headmistress Lemondrop says as she carries a hat full of the students' names around the room.

Swizzle draws a name first and reads it. "Ron Cinnadon." he says, and Ron looks at him, giggling.

"Hope you like shopping for cinnamon-bun themed stuff!" Ron says, laughing as he draws a name, which is Crumbelina's.

Cocoa draws Swizzle's name, and she smiles at the thought of getting him a gift. Bubblina draws Jerry's name, and she stares at Jerry, smiling, and he's blushing furiously as he draws Bubblina's name.

Gloyd draws a name next. "Lucy Blu." he reads, and the teenage girl looks at him with a half-smile on her face. Lucy pulls Taffyta's name, and she smiles, knowing she'll get to shop for her best friend.

* * *

After drawing names, students race back to their dorms, smiling as they're running around in the snow.

Barry and Cocoa go inside to get warm. Barry and Cocoa take off their jackets and sit by the fire in the Gumball Grove common room.

"Barry, do you love me?" Cocoa asks him, stroking his hair.

"Of course I do, princess." Barry says, smiling. "I love you more than anything in the world. You should know that."

"I know that." Cocoa says. She walks over to her backpack and pulls out a sprig of mistletoe.

"What's that?" Barry asks her.

"This is mistletoe." Cocoa says. "When two people are under it, they're supposed to kiss. So, kiss me." she says, dangling the mistletoe above them.

"All right." Barry says. He kisses her passionately, and they both cuddle up for the rest of the night on the Gumball Grove common room couch.

* * *

(Next chapter- gift shopping and planning the holiday party!)

* * *

Well, if you want to know the gift exchange pairings, here you go!

Swizzle Malarkey- Ron Cinnadon

Ron Cinnadon- Crumbelina Di Caramello

Chocolate Strawberry- Swizzle Malarkey

Gloyd Orangeboar- Lucy Blu

Lucy Blu- Taffyta Muttonfudge

Jerry Berry- Bubblina Gumdrop

Bubblina Gumdrop- Jerry Berry

Herschel Nougatson- Adorabeezle Winterpop

Adorabeezle Winterpop- Sticky Wipplesnit

Sticky Wipplesnit- Barry Bubblestein

Barry Bubblestein- Chocolate Strawberry

Rancis Fluggerbutter- Nougetsia Brumblestain

Vanellope Von Schweetz- Gloyd Orangeboar

Snowanna Rainbeau- Marshtina la Mallowbe

Crumbelina Di Caramello- Minty Zaki

Amos Cookiechip- Marsha S'moreable

Marsha S'moreable- Amos Cookiechip

Minty Zaki- Citrusella Flugpucker

Jubileena Bing-Bing- Rainy Di Skitzo

Rainy Di Skitzo- Jubileena Bing-Bing

Carnell Popfrey- Honey Potts

Honey Potts- Carnell Popfrey

Butterscotch Stickysweet- Kristin Jellybean

Kristin Jellybean- Butterscotch Stickysweet

Torvald Batterbutter- Rancis Fluggerbutter

Sweet Sprinkles- Torvald Batterbutter

Citrusella Flugpucker- Herschel Nougatson

Taffyta Muttonfudge- Candlehead

Candlehead- Vanellope Von Schweetz

(if anyone's missing, I am so sorry, been trying to come up with these gift exchange pairings for so long.)


	33. Chapter 32- Gifts & Talking

Leigh Lemondrop here! In this chapter, there will be gift shopping and planning a wild holiday party for Bubblina's boyfriend. So, let's start the chapter, why don't we?

Presley: Keep Calm And Read On!

* * *

It was the Saturday after the trip to the racetrack and everyone was at the Sugar Rush Mall, shopping for gifts for the gift exchange. Bubblina and Jerry just finished their shopping, promising not to reveal the surprises until the school holiday party. Jerry got Bubblina a new jacket, while Bubblina got Jerry a jar of gummy candy.

Swizzle and Gloyd are walking through Macy's, looking for gifts for their gift exchange partners. "I can't believe I got Ron as a gift exchange partner." Swizzle says, sighing.

"You're lucky to get a guy. I have to shop for the blue raspberry girl." Gloyd says.

"You mean Lucy?" Swizzle asks him.

Gloyd nods, looking over the displays of earrings. "I was thinking of getting Lucy blue earrings and Adorabeezle a friendship bracelet. Swizz, the time has come for me to let her know how I feel."

"Dude, that is awesome. I got Minty the same thing when I confessed my feelings to her." Swizzle says, smiling at his best friend.

"But, which one is perfect for Beezle?" He asked Swizzle, who's holding two shopping bags in his hands. One bag containing Ron's gift (cinnamon bun scented cologne) and the other containing Minty's gift (a monogrammed racing jacket).

"Well, this one looks nice." Swizzle says, showing Gloyd a bracelet that has silver snowflakes and sparkling sapphires and diamonds in the middle of them all.

"Dude, she will LOVE this!" Gloyd says, buying the bracelet. "I just hope she feels the same way about me."

"I'm sure she does, Gloyd. Minty's everything to me. Adorabeezle is everything to you." Swizzle says to his best friend. "How about some lunch at Burger King? My treat!"

"Okay, sounds good, Swizz." Gloyd says, picking up the bags containing his gifts. He walks alongside Swizzle, smiling.

* * *

After everyone buys the gifts they needed to buy, the students returned to school.

On the playground, Rancis and Vanellope sit on top of the jungle gym, and they look at a book of invitations.

"What about this one?" Vanellope asks, pointing to a birthday party invitation themed around a jar of candy.

"No, no...think about Jerry's theme, Nelly. His candy theme is gummy candy." Rancis says as he turns to a page that shows an invitation with gummy bears and gummy worms bordering the paper and the details in dark blue.

"Wow!" Vanellope says. "That is perfect, Flugs! You get these ordered and I'll see about getting the cake ordered. Hard to believe Bubblina asked us to plan Jerry's birthday party."

"I know, Nelly. And the headmistress is letting us use the ballroom that night. My dad is such a sucker for fancy parties. He has the perfect suit for every occasion. Trust a Fluggerbutter when it comes to fashion. My dad can get Jerry a suit made and he'll send it by express mail. I'll call him about that after I order the invitations." Rancis tells Vanellope as he climbs down.

"Okay! And I got Herschel's band to come again. They did so good at the dance. They don't mind playing Jerry's party. This will be a fancy party with rock music." Vanellope says, following her boyfriend.

"This will be the best party ever!" they both smile and high-five each other as they walk off hand-in-hand.

* * *

That night at dinner, Carnell, Honey, Jubileena, and Rainy were sitting around their table, eating dinner. Jubileena stops eating her cherry pie long enough to ask, "Rainy, Carnell, what were the holidays like back where you came from?"

Rainy pulls on his Christmas tree sweater, and says, "Well, I can answer that. Since the circus went all over the place, we weren't in one place very long. So, normally, we'll buy gifts and celebrate Christmas in the next place we stop in. Sometimes, we didn't even do it on the actual day. We did it three or four days before. Carnell's theater life kept him busy, so he never celebrated the holidays before because he was always doing theater work and he's always isolated from everyone else. So, I got him a gift every year, normally a movie-based item or something sentimental. Last year I got him a necklace with cinema-based charms. As you can see, he never takes it off." Rainy explains as the girls listen with interest.

"Wow..." Honey says. "Carnell, I do like the necklace Rainy got you. It's really cool and vintage-looking."

"Thanks, but the only thing vintage about it is the vintage-looking movie camera charm. It's my favorite one." Carnell tells her.

The four of them continue eating as they tell holiday stories and talk about holidays past.

* * *

Jerry and Bubblina are sitting next to each other in Jerry's dorm room. Jerry has his shirt off, and Bubbles is cuddling up to Jerry as she talks to him.

"Jerry, your birthday's in no less than 2 weeks, and yet, you seem pretty okay with it. Normally, you'd get anxious." Bubblina says to him as she slips on her bubblegum pink nightgown.

"I know, but for some strange reason, I don't feel that way at all." Jerry tells her.

"Turning 13 is a big step, Jerry. I'm not 13 yet, and you know I'll be a year younger than you." Bubblina replies, laying across Jerry's lap.

"Bubbles, no matter how old I get, I'll always love you." Jerry says as he kisses Bubblina's cheek.

"Oh, Jerry..." she says, kissing him back.

The two of them talk and kiss for another hour, then the two of them fall asleep on Jerry's bed, covered with the navy blue comforter.

* * *

(Next Chapter: More talk of a fancy party, and preparations begin for Parents' Day)


	34. Chapter 33- A Day Full of Party Plans

Leigh Lemondrop here! In this chapter, there's even more talk about Jerry Berry's fancy party, and of course preparations for Parents' Day are just starting! So, remember, as I always say...

Presley: Keep Calm And Read On!

* * *

Bubblina wakes up, and notices Jerry is still holding her. She gently pulls herself out of Jerry's grasp, and walks to the bathroom to fix herself before class.

"Hmmmm...maybe I should talk to Vanellope today about dress shopping for Jerry's party this weekend." Bubblina thinks, brushing her hair, then she starts painting fresh pink streaks in her hair.

"Bubbles?" Jerry asks sleepily. "That you?"

"Yeah, Jerry, it's me. What's up?" Bubblina says, coming out of the bathroom.

"You look good." he says, staring at Bubblina's pink sweater dress and striped leggings.

"Thanks, Jerry." Bubblina says, pulling on her pink socks and sneakers. "You're not even dressed yourself. If we're gonna have breakfast, you better get YOUR clothes on."

Jerry climbs out of bed, and pulls on a black shirt, a blue sweater, dark jeans, black socks, and his black & blue athletic shoes.

"All right, Bubbles, I'm dressed now." He says, pulling on his blue gummy baseball cap.

"Good, let's go." Bubblina says, taking Jerry's hand.

* * *

In the cafeteria, everyone's talking about Jerry's party as Rancis and Vanellope are passing out invitations.

"I wonder what I should wear?" Taffyta tells Lucy.

"What about that dress you wore to the dance?" Lucy suggests, sipping her blue raspberry breakfast shake.

"Okay. What about you? You don't have much in the way of formal clothes." Taffyta says. "You probably wouldn't want to wear your formal dress that you wore to the dance."

"I have another formal dress in my closet, but it's not as fancy. Maybe you could help me find something nice?" Lucy tells Taffyta.

"Of course! I'll be happy to help you!" Taffyta says as Lucy smiles at her.

Meanwhile, Rainy and Jubileena are looking over their invitations.

"Formal Dress Code..." Rainy reads. "Maybe I should get a tuxedo. Something colorful."

"You don't have to buy a tuxedo, Rainy. You could just make one." Jubileena tells him as she licks her cherry fruit pop.

"You're right, Jubi. I WILL make my tuxedo for Jerry's party. I heard there's going to be music. Rancis said something about a DJ warming the crowd up until Sugarcube Culture comes." Rainy replies, chewing his Smoothie Mix Skittles and pulling his Christmas sweater over his head. (color scheme is based on Original Fruit Skittles and the sweater design is two reindeer with bottles of cream soda, dancing around)

"Awesome! Hard to believe they got Sugarcube Culture again!" Jubileena says. "Their song "Let's Get Rocked" is still stuck in my head. I can't get enough of it!"

"I like that song, too!" Rainy says, grinning.

The two of them quickly finish their breakfast and run to class.

* * *

Barry and Cocoa started talking about Parents' Day as class started for the day.

"My mom is really nice. I can't wait for her to come and see everything I've done all year!" Cocoa says, smiling.

"My father, Brad Bubblestein, is a whiz with gaming and he even designed my wristbands. He also likes the Game Grumps, and he got me hooked on them ever since him and I watched some of their gameplay videos." Barry tells her.

"That is awesome!" Cocoa says, giggling.

* * *

After class, the students gather on the racetrack for the mid-year racing exam. The students all get in their karts, helmets and goggles on their heads and faces.

"Remember, one lap around the track. I'll be watching you guys and the first nine students across the finish line will win. But there will be no losers. Everyone will get medals and grades just for participating." Coach Fruitloop says and he blows the whistle to start the race.

The students race around the track, determined to show their skills.

After the race, the first nine students across the finish line were Herschel, Sticky, Jubileena, Rainy, Carnell, Honey, Minty, Swizzle, and Gloyd. As the nine students recieve their medals, Bubblina and Jerry start talking again.

"Jerry, I want you to be happy. It's okay if we didn't win the mid-year exam race. I know you're used to winning." Bubblina says, putting her arm around him.

"Bubbles, I love you. You're so understanding." Jerry says, smiling at her.

The two of them smile as they walk back to Jerry's dorm.

* * *

Herschel and Sticky smile as they both put their medals on their bulletin board. Amos and Marsha walk up and high-five them.

"Congratulations, you two!" Amos says, smiling.

"Thanks, mate. Here." Herschel says, handing Amos his tuxedo. "You texted me about needing something for the gummy candy kid's party, didn't you? I'm just going to wear a polo shirt and jeans. I loathe dressing up in that thing. You can keep it if you want."

"Really, thanks!" Amos says, smiling. "I'm glad Marsha got her a dress for the party, though. She looks so good in marshmallow white."

"Don't I know it. Wipp looks good in anything." Herschel says, smiling at Sticky, who's pulling off her shoes and legwarmers, and stretching out on Herschel's bed.

Sticky looks at Herschel. "Hershey, stop...you're going to make me blush..." she says, giggling.

"I heard your band's playing at Jerry's party." Amos says, taking an Oreo out of Herschel's Jeff Gordon cookie jar.

"Yep. You would be right." Herschel replies, hanging his jacket on a coathanger.

"So, does that mean you guys can play "Let's Get Rocked" again? I mean, could you?" Amos asks him, licking the cream filling out of the Oreo cookie.

"Of course we can!" Herschel replies, smiling.

"ALL RIGHT!" Amos and Marsha high-five each other.

The four of them talk more about music and their outfits for the party.

* * *

(next chapter: the week before Jerry's birthday party and of course, planning an ugly sweater holiday party)


	35. Chapter 34- Parents' Day

Leigh Lemondrop here! In this chapter: Parents' Day is finally upon us!

Presley: Keep Calm And Read On!

* * *

Parents' Day finally came, and of course, students were dressing nicely to greet them.

Swizzle, however, got a call from his parents and they said they couldn't come to Parents' Day when it started. When he heard that, he started to cry, and Minty runs into his room when she heard that Swizzle got a call from his parents.

"Swizz, I am so sorry to hear your parents won't be coming right away. Maybe my parents could act as yours, since we raised you most of your life. Unless there's a way I could bring your parents here." Minty says, adjusting the skirt of her forest green dress.

"N-no, it's okay, Mints. I'm just going to meet the other parents like I said I was." Swizzle said, pulling on his indigo blue suit jacket.

The two of them walk out hand in hand, with Minty comforting Swizzle.

* * *

"Beezle, I can't wait to meet your mom. I heard she was a former Little Miss Sugar!" Bubblina says as the girls get ready together. "But, I'm so nervous about meeting Jerry's mom and dad because I don't think they'll let us stay together."

"Oh, Bubbles, don't be silly! You know Jerry's parents will let you guys stay together. You two have been together since kindergarten, and ever since then, you two were and are still inseparable." Adorabeezle says, braiding her hair.

"You're right, Beezle. Oh, did I mention my mom and dad own a bubblegum factory? They just made some gum in some modern day Skittles flavors, and I told them we had someone here who loves Skittles, so they're bringing some samples for Rainy. And for everyone else, too." Bubblina tells Adorabeezle.

"Wow, Bubbles. That is so cool!" Adorabeezle says, slipping on her dark blue dress shoes. "Cool dress, by the way!"

"Thanks!" Bubblina says, admiring her bubblegum pink party dress in the mirror. "I know I was saving this for Jerry's party, but I better break it in first."

"It looks good on you!" Adorabeezle says, smiling.

"I know! Are we going to Parents' Day or not?" Bubblina asks Adorabeezle.

The two girls run out, laughing.

* * *

In the gym, several parents are clustered in parts of the gym, talking and laughing. Some of the kids walk in, and go to find their parents.

"Mom!" Carnell says when he sees Carmelia. "Aunt Carmelia!" Rainy says, hugging her. "Guess what?"

"What, dear?" Carmelia says, hugging Carnell.

"Carnell has a girlfriend!" Rainy exclaims, giggling.

"Rainy! Shut up!" Carnell says, blushing like mad.

"I think that's very nice, Carnell. You're growing up so fast, sweetie." Carmelia says, hugging him again. The three of them talk about everything they've done at school so far.

* * *

"Mommy!" Cocoa says, jumping into her arms.

"Hey, sweetie! You having fun here?" she asks her.

"I sure am!" Cocoa says. "We had parties, there was a fall festival, talent shows, a trip to the speedway, a trip to the Kart Bakery, and oh, there's so much I have to tell you about it all! And I have a boyfriend now!"

"Oh, darling, that's wonderful!" Choclette says, smiling. "Why don't you introduce me to this boyfriend of yours?"

"Okay!" Cocoa says, pulling her mother over to where Barry and his dad are talking.

"Excuse me?" Choclette asks. "Is this the Brad Bubblestein I've heard so much about? And your son, Barry, loves my daughter, by the way." The man in blue turns around and begins to speak.

"You'd be correct. I'm Brad Bubblestein, gumball wristband designer, Game Grumps fan, and I create DVD's of their greatest moments. I just made a DVD of the Steam Rolled Fortune Street match. It's great, trust me." he says, handing her a copy as well as Cocoa.

"How nice of you, Brad. Thanks so much!" Choclette says, smiling, then she looks at Barry. "You must be Barry." she says, shaking his hand. "I'm Choclette Strawberry, Cocoa's mother. I hope you're treating my daughter nicely."

"Oh, I am! We went to the fall festival on a date, and we kissed under the mistletoe in my dorm room." Barry says, smiling at the young lady holding Cocoa's hand.

"That's good. My daughter is quite the looker. You treat her right, okay?" she says.

Barry nods. "My dad's taller than me, but it's okay. And she'll be treated like royalty in my presence."

The two ladies laugh at that, and they all walk over to a table to talk.

* * *

As kids are reuniting with their parents, Minty and Swizzle walk over to Minty's parents.

"Mom, Dad, you guys remember Swizzle, don't you?" Minty asks them.

"Why, yes, we do!" Mentha Zaki says, walking over to him. "How are you, Swizzle, darling?"

"Good, Mrs. Zaki. You look good in apple green." Swizzle says, looking at her dress.

"Thank you, Swizzle. Your suit is nice. Indigo blue suits you well." Mentha says, smiling.

"Good to see you again, Swizzle. You treating my daughter right?" Al Zaki asks him.

"Yes, sir, I sure am! Every day!" Swizzle says, smiling. "She's quite the looker."

"I know so." Mentha says. "Born with my instinct. She protects you almost as much as you protect her. At least that's what she says when she writes us."

"Heh, yeah...it's all true." Swizzle says. "I wish my parents would get here soon. The day's nearly over."

"Don't worry, Swizzle. Always remember we're here for you, too." Mentha and Al say to him.

"Okay." Swizzle says, smiling.

* * *

At the end of Parents' Day, all the parents have to go home, and there was a lot of tearful good-byes.

An indigo blue limousine pulls into the parking lot. The Malarkeys get out and run to their son.

"How could you?" was the first thing he asked when he saw them.

"We're sorry, Swizz. The races, the parties, and all that stuff kept us from you for so many years. And we're sorry for all the abuse. We want to make amends. We're sorry for forgetting your 13th as well. We know those CD's probably aren't enough, so here's a card and a gift we made ourselves." Marley Malarkey says to her son, who's crying as he takes the card and gift from her.

He opens the card and reads it. "Happy 13th birthday to a real champion, a great son, and someone who will be an awesome racer one day! We want you to know that we love you more than anything in the whole universe, and you'll always be our son. Love, Mom & Dad" Swizzle reads as he holds back joyful tears. He then opens the present.

"A photo album of family moments?" Swizzle says. "Cool!" I love you guys! But what was this about not coming on my graduation day?"

"Well, we have to race that day. But it doesn't mean we won't come to the final race of the year. We know you will do great!" T.R. Malarkey says, hugging his son.

"You guys really are great. You're forgiven!" Swizzle says, hugging them both.

"We're staying here tonight. We want to know everything that's been going on since you've been here. The headmistress said it was okay for us to stay with you." Marley says, kissing her son's forehead.

The three of them, including Minty, walk to Swizzle's dorm room, talking all the way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rainy and Carnell were in Gumball Grove's common room, talking.

"Rainy, why did you tell Mom I had a girlfriend? You know how embarrassing it sounds to me." Carnell says, putting on his pajamas.

"Well, I see you and Honey together all the time. So, I felt today was the right day to tell Aunt Carmelia." Rainy says.

"You didn't have to embarrass me." Carnell says, turning his back on Rainy.

"But, Carnell, I'm sorry. I didn't expect you to react that way." Rainy says, his eyes filling with tears.

"Just get out of my face, Rainy." Carnell says. "We'll talk about this tomorrow."

Rainy walks out, crying, feeling like he had just lost a friend.

* * *

(Next Chapter: PARTY TALK!)


	36. Chapter 35- The Big Party & Sweater Talk

Hello, fellow readers! Leigh Lemondrop here! In this chapter, there is talk about the ugly sweater party, and the day of Jerry's birthday party is finally here!

Presley: Keep Calm And Read On!

* * *

The next day, as Rainy is putting on one of his Christmas sweaters (a red one with a light green Christmas tree on the front of it with small ornaments and Carnival Skittles made into a garland around the tree), and a pair of light blue jeans, he thinks about what he said the previous day.

"I-I didn't think Carnell would get mad like that..." Rainy said, feeling the tears forming in his eyes again. "I told Aunt Carmelia because I thought she'd like to know."

He tries to wipe away his tears as he picks up the movie camera ornament he plans to give to Carnell as an apology gift. This ornament has a picture of their first time together, at the grand opening of the Popfrey Family Theater branch in Game Central Station. "I just hope he likes it..." Rainy says, putting the ornament in the brightly wrapped box it came in. He picks up the ornament and his backpack and walks to the cafeteria.

* * *

In the cafeteria, students are talking about Jerry's birthday party and the plans for the ugly sweater party.

"I heard there would be a prize for the ugliest holiday sweater. I plan to win that!" Swizzle said.

"Not if I win it first!" Gloyd says, giggling.

Bubblina walks over to Jerry, holding a gift wrapped in blue paper. "Happy Birthday, Jerry!" she says, handing it to him.

Jerry takes it, smiling. "Thanks, Bubbles." He opens it, revealing a blue sweater with pictures of gummy bears all over it, plus a plush version of himself.

"Awwww, Bubbles, I love this stuff! Thanks, sugar pop. " he says, kissing her cheek. She blushes and giggles.

"You're welcome!" Bubblina says, kissing him back.

* * *

Rainy walks over to Carnell, who's sitting with Honey, talking about the ugly sweater party.

"My sweater's going to be green with bees and snow all over it. All the bees are going to wear little Santa hats and one's going to have a beard like Santa Claus." Honey says, taking a bite of her honey-covered French toast.

"Well, mine's going to be navy blue and it's going to have dancing snowmen with cream soda bottles. And it's going to snow Junior Mints and Sour Patch Kids." Carnell says.

"Wow!" Honey says. "I like your design!"

"Thanks! I learned how to do that skill from Rainy." Carnell says.

Rainy walks over. "Hey, Carnell. I'm really sorry about yesterday. I should have never brought the whole relationship thing up with Aunt Carmelia. So, I got you this. To say that I'm really sorry." He hands him the brightly wrapped box.

"I forgive you, Rainy." Carnell says as he takes the box and gently opens it, saving the paper and the ribbon. "Wow, Rainy! This is great! I don't have an ornament for my tree yet. And that's the best picture to put in it, too! I remember that day well. I'll hang it on my tree right after breakfast. This is the greatest apology gift ever!" Carnell says, smiling at him.

"I'm so glad you like it, Carnell." Rainy says. "Want to hang out with me and Jubi later? We're going gift shopping for Jerry's birthday at the Sugar Rush Speedway gift shop."

"Sure, sounds like fun!" Carnell says to Rainy. "We'll get Jerry a gift together."

* * *

Back in Jerry's dorm room, he was looking over some of the birthday cards he had recieved from his dorm-mates just that morning. He was reading Swizzle's card again, until Rancis walks in with a clothing bag with a blue tuxedo inside.

"Oh, hey, Rancis! Wow, is that mine?" Jerry says as Rancis opens the bag.

Rancis nods. "Yep. I knew you'd like it!" he says as Jerry tries it on.

"Wow! It fits!" Jerry says. "This is perfect for me!"

"Good, I'm glad." Rancis says, smiling.

"You have a sweater for the ugly sweater party? I know I do. A blue sweater with red and green gummy bears dancing a conga line around a candy cane tree. My mom knitted it. And Bubbles' sweater has HUGE pink snowflakes with Santa Claus and his reindeer inside them. I kinda like her sweater better than mine." Jerry tells him.

"Oh, yeah. My dad sent me mine. Orange with peanut butter cup Christmas trees and candy canes dancing on them." Rancis replies, smiling. "I saw Nelly's already. You'll love hers, trust me."

"I'm sure I will." Jerry says, hanging up his tuxedo.

"Okay, I'll see you at the party!" Rancis says, walking out of Jerry's dorm room to get ready for the party.

* * *

That night, in the Academy ballroom, Jerry's fancy rock and roll-themed party was off to a great start. Sugarcube Culture was playing "Pour Some Sugar On Me" on stage, and some of the students were dancing. (The DJ was 10 minutes late and could only do two songs before they came.) There was a pile of gifts on a table covered with a blue tablecloth, blue, silver, and black balloons were everywhere, streamers in several shades of blue are hanging everywhere, long tables are filled with catered food and desserts, a 5-layered blueberry cake is sitting on a table surrounded by gummy candy and chocolate chip cookies, and a large banner that says "Happy 13th Birthday Jerry!" is hanging in the center of the room above the stage.

Jerry's mouth hangs open at the sight of the party going on before him.

"Wow! This is a sweet party!" Jerry says as he walks inside with Bubblina, who's in a bubblegum pink dress with pale pink lace edging the skirt and sleeves, pink tights, and her black dress shoes with straps. She's also got her hair in a high ponytail held with a big pink bow.

"I'll say, Gummy Bear..." Bubblina says as she goes to find Honey. "Amos and the guys are by the punch bowl if you're looking for them, Jerry."

"Okay!" Jerry says as he runs over to them.

Just as Amos was about to say something, Sugarcube Culture started playing "Let's Get Rocked" on the stage, and all the guys carry Jerry to the front of the stage as the song begins to play. Then they all start dancing and singing along.

* * *

Rainy and Carnell walk in to hear the song playing, and Rainy decides to join the fun. Carnell walks over to find Honey as well. He finds her talking to Bubblina.

"Um, hi, Honey." Carnell says as he walks over to her.

"Hold that thought, Bubbles." Honey says as she sees Carnell coming toward her. "I'll be right back."

"Hey, Carnell! I thought you wouldn't come tonight." Honey says, hugging him gently.

"Well, Rainy wanted me to come with him. I couldn't say no." Carnell says, pulling at his red tuxedo jacket.

"I see. I liked that apology gift Rainy gave you. That was very nice of him." Honey says, smiling.

"I know. That picture brings back such fond memories for me. The day we opened that theater was the day me and Rainy saw each other for the first time, when we were only 4 years old. He was a colorful character, to say the least. Poppety is in that picture, too. She's the one in the "I Love Nerds" t-shirt. She was slightly older, about five. I even cut the ribbon at the grand opening. Then after that picture was taken, me, Rainy, and Poppety got to see a showing of "The Lion King" and Rainy liked when "I Can't Wait To Be King" started playing, stating that would be his song when he becomes the boss of everybody one day. But I didn't say anything to him about it. I wanted him to be happy. After that movie, we had to part ways because he had to get back with the circus and Poppety had to go with him. That was a fun day." Carnell tells her, sighing dreamily.

"Wow!" Honey says. "That did sound like fun!"

"Oh, it was." Carnell says, snapping out of his memory-stricken trance.

"Looks like it's about time for cake. Want to join the others?" Honey asks Carnell and Bubblina.

"Okay!" they both say as the three of them walk over to the cake table.

* * *

Herschel lights the last of Jerry's birthday candles as everyone sings "Happy Birthday" to him.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, dear Jerry...Happy Birthday to you!" everyone sings as Jerry blows out his candles and kisses Bubblina.

"I love you, Bubbles. I want to say, I love you more that words can say." Jerry says as he pulls out a pink heart-shaped ring box to reveal a bubblegum-flavored Ring Pop. "Will you go steady with me and be with me for the rest of my life?"

Bubblina's eyes fill with happy tears. "Yes, Jerry! I will!" she says, kissing Jerry again.

He slips the Ring Pop on her finger as Herschel and Crumbelina cut the cake.

* * *

After the party, as students began to leave to go back to their dorms, Herschel stops Sticky halfway to their dorm building.

"What's wrong, Hershey?" Sticky asks him, confused.

"Well, to tell you the truth, Wipp, me 17th birthday's coming up on the 20th...and it would seem nobody's planned anything." Herschel says to her, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Hershey, what if I talked to the guys about it?" Sticky suggests, holding her boyfriend's hand.

"That would be good, Wipp. I'm glad I have you for a girlfriend. You're always there for me." Herschel says, smiling as they walk inside their dorm.

* * *

(Next Chapter: More ugly sweater talk and seems we have another birthday coming up)


	37. Chapter 36- More Party Talk & Fun Plans

Leigh Lemondrop here! In this chapter, there is talk about more ugly sweaters and of course, another birthday party is in the planning stages!

Presley: Keep Calm and Read On!

* * *

A week after Jerry's birthday party, and everyone is buzzing about the upcoming ugly sweater party.

"Gloyd, just give her the bracelet at the party. I mean, we plan to exchange gifts then, anyway." Swizzle says, chewing a bite of his blueberry danish.

"Dude, you think she'll accept it?" Gloyd asks him. "I mean, I am showing her how I feel with this bracelet."

"Sure she will. You know she loves you! Now, you have to let her know how much you love her." Swizzle says, patting his friend's back.

"You're so right, Swizz." Gloyd says, smiling.

Sticky walks up with her breakfast tray. She's having pancakes covered in whipped cream and mixed berry topping.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Sticky says, setting her tray on the table.

"Nothing much, Sticky." Swizzle says, snatching a blueberry from Sticky's berry topping and eating it.

"Well, Herschel's birthday is in a week. I was hoping you two could well...plan his birthday party." Sticky says, looking at the two boys with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Well, of course we can! Sticky Wipplesnit, you've come to the right people!" Gloyd says, taking another bite of his mellowcreme pumpkins. "Malarkey-Orangeboar Party Planning Service is on the job! Now, what does he like?"

"Well...he likes NASCAR, rock & roll music, racing, Oreo cookies, Pepsi, and that's what I KNOW he likes." Sticky says, chewing a bite of her pancakes.

"Well, we could do a racing themed party, with a NASCAR cake, and we could have A DJ playing rock & roll music, especially Def Leppard, which is his favorite. And there will be tons of soda and desserts and a catered meal." Swizzle says, showing Sticky the idea he came up with.

"Oh, wow! He will LOVE this!" Sticky says happily. "I knew you guys could do it!"

"Well, you'll have to help us with the party. After all, Herschel _is _your boyfriend." Gloyd tells her.

"Oh, of course! Anything for my Hershey!" Sticky says, grinning.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amos and Marsha were on the track, practice racing and taking about the ugly sweaters they'd be wearing to the party.

"Well, let's see...my sweater's going to have chocolate chip cookie people wearing Santa hats, and they'll be dancing around in a pattern." Amos tells Marsha.

"Interesting. My mom sent this black sweater that has a big snow-white tree on it, and it has small colored lights on it. The lights actually light up, and the tree has small ornaments on it. My mom says it goes best with leggings since it's so big. So, I'm wearing red and white peppermint-striped leggings with it." Marsha says.

"Wow, your sweater sounds AWESOME!" Amos says, smiling at her. "Where is this party going to be, anyway?"

"I heard they're using the gym for the party. They're combining our holiday dance and ugly sweater party into one big thing since Gloyd and Swizzle planned a party for Herschel Nougatson's birthday the weekend after." Marsha explains to Amos, who's listening with interest.

"Oh, I see." Amos says, stepping out of the practice kart.

"Well, shall we go to lunch?" Marsha says, returning the helmets to Coach Fruitloop.

"Sure." Amos says, taking her hand as they walk to the cafeteria.

* * *

The two of them arrive in the cafeteria, and get their lunches. Everyone's gathered around Rainy, who has a photo album on his table, and everyone's laughing.

"What's so funny?" Amos asks Gloyd as he walks over.

"Rainy found some of Carnell's pictures." Gloyd says. "I never knew Carnell was so photogenic." he says, giggling.

"Whoa, awesome." Citrusella says. "That one's cool." she says, pointing at one where he's posed against a wall, arms crossed and a peeved look on his face.

"Aunt Carmelia is an aspiring photographer. So, she took pictures of us. I have Carnell's book, and he has mine." Rainy explains.

"Wow..." Honey says, fascinated with some of the more modern day pictures, like when he was posed with animal crackers and a picture of him with a giant swirl pop in his hands.

"Wooooo...PG-13!" Crumbelina yells, looking at the ones where he's shirtless. "Wow..." she fans herself, and Ron had to drag her away when she fainted from how hot Carnell looked.

Carnell walks over with his tray. "What're you guys lookin' at?" he says, peeking over Swizzle's shoulder. What he sees is pretty fascinating.

"Rainy! Are these pictures of me?" Carnell says, staring at the book. "Interesting..." he says, sitting down with him.

"Well, you sure were camera shy at first. But, you're better with that now." Rainy says, giggling.

Everyone looks at the pictures, laughing and talking about which ones were good.

* * *

Bubblina and Jerry were sitting at a table away from the big crowd.

"So, Jerry, give it to me straight. You ready for these karate lessons that I'm going to give you during gym next week?" Bubblina says, smacking cotton candy flavored gum.

"Sure, I'm ready." Jerry says, looking at her.

"You're going to learn from the best." Bubblina says, kissing Jerry on the cheek.

* * *

(next chapter: More talk about Herschel's party, and live karate lessons!)


End file.
